Boku no Sekai
by Vermilion Fireflies
Summary: After the dark tournament and team Urameshi won, they all secretly wished for peace and happiness. What happens now to our hero's as in human world, the schools are beginning to release for the winter break? Life begins for our hero's anew!
1. Chapter 1

Boku no Sekai

My World

_After the dark tournament and team Urameshi won, they all secretly wished for peace and happiness. What happens now to our hero's as in human world, the schools are beginning to release for the winter break? _

Yusuke yawned as he and the rest of his classmates rushed out of the classroom to greet the cool fall air. Yusuke shuffled over to where Kuwabara was standing by the gate.

"Hey man, finally out of there…" Yusuke said excitedly.

Kuwabara nodded, "I know right… I still don't sleep right after that dark tournament… I still get nightmares."

Yusuke punched his friend in the shoulder, "Come on man! What happened to your honor code?"

Kuwabara sniffed from the cold air, "I know… Where's Keiko?"

Yusuke shrugged, "She said something about student council so my guess is that she's staying late. I'm sure that she wants us to wait on her though, Keiko also told me that she can't sleep well after the tournament."

Kuwabara threw his arms behind his head, "Yeah, I don't think Keiko feels too good today anyway… When I saw her in the hall she seemed pretty pale."

Yusuke hummed to himself, "Well, then let's wait for her. The most that she stays is like is to about five thirty."

Kuwabara walked with Yusuke over to the steps of the school, "I wonder how Kurama and Hiei are holding out?" Kuwabara wondered aloud.

Yusuke shrugged, "How am I supposed to know that? It probably didn't even bother Hiei, but I think Kurama is still pretty beat up. Maybe we should go check on him after we drop Keiko off."

Kuwabara nodded, "Sounds like a good idea that and since we can't find Hiei ever."

A couple of minutes later, Keiko emerged from the school.

"Oh hey, Yusuke, Kuwabara… I wasn't expecting you two to be waiting here for me." Keiko said rather sickly.

Yusuke took off his jacket and handed it over to Keiko, "Here, don't catch a cold."

Keiko looked at the jacket then took it and placed it, "Ah, this feels so much better, but what about you Yusuke? Aren't you cold?"

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders, "It doesn't matter."

Kuwabara smiled to Keiko, "He thinks he's such a bad ass."

Keiko giggled at Yusuke who was now fuming over Kuwabara, her vision became blurred, "Yusuke?"

Yusuke glanced over to the petite woman, "What's up?"

Keiko fidgeted, "I'm sorry to be a bother… but could you carry me? I don't feel too good."

Yusuke turned away from Keiko who wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped on his back. He then locked his arms underneath Keiko so she didn't fall.

"Thank you." Keiko said quietly.

"Maybe we should go see Kurama about Keiko." Kuwabara suggested.

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, she never acts this way even when she's sick."

Kuwabara walked as fast as they could to Kurama's apartment. Yusuke rapped on the door which was answered by the familiar red head.

"Oh hello, I wasn't expecting you to be here, but please come in." Kurama stepped aside to let the group in.

Yusuke sat Keiko on the couch, "Sorry to come out of the blue, but Keiko's not feeling well."

Kurama nodded, "She does seem a bit pale. Why don't you lay her down, I'll get some medicine."

Kuwabara moved over to the chair and spotted a picture frame, he picked it up and his mouth hit the floor.

"Urameshi! Look at this!" Kuwabara hissed quietly.

Yusuke looked at the photo and spotted the familiar fox but next to him was a beautiful white haired girl who was smiling lovingly. Yusuke grasped the picture from Kuwabara's hands and got a more detailed look: the girl was wearing an asymmetrical ice blue dress that one side reached to her high thigh and the other side reached to her knee, and was one shouldered, with her hair in an intricate bun and her bangs twirling in spirals down to her collar bone. Yusuke noticed that Kurama was in a tuxedo and a matching tie, and had at least a full foot on the girl who was even in heels.

"Man…" Yusuke placed the picture back down as Kurama came back inside the den.

"Sorry, I couldn't find the medicine I was looking for." Kurama responded.

Yusuke looked at the fox suspiciously, "So how come you never told us you had a girlfriend?"

Kurama sat down on the couch's arm and furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't."

Yusuke shook Keiko awake who jumped up and nearly knocked the glass out of Kurama's hand, "Ah!"

Keiko spotted Kurama in front of her who handed her some medicine and a glass of water, "Here, take these. They'll make you sleepy though."

Keiko nodded, "Thank you. Yusuke! Why didn't you take me to my house instead of bringing me to Kurama's home! I'm sure he's busy!"

Yusuke rubbed the back of his head, "Because, I don't trust doctors, I trust Kurama though."

Keiko spun to look at Yusuke, "I appreciate the effort and I thank you Kurama, but really Yusuke? I have medicine at home!"

Kurama chuckled as little Keiko whipped to face the couch, "Come on Keiko don't pout! You passed out on me!" Yusuke explained, "That and Kurama's house is closer than yours, I didn't wanna put you in the cold more than I had to."

Kurama was shocked, "That's very noble of you Yusuke. You guys can stay here if you'd like, I'm by myself anyway, and it gets rather lonely."

Keiko turned to Yusuke, "Oh alright, I don't see why we can't stay for a little bit."

Kurama beamed over to Keiko, "Great, now get some sleep."

Keiko nodded and turned to face the couch once more and closed her eyes. Kurama stood up as Yusuke and Kuwabara followed him outside. Kurama buttoned up his jacket as he rested his arms on the railing outside.

Yusuke and Kuwabara join him resting against the railing talking about the dark tournament.

"So, Kurama if you don't mind us asking, who is she?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama looked over to his teammates, "I suppose I couldn't hide her forever."

Yusuke smiled, "You lucky fox!"

Kurama shook his head, "You have me wrong. I'm not dating her."

Yusuke crossed his arms, "Why not?"

Kurama sighed, "I didn't want to place her in danger."

"So what's her name?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hana." Kurama replied.

"Ah, does she live here?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama shook his head, "No unfortunately, she lives in Hakata right now at least."

"At least?" Kuwabara probed.

"She's trying to get her mother to say yes to her moving here to go to school with me; however Hana gets very sick very quickly. So she's missed a lot of school, if she misses too much more, she's going to be pushed back a year."

"How'd you meet a girl from all the way from the Matsumae District?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Not to surprise you or anything but, we grew up together. Her family has a summer home here in Nagasaki, so when she and her sister started school, I was in her class." Kurama explained.

"You don't have to go into detail man," Kuwabara started. "We know that you like your privacy."

Kurama nodded, "Thank you for understanding."

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders, "All I wanted was a name… Hana huh?"

"It means flower…" Kuwabara informed.

"I know what it means!" Yusuke shouts.

Kurama chuckled, "I'm glad that I can open myself up to you, I don't have very many good friends."

Yusuke sighed, "Yeah, if you want to be friends with two delinquents that are in junior high."

Kurama chuckled, "As long as you're okay being friends with a 300 year old fox."

Kuwabara chortled, "Not a problem!"

Kurama then felt his pocket vibrating, his fished out his phone and answered, "Hello?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara watched the sky as it suddenly began to drop snowflakes.

-  
"Hey Hana… How are you feeling? Are you slightly better?" Kurama asked.

The boys watched Kurama as he talked to his "friend".

"I see you're still in the hospital?"

"That's not good; you need to be feeling better so you can come visit me and Shiori."

"Yes, school here let out today. We have winter break until January 10th."

Yusuke and Kuwabara could tell that Kurama was worried.

"You did what?!"

The boys snapped their necks to Kurama who leaned against the railing holding his forehead.

"Hana, you didn't have to do that, I do have a job here you know."

Kurama spotted Yusuke and Kuwabara watching him, he sighed, "Oh no! It's nothing… It's fine… You're just doing what you thought was right, I really do appreciate it though. Tell Mikoto thank you."

Kurama smiled, "Maybe I'll take you up on your offer and come and see you."

Yusuke and Kuwabara began to play Jan Ken, as Kurama talked to Hana on the phone.

"Hana, I have to go, I have company over. I'll call you tomorrow morning." Kurama says kindly.

"Yes, you too. Please don't push yourself. Good night."

Kurama closed his cell and pushed it back in his pocket as he sighed, "So what happened?"

Kurama looked over to the men playing the child's game, "She transferred some money into my account, how she got that I'll never know."

"Good resources I guess," Kuwabara says.

"So I'm guessing that you're gonna spend Christmas with her?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course, it's a tradition… My mother won't be able to go however; she's got plans with her boyfriend."

Yusuke patted Kurama on the back, "good luck man!"

Kurama stood back up straight, "You guys wouldn't want to meet Hana and her family would you?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Kurama, "If it's a family thing we don't wanna intrude."

Kurama smiled, "Hana knows that I have friends here, besides, Hakata is beautiful and almost larger than Nagasaki, and like Nagasaki it's near the end of the island. They have bunches of winter festivals that Hana and I go together a lot."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Kurama, "Sure man," Kuwabara said.

Kurama beamed at his team members, "Think of it as a thank you for helping me all those times with training or with fighting someone."

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded, "It's what friends do for one another."

Kurama then realized something, "No matter how much Hana probes, please do not tell her about me getting seriously hurt, especially in that fight with Gama."

Yusuke and Kuwabara look at Kurama, "She knows who you really are then?"

Kurama nodded, "I told her when I was in junior high and her family came to visit… Her family is actually quite popular in the Matsumae District as well as in the Nagasaki District. Yusuke, you might have even watched her mother fight in the battle of the sexes when it came here to Nagasaki."

Yusuke placed his finger under his chin as he thought, "What's the name?"

Kurama smirked, "Haruka"

Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouths dropped to the floor, "The Iron Maiden?! Herself!"

Kurama nodded, "Yes, she's very much like an iron maiden if you ask me."

Yusuke began to freak out, "No way man! You know the Iron Maiden personally! That's a dream of mine!"

"Yeah, I know! She's one of the most feared MMA fighters in the Matsumae District!" Kuwabara swooned.

Kurama laughed to himself as the boys got overly excited for meeting the Iron Maiden.

"Why don't we get the group together, minus Hiei, since he can't really leave this city, and go together? I'm sure Mikoto will be fine with it, they have a house the size of a castle." Kurama thought out loud.

Suddenly Keiko appeared at the doorway and rubbing her eyes, "What's with all the yelling?" She asked sleepily.

"Kurama just asked us, all of us to visit the Iron Maiden, Keiko!" Yusuke says jumping up and down.

Keiko looked at Yusuke then smiled then turned to Kurama, "Thank you very much!"

Kurama raised a hand, "It's not a big deal. Besides Keiko, I'm sure that Hana would love to take you shopping in Hakata's massive shopping plexus."

Keiko's eyes widen, "Really? Hakata almost has as big of a shopping mall as Tokyo!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Shopping huh, maybe with the Iron Maiden!"

Keiko and the other boys sweat dropped, "You're really excited about meeting her aren't you?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, duh! She's my idol!" Yusuke confessed.

Kurama shook his head, "That may be well and good, but if she finds out that you're not going to school, or listening to your elders, or even listening to your girlfriend… She'll most likely do her supersonic kick on you."

"Wow, the Haruka kick!" Yusuke says drooling.

Keiko looked to Kurama, "Pain means nothing, if he's going to meet his idol." Keiko giggled.

"If he gets to live to tell the tale…" Kuwabara sighed.

Keiko suddenly began to freak out, "Don't worry; Mikoto is actually really nice… She just puts on that MMA front to scare you… She's done it to me several times… Sometimes, I think she would've made a great General." Kurama soothed.

Keiko began to calm down, "So I assume we're flying?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes, we have to land in Osaka; because we have to refuel there most likely, either there or Fukushima. Once we finished refueling, it's a straight shot to Matsumae Prefecture from there, and then we're going to Hakata."

Keiko began to think, "We aren't going to be a hassle are we?"

Kurama shook his head, "No, not at all. The Haruka family is a very loving family… They are strong, and stubborn like oxen, but kind and very helpful at times."

Keiko smiled, "I'll go as long as I get to take care of your girlfriend."

Kurama looked at the ground then flipped his bangs, "She's… not my girlfriend."

Keiko frowned, "And why the hell not?!"

Yusuke glanced over to Keiko who just cursed, "Keiko!"

"What? I have the right to ask and curse as I please." Keiko says defensively.

"I can't ask her, not yet." Kurama confessed.

The group looks at the kitsune, "Why not?" Keiko asked. "You seem like you like her a lot."

Kurama sighed, "I don't want to put her in danger of being hurt… If someone found out…"

Keiko slapped Kurama's arm, and then rested her palms on her hips, "Why would you think such a thing? Yusuke doesn't exactly tell me everything, but we aren't together either, but anyway! You should exploit your feelings to her! If you don't, she'll move on to someone else."

Keiko looked down at the ground and brought Yusuke's jacket closer to her body, Kurama laughed lightly, "You remind me of her sister, Kana."

Keiko looked up angrily at the fox, "You better make a move! It's Christmas time!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara watched the brunette and the fox get into a word battle and who is more stubborn.

"Round one: Kitsune vs. Human girl." Yusuke says sarcastically.

Kuwabara began to give a blow by blow, "It seems that the human, has paralyzed the kitsune."

Kurama looked down at his hands, as he sat on the railing with his legs crossed and his hands folded in his lap, "As I've told you, I can't tell her… I don't want her to get hurt."

"So what, Yusuke thinks of my safety all the time and it really pisses me off when he doesn't tell me something about your little group." Keiko started. "I can't believe that you would rather deny your feelings than accept the fact that she might love you more than you can imagine! But no, you wanna sit here and not do a damned thing!"

"Ooh a critical hit from the human girl… What is the 300 year old kitsune going to say?" Kuwabara says holding up a pretend microphone.

Kurama's eyes narrowed, "I do not wish to fight with you Keiko… I don't want to hurt your feelings, or contradict mine."

Keiko puffs out some air, "You think that you're getting out of this, well I got news for you mister know-it-all, I'm serious, if you don't say something about your feelings… You're gonna lose her."

Kurama noted Keiko's concern and smiled lightly, "Keiko, its fine… I know Hana… I'm pretty sure that she'd never see anyone else."

"Ooh! A hit from the side from the kitsune!" Kuwabara announces.

Keiko sighed, "I'm just concerned is all… I don't want you to end up like…"

She looked over to Yusuke who was watching them fight, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Yusuke straightened up, "End of round one."

Kuwabara imitated a bell sound, and smiled, "Ding, ding."

Keiko sighed once more, "Yusuke, let's go home please."

Kurama called over to Keiko, "You peak my interest Keiko, and I might actually have a challenge on my hands."

Yusuke looked stunned, "Dun, dun, duuuunnn!"

Keiko slapped Yusuke, "I see I accept your challenge."

"Don't forget we're going tomorrow, so you better hurry home and pack a load of your things." Kurama says.

End of Chapter 1! I've been working on this story for days... weeks... months...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... I wish though...

I own the OCs!

Boku no Sekai

My World

Ch.2

The group spazzes out and begins to run down the snowed steps, as Kurama stepped inside and pulled out his cellphone and called Hana once more.

**"Hello?" **asked a familiar voice

"Hey, it's me" Kurama says smiling.

**"Hi Sichi! How are you doing, I'm guessing that your friends left?" **Hana asked.

Kurama nodded then replied, "Yes, but all of my friends are excited to meet you… I asked them if they wanted to come and visit the one and only Haruka family."

Hana laughed then began to cough, **"Sorry, I'm glad that you convinced them to come up here… to Hakata."**

"Don't apologize for what you can't help," Kurama scolded.

**"I know," **Hana paused. **"Hey Sichi?"**

Kurama hummed, "What is it?"

**"Um, I was wondering… Do you wanna go to the white winter festival?" **Hana's voice became very quiet when asking.

"Of course, I'll go with you… As long as you're feeling strong enough to go." Kurama responded.

**"The nurse said that I could go in the wheelchair if I wanted to go really bad."** Hana said giggling.

Kurama smile faded, "You have to stay in a wheelchair?"

Hana hummed, "Yes, I was in a coma for a long time this time… So, the doctors don't want me to stress myself and fall, or something like that, but I know as long as I'm with you; I'll be okay."

Kurama chortled lightly, "I'm glad that you feel that way," he paused. "Is your family still there in the hospital?"

Hana sighed, **"No, they left a long time ago… Kana had a track meet, but mom told me that she won first place again… If she keeps going like this, she's going to be scouted the next time by Tokyo Reps."**

Kurama smiled, "I'm glad, she'll be living then right?"

**"Yeah, she might even go to the Olympics!" **Hana says excitedly.

Kurama sat on the couch and watched the news, "The Olympics huh, maybe I'll have to make her angry that day."

Hana laughed, **"Sichi, don't do that… Kana loses her temper very quickly!"**

"I'm sure I can handle it." Kurama says. "We're going to leave tomorrow afternoon, so hopefully we'll be there by Thursday."

Kurama heard Hana clapping, **"I'm so excited Shuichi! I haven't seen you in such a long time!"** She paused, **"I'm going to walk up to you and give you a Haruka hug!"**

Kurama laughed, "My ribs still hurt from when your mother and sister hugged me like that."

Hana giggled, **"Sorry, I'll try not to hug you that hard!"**

"No, don't worry about it… If you want to you can, I'm a big boy, and I can handle anything." Kurama smiled.

**"Speaking of everything, how'd your… you know what, go?"** Hana asked in a hushed tone.

Kurama sighed, "Like any other dark tournament you went to, very gruesome and dirty."

Hana giggled, **"Did you win?"**

Kurama smiled, "Yes, of course."

**"Yay! I didn't expect anything less than my Shuichi!" **Hana praised.

Kurama blushed slightly at Hana's words, "Thank you Hana."

**"Not a problem!" **Hana paused. **"Sichi, the nurses are going to give me my medicine now, I gotta go! Please be careful, call my mom with any questions!"**

"I will goodnight Hana." Kurama said softly.

"**Good night Shuichi."**

Kurama closed the cellphone and rubbed his temples, "She's in a wheelchair… Wonderful."

He sighed once more, the retreated to bed.

-Next Day-

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Kurama used the taxi to drive to the airport.

Kurama was nice enough to carry some of Keiko's things inside the terminal.

"Thank you Ku…Um, Shuichi… for carrying my things." Keiko smiled.

"Not a problem, Yusuke seems to have his hands full and you my dear have packed a lot." Kurama informed.

Keiko giggled, "I know… I didn't know how long we were staying, so I just packed basically everything in my house."

Kurama smiled to the petite woman, and reached the Haruka's private terminal.

The security guard recognized Kurama and approached him, "How's it goin', Minamino?"

Kurama nodded, "I'm doing fine… Mother couldn't make it so I'm taking a couple of my friends, with me."

The guard nodded and checked their passports and then let them place their things on the belt and then let them on the plane.

Yusuke ogled at the massiveness of the plane, "It looks like one of those ones they use on like James Bond movies."

Kurama nodded, as he put Keiko up first, "Thank you."

"I think it's a replica or something like that," Kurama informed.

"Sweet! Flying in style!" Kuwabara yells.

Once the group was fastened and ready, the plane took off.

"If I had a heart, I suppose it would be beating right about now." Kurama muttered.

Keiko smiled, "I bet so, seeing a girl you care for and all."

Once in the sky, everyone did their own thing including sleeping.

-Thursday-

The plane arrive in the airport of the familiar town of Hakata, Kurama sighed and turned to his team mates as the pilot announced over the radio.

"Flight from Fukushima to Hakata had landed; please exit the plane and careful as possible, thank you."

Kurama stood up as the rest of the group was groggy and had jet lag.

"So, how'd you like the flight?" Kurama asked.

"Minus being sore, it was wonderful!" Keiko says smiling.

Yusuke and Kuwabara groaned and heaved their carryon luggage off the plane.

In the terminal, Kurama spotted Mikoto in her tall heels making her almost reach to his height. Her long green hair was in a ponytail that swept against her behind and her jean leggings that gripped her thighs and her calves showing off her muscle, her shirt was off the shoulder and brushed against her knees. Her icy blue eyes landed on Kurama and took giant steps toward him.

Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped up and down as Mikoto ignored them and hugged Kurama, "So, now you show up! About damn time!"

Kurama rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry, Mikoto… I was caught up in affairs."

"I know, Hana told me." Mikoto said as she spotted the group behind him.

"Are these your "friends"." Mikoto asked sharply.

"Yes," Kurama said.

"I'm Keiko Yukimura." Keiko said first. "It's very nice to meet you ma'am."

Mikoto smiled at the petite girl, "Nice to meet you too."

"Yusuke… Urameshi! I'm your biggest fan! I love your Haruka drop kick!" Yusuke says enthusiastically.

Kuwabara bowed, "I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Mikoto laughed heartily at the boys, "So you guys are my biggest fans eh?" she paused.

"As you know who I am, I'm Mikoto Haruka, aka the Iron Maiden."

She flashed a meaningful smile almost like a lions grin. "I bet you kids are tired. I'll take your stuff and put it in the Hummer and you guys go on ahead and sit down."

Kurama walked with the group and placed them in the massive vehicle, and then began to help Mikoto, but was denied. He too was pushed into the Hummer, "I was going to help her but she said that two trips are for wimps."

Yusuke and Kuwabara began inspecting the vehicle as Keiko fixed herself, "I'm sure that she's going to have to take more than once trip though."

Kurama pointed out Mikoto, "I don't think so."

Mikoto came to the back of the Hummer, with every single piece of their luggage and placed it nicely in the back. She wiped her forehead and got into the driver's seat and looked over to Kurama who was in the passenger's seat.

"Alright, let's rock n' roll." Mikoto says laughing as she turned the engine.

-Hospital-

The group exited the vehicle and walked behind Mikoto, who then walked to the elevator and pressed the fifth floor.

"If you guys wanna visit Hana when I'm not here, her room number is 520." Mikoto informed.

The group nodded as Kurama watched the lights change on the top, and leaned against the wall. The doors opened and the group begins to walk to Hana's room.

Kurama was certain that he felt a ping in his heart, and pressed against his chest.

They arrive at the door, and Mikoto waved, "I gotta go… You can stay as long as you like, I've already talked to the staff up here."

She smiled and patted Kurama on the back roughly making him step forward.

Keiko watched Kurama become nervous, and knock on the door.

"Come in, the doors open!" Hana yelled.

Kurama turned the handle and stopped in his tracks when he spotted all the machinery that she was hooked on to. Her face lit up as she tried to get out of the bed, Kurama hurried over to her and hugged her as she sat over the edge. Her IV'd hands wrapped around Kurama and she began to tear up a bit.

"Sichi! It's been so long!" Hana ushered out.

Kurama rested his head on hers, "I know… It's been much too long."

Yusuke and the others peer around Kurama; Yusuke spotted the machinery and Hana who was engrossed in Kurama's presence.

Once Hana let go, she spotted the group and waved gently as she smiled, "You must be Kura's team mates; it's very nice to meet you… I'm Emiko Haruka… But please call me Hana." She introduced herself, and bowed.

"We've heard a lot from Kurama." Yusuke says nudging Kurama's elbow.

Kurama cleared his throat, "Obviously, I talk about you a lot."

Hana flushed, "Um… I talk a lot about you too."

Kuwabara grasped Hana's hands, "How are you? My name is Kazuma Kuwabara, and I will protect you with Kurama can't!"

Hana giggled, "Thank you very much, Kazuma."

Kuwabara blushed, "Aw shucks."

Keiko noticed a bit of jealousy from the kitsune, "Hana, my name is Keiko Yukimura and this is Yusuke Urameshi."

Yusuke was sitting in the chair, "Yo, nice to meet you."

Hana nodded, "It's nice to meet all of you finally."

Her icy gaze pinned Kurama, "He would never let me meet his friends as a child, so it's nice to finally meet someone who's like Kurama."

Keiko shook her head, "I'm just a human…"

Hana giggled, "That's alright… Me too."

Yusuke was taken aback, "Really? You're human too?"

Hana nodded, "Yup, all of me is human."

Kurama nodded in agreement, "So, how are you?"

Hana brought her hands to her lap, "I'm perfect now, surrounded by my new family and my dear friend."

Yusuke looked at Hana suspiciously, "What's the matter, Yusuke-kun?" Hana asked cocking her head.

"It's nothing…" Yusuke says.

Hana pulled at Kurama and then glared at him making Yusuke jump out of his skin, "Man, that's creepy… It's like looking at your twin Kurama."

Hana then smiled gently, "I already have a twin."

Yusuke's mouth dropped, "A twin?!"

Hana nodded, "Yup, as well as five other siblings."

"Wow, that's a lot." Keiko says.

Hana nodded, "but they're all busy with their own lives, which I understand… Kana, Kagura and my mom come to see me a lot, so it makes me happy."

Kuwabara looks at Kurama who was watching Hana intently, "So, Hana… Do you know when you'll get out?"

Hana shook her head and her shoulders slumped, "I have no idea, actually… My doctor at least said that I can spend time with my family and friends on Christmas, but they're not sure about New Year's."

Kurama looked Hana in the eyes, "It'll be fine Hana, and quit stressing… If worse comes to worse, we'll spend the holidays here."

Hana smiled, "Do you mind if I talk to Kurama privately?" she asked the group.

The kids nod and exit the room, and Kurama laid Hana back down.

"If you don't rest you'll never feel better." Kurama says.

Yusuke pressed his ear against the door; Keiko slapped his arm and pulled him to the vending machines, "Will you buy me something please?"

-In the room-

Hana laid her head down on the pillows and turned her head to the kitsune, "What's the matter Sichi? You're acting funny."

Kurama shook his head, "It's nothing, I promise."

Hana shook her head, "I can tell when you're lying… Tell me."

Kurama sighed, "You got me I suppose."

"I always do." Hana says.

Kurama inhaled deeply, "I'm just concerned for your health."

Hana shook her head once more, "I'm fine Kurama… I got out of a coma a soon as you got back from your dark tournament."

Kurama crossed his arms and sat in the chair right next to Hana, "I know that… but I've… never seen you like "this" before."

Hana smiled, "It was much worse, or so say my sister."

Kurama nodded, "Kana told me,"

Hana sighed, "I don't like being sick… I don't like being here unable to move, unable to hug you and go places with you…" Hana paused only to begin to tear up. "I was so scared when I was told that I went into a coma again… I was scared that I'd never see you again…"

Kurama caressed Hana's face and wiped her tears, "Don't cry, it's going to be alright… We have basically two months together… and I won't leave your side."

Hana smiled and hiccupped, "Thank you."

Kurama returned with his true smile, "Hana you're my best friend… I can't just leave you, when you need me."

Hana shook her head, "Then convince my mother, to take me to Nagasaki with you."

Kurama felt a lump in his throat, "That's a tall order, but I'll work on it."

Wow... a tall order! OMG! What's gonna happen?!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Only the OCs!

Boku no Sekai

My World

Hana smiled, "You can let your friends back in now."

Kurama shook his head, "I think they need to get some sleep, I'm sure they left already."

Hana shook her head, "Yusuke's trying to hear our conversation."

Kurama rolled his eyes and opened the door only to let Yusuke fall on the floor, "Ow! Hey man!"

Keiko spotted Yusuke and pulled his ear, "What did I tell you! Leave him alone!"

Kuwabara laughed quietly, and Yusuke glared at him.

Keiko bowed to Hana and Kurama, "Mikoto is outside and told us to go to her place and get some sleep."

Kurama nodded, "good night then."

Hana waved, "good night, Urameshi, Kuwabara, and Yukimura!"

Once they left Kurama closed the door to Hana's room, "Aren't you going to get some sleep as well?"

Kurama nodded, "Of course, but only after you fall asleep."

Hana rolled her eyes then sighed, "You haven't changed a bit!"

Kurama smiled, "You haven't changed either."

-The next day-

Kurama jolted awake by a nurse accidently brushing against his knee, "I'm so sorry dear!"

Kurama cleared his throat and felt a crick in his neck, "It's alright, and you're just doing your job."

Hana was awake and smiled at Kurama, "Kakera, just said that it was alright to go outside and go exploring today! But I have to come back before seven."

The nurse smiled, "Of course, I'm sure with the winter weather coming up, I'm sure you already know the regulations."

Kurama nodded, "Yes, ma'am"

Kakera smiled and then left the room, "Have fun you two!"

Kurama stood up and stretched as he popped his back and his neck, "You slept like a rock." Hana giggled. "You didn't move from that position all night."

Kurama rubbed the back of his head, pressing down some sticking up hairs. "I was tired I suppose."

Hana frowned, "Have you not been sleeping well at night?"

Kurama shook his head, "Some nights are better than others."

Hana looked at her now free body, "I feel free for once."

Kurama helped Hana get up and get dressed, Hana blushed furiously. "What's the matter Hana? I'm not looking."

Hana gulped, "I know! It's just… You're a guy… and I'm a girl… and…"

Kurama chuckled, "Don't sweat the small stuff Hana…"

"What about the others." Hana asked.

"Mikoto has them busy today… It's just me and you today." Kurama informed.

Hana blushed, "Mom brought me my clothes this morning,"

Kurama nodded as he spotted a clear bag with Hana's bright pink dress with a lavender turtleneck and her white wool stockings, as well as her brown Mary Jane's'. Hana watched Kurama as he helped her shimmy into her stockings and pull them up to her belly button; Hana giggled and pushed it down a bit. She weakly put on her clothing and tried to stand up but her legs gave out making her fall on Kurama.

"I'm sorry…" Hana apologized.

Kurama shook his head, "Don't it's alright."

Hana straightened out her dress and placed on her shoes, and with Kurama's help walked over to her black wheelchair. Kurama noticed that she had her snow white p-coat, as well as her scarf and her ear muffs, and placed them on her. Hana smiled, "Thank you Shuichi…"

Kurama smiled, "You're fine… Where do you wanna go?"

Hana was being pushed by Kurama to the elevator and brought her finger to her lip, "I don't know. There's not really a whole lot to do in the winter."

Kurama sighed, "Unfortunately that's true… I'm sure you wanna do something fun though."

Hana nodded, "Yes!"

Finally, out the door Kurama pushed Hana to the local park. "We use to play here a lot when we were younger…" Hana reminisced.

She pushed her glasses up, as Kurama locked her in place as he sat on a bench next to her. Hana looked over to Kurama, "I'm glad that you're here, Sichi."

"Me too, I'm glad that I can take care of you today." Kurama said smiling.

Hana returned the smile, "Me too…"

Hana sighed and then spotted another familiar red heads bow in a tree, not too far away. Hana giggled and pointed out the red head to Kurama who went over to the tree and spotted a small girl who was asleep on a branch. He looked over her black long sleeved dress that swept against her knees and her hood which was pulled over her eyes, on top of the hood it looked like eyes were watching him. Kurama grabbed her leg making the red head jerk awake her dark circles noticeable around her blue eye, she shifted and looked down sleepily at Kurama who waved at her, "Hello Rouge."

She growled then snuggled back into her curled up position, then her blue eye popped open and she tackled Kurama off his feet.

"Kurama! You're back! Yay!" Rouge snuggled in his chest then spotted Hana in her wheelchair waving at her.

Rouge jumped up and smacked Kurama with her long hair as she ran toward Hana, Rouge then jumped on Hana's lap and hugged her lovingly.

"Yay! My Hana!" Rouge says loudly.

Hana petted her smoothing out some of her wild hairs, from sleeping in trees.

"How are you Rouge?" Hana asked.

"Cold…" Rouge responded as she shivered.

"Where are your clothes?" Hana asked.

"I don't remember." Rouge responded as she placed a finger under her bottom lip.

Hana shook her head, "Then, let's get you some clothes."

Rouge fist pumped, as Kurama unlocked Hana's wheelchair and Rouge jumped on the back her feet resting on the railing that protruded behind Hana. Kurama then pushed Hana over to a cross walk and Rouge pushed against Kurama's stomach as he pressed on through the light.

"Wee! This is fun! I gotta do this more often!" Rouge yelled.

Hana giggled, "I know right? Thanks to Kurama!"

Rouge looked up to Kurama upside down, "Hey, hey!"

Kurama looked down, "What?"

"I can see up your nose." Rouge said laughing hysterically.

Kurama sighed and rubbed his nose, then placed it back on the handle. Rouge screamed making Hana turn to the direction she was screaming, "What's the matter Rouge?"

"He's not sanitary!" Rouge yelled.

Hana rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt that Rouge…"

"Nu uh! He wiped his nose and didn't use a Kleenex!" Rouge shouted.

Hana sighed, "Rouge its fine… Shuichi's not sick."

Rouge sighed then looked at Kurama suspiciously, "I'm watching you…"

Kurama sighed with Hana and then stopped at a store to shop with the girls.

-A couple hours later-

"Rouge; did you get what you wanted?" Hana asked.

Rouge showed the couple her new dress and jacket combo; of course the outfit was red. Rouge pulled out the jacket and placed it on and snuggled down in the p-coat dress.

"It's velvet!" Rouge says smiling; she then placed on her panda ear muffs and gloves.

Kurama tried to hold back a laugh but it didn't last for long, he laughed loudly as Rouge twirled in her dress, she stopped in mid spin and looked at the red head.

"What are you laughing at?" Rouge interrogated.

"You're just so adorable… I can't believe that you can hurt someone." Kurama said wiping his eyes and holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

Rouge's eye welled with tears, "You meanie! I would hurt you, but Hana's here."

Kurama got a hold of himself and patted Rouge on the head, "I'm sorry Rouge, you're just too easy."

Hana chuckled herself, "Rouge you're just so cute! I have to agree with Kurama…"

Rouge looked betrayed, "Hana… I thought that I could trust you! Now I know the truth!"

Hana looked at Rouge and then grabbed her and hugged her, "I love you Rougie, and you're my best friend."

Rouge then smiled like a little kid, "I love you too Hana!"

Kurama smiled then looked at his watch, "Hana, I think it's time to go back to the hospital."

Hana nodded, "Ok, sounds good, Kana will get out of school soon anyway."

Rouge walked with the couple back to the hospital and then went back in her tree.

"Why doesn't Rouge go with us?" Kurama asked.

"She gets stopped every time by security and is told that younger children can't enter here." Hana explains.

Kurama cocks his head, "Doesn't she have a license?"

Hana nodded, "Yes, but she left it at our summer home."

Kurama nodded, "I see."

-520-

Back in the hospital room, Hana was undressed by a nurse this time and placed back on the monitors and under the covers.

"Are you uncomfortable at all dearie?" Kakera asked.

Hana shook her head, "Not at all thank you very much Kakera."

The nurse nodded and exited the room, letting Kurama back in. Kurama sat down next to Hana who began to smile, "I was nice while it lasted."

Kurama nodded, "Hopefully, we'll have you walking on your own two feet."

Hana nodded in agreement, "I know… I really wish that I didn't have to depend on anyone."

Hana's smile turned into a frown but was suddenly turned back into a smile as she watched her identical twin sister walk through the door.

Kana looked over the red head in skeptism, "What's up Minamino?"

Kurama stood up as Kana walked over to him and hugged him her arms locking around the middle of his rib cage.

"I've missed you punk." Kurama says.

Kana nodded, "I've missed you as well."

"Hana told me that you're going to be joining the Olympics hopefully?" Kurama asked the twin.

Kana nodded, "Yup, I'll be living the dream."

Kurama released Kana who sat next to Kurama and looked at Hana, "Don't look too awfully happy over there."

Hana pulled up her covers to hide her face, "I am happy."

Kana smiled, "I'm glad," she turned to Kurama. "So if you're here that means your friends are right?"

Kurama nodded, "The last I heard of them they were spending time with your mother."

Kana nodded, "Right, Kagura said something like that." She paused. "So are you gonna ask mom about us moving to Nagasaki?"

Kurama shrugged, "I haven't seen her today, I've been with Hana all day."

"So, go talk to her, I think she's almost here, just pull her aside and ask her." Kana says. "I'll stay with sicky over here."

Hana pushed the covers away from her face, "I can't help it, Kana!"

Kana laughed loudly, "I know…"

Kurama stood up and took Kana's word and met Mikoto at the elevator. The rest of the group went to Hana's room, from behind Mikoto, Kurama noticed Kagura. Her purple hair was dominating her pale skin, and her big honey orbs were watching Kurama.

Kurama bent to her level, to meet her face, "How are you Kagura?"

She blushed furiously and pushed toward her sisters' room, "Don't mind her… She's still got the hots for you." Mikoto laughed.

Kurama laughed himself, "I remember that… Anyway, Mikoto there's something that I want to ask you."

Mikoto stepped out of the elevator and rested against the wall, "What's up Minamino?"

Kurama pulled his hands out of his pocket and bowed deeply, "I would like to take Hana and Kana with me back to Nagasaki to have them live with me."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own YYH!

Only the OCs!

Boku no Sekai

My World

Kurama pulled his hands out of his pocket and bowed deeply, "I would like to take Hana and Kana with me back to Nagasaki to have them live with me."

Mikoto's eyebrow rose, "That's the frankest thing I think I ever got from you, minus you telling me your "secret"."

Kurama looked Mikoto straight in the eye, her blue eyes yielding to worry and concern. Mikoto sighed and held up two fingers, "I want you to promise me two things: Number One. Make sure that my babies are taken care of. Number Two. You admit to yourself that you're in love with Hana, and you'll quit hiding it."

Kurama bit his lip, and watched Mikoto's facial expression, "I will abide to your terms and conditions."

Mikoto laughed loudly, "There's no reason to get all serious… but with my Hana… Please take care of her…"

"Why did you just keep telling Hana that she couldn't live with me?" Kurama asked.

Mikoto smirked, "I had to make sure that I could make you say that you loved Hana… I didn't want her hurt and left alone."

Kurama became defensive, "I'd never ever leave Hana side. I promised her as children that I'd never leave her."

"But you did, although you really had no choice to." Mikoto explained.

"You're talking about the dark tournament aren't you?" Kurama asked coolly.

Mikoto nodded, "Bingo, but I understand why you never told her your feelings. You didn't want her to be a target or a person of interest with demons."

Kurama nodded, "Yes, Hana is the most important person in my life; she's truly my world… I don't think I'd be alive without her."

Mikoto smiled, "Just tell her once the time is right… I don't want you two to rush."

She then reached inside her jacket pocket, "This is a ring that Midori Haruka wore herself, and I see no better person to have it than you two. Of course, I know that you're going to wait and see… It's just in your personality."

Kurama took the box and looked inside and admired the ring, he could feel the miko's power surging through it. He looked at the inscription: I will protect you. It was just a plain silver ring with the inscription on the inside.

"Thank you Mikoto. You don't know how much this means to me." Kurama admitted.

Mikoto smiled, "You're fine… Now let's spend some time with our girls."

Kurama returned the smile and hid the ring from sight.

-Christmas-

Hana with the help of Kana walked through the threshold of her house, and gasped at the lighting inside with the Christmas tree decorated with all kinds of Japanese items such as a Shinto Gate and a star on top of the tree. Hana pulled from Kana and carefully walked over to it and smiled.

"It's so beautiful… I never thought that I'd see our own Christmas tree." Hana said smiling.

Mikoto yelled for all the girls minus Hana, to help her with the Christmas dinner, Hana watched the door open to reveal a long purple haired man whose brown eyes sparked once he spotted Hana; he ran over to Hana and picked her up.

"Hana, how are you?! I've missed you! I've been so busy with sempai-sama's mess that I didn't have time to visit you."

Hana squeaked, "I'm fine Bankotsu… and its fine I understand. I'm just glad that you could make it here."

Bankotsu spotted Kana and hugged her from behind earning a smack down, Haruka style. Yusuke watched Kana flip out of her embracer and sweep his legs from underneath him and almost punched him while straddling him. Bankotsu covered his face, "Suki! Don't hit me!"

Kana quickly lost her temper, "Don't call me Suki!"

Bankotsu shivered in fear as Mikoto picked him up and grabbed Kana to finish was she was doing. He then wandered to the living room, where most of the men were laughing at him, including Hana.

"You should've known better than to sneak up behind her." Kurama informed.

"That and call her Suki." Hana said smiling. "Sometimes, I don't even get away with it."

Yusuke and Kuwabara admired the castle like house, and then noticed Rouge walking on the second floor trying to be sneaky and go to the kitchen. Rouge tiptoes over to the cookie dough and steals a little bit then eats it. Rouge smiles and hums, "Yummy!"

She then attempts to sneak out, however Mikoto caught her and put her to work washing the dishes. Rouge teared up and basically put on a hazmat suit for the dishes.

Yusuke nudged Hana's arm her eyes flickered over to Yusuke, "what's up?"

He pointed over to Rouge, "Why is she dressed like that?"

Hana looked over to where Yusuke was pointing and giggled, "She's a strict vegetarian, and an animal lover… So when my mom asks her to wash the dishes, Rouge doesn't know which dish had meat in it, so just to be safe she places a hazmat suit on, and most likely will start crying if she encounters any meat."

Yusuke nodded his head, "I see… So she hates meat."

Hana nodded, "With a passion. She loves to love the animals not eat them."

Yusuke sighed, "But they're here to eat."

Hana nodded, "I know… If you want to argue with Rouge about her eating habits then go right ahead."

Kurama looked over to Yusuke's spot and noticed that he and Hana were talking, Kurama wandered into the kitchen; bad idea, every female in the kitchen kicked him out and shouted at him. Kurama defensively put up his hands and backed out of the kitchen.

Yusuke laughed at Kurama who sat back down in defeat, "I should've known better."

"What did you need Sichi?" Hana asked beginning to get up.

Kurama panicked, "Hana, it's alright. I'll get it later."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood up as Mikoto came into the room, "Ah, it seems I have volunteers already; great! Yusuke you set the table, and Kuwabara you help the girls with setting the food on the table."

Yusuke and Kuwabara glared at the fox and white haired woman, who smiled.

"Hey mom, where's Itsuki, Aika, Rai, and Sai?" Hana asked.

Mikoto checked the wall clock, "They should be here right about now."

Not to sooner, the rest of the Haruka posse entered the house.

Yusuke and Kuwabara introduced themselves to the rest of the Haruka clan.

Aika spotted Hana and caressed her cheek, "I missed you a lot, Hana."

Hana pressed her face against Aika's touch, "I missed you too oneesan (Older Sister)."

Itsuki, Rai and Sai swarmed the twin with love as well as talking to the rest of Team Urameshi.

Itsuki looked over at Kurama and sat next to him, "How's it going?" He asked in his deep voice.

Kurama shrugged, "I've been better I suppose."

Itsuki nodded, "Hana seems to be the one to bring the whole family together… even if she doesn't mean to."

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Kurama asked.

Rai and Bankotsu look at one another inspecting as if they were twins themselves. Yusuke and Sai were talking along with Keiko, and Kuwabara was busily hitting on Aika, who gently put the boy down.

Mikoto rang a gong, causing everyone to quiet down; "Christmas dinner is served!"

Everyone walked in and Rouge placed everyone in the seats that she wanted at the long table: on the right side sat from right to left; Kurama, Hana, Kana, Bankotsu, Aika, Kagura and on the end was Mikoto. Facing them on the left was; Itsuki, Rai, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and on the end was Rouge.

"Kono shokuji o arigatōgozaimashi; (Thank you for this meal)!" Everyone said at once.

-After the dinner-

Everyone including Team Urameshi washed their plates and placed them on the drying racks. After everyone finished cleaning up, they went into the living room to begin to open presents and such.

-Later that night-

Yusuke and the rest of the group began to pack up their belongings, to return back to Nagasaki, Hana, Kana and Rouge also began packing their belongings.

Hana grasped her suitcases full of clothes and the basic essentials.

"Don't worry about the rest of your stuff, I'll send whatever you need." Mikoto informed.

Hana smiled, "Thank you mom,"

Mikoto hugged her twins as well as Rouge, "I'm going to miss you cuties like crazy."

"We'll miss you too…But it's not like we won't see you in the summer." Kana says.

Hana wiped her eyes as her mother kissed each of their foreheads, "You don't wanna miss your plane, go ahead and go to the Hummer, and I'll be there momentarily."

Hana hobbled over to the Hummer as Kurama stepped out to help Hana up. She grasped his hand tightly as she sat next to Keiko. Kurama sat next to her as Kana, Rouge, and Bankotsu climbed in the second row.

Keiko giggled, "We're gonna look like clowns getting out of a car."

Hana smiled, "I'm used to it, having six other siblings ya know."

Kana turned around in the seat, "You have no idea what it's like to be stared at by just having a lot of siblings."

Mikoto entered the Hummer and turned on the engine, as the teenagers conversed and such. Finally at the airport, Mikoto hugged her children once more, and then pulled Kurama into a crushing hug.

"Take care… Please be careful and don't hesitate to call me if you need me." Mikoto says softly.

Kurama returned with a crushing hug of his own, "Same here."

Mikoto waved as the teenagers wander to the Haruka terminal.

-Back in Nagasaki-

The group rubbed their legs and groaned for the long trip, Kurama placed Hana in her wheelchair and gave her to Rouge who looked at Kurama like he was stupid.

"I can't see over the chair!" Rouge yelled waving her arms around.

Kurama smiled, as Bankotsu went to help Rouge.

Hana grasped her carryon bag as Bankotsu went to flag down several taxis.

Keiko spotted her bags and went to reach for them only for a couple of pale hands to get to them first. She looked to the hands belonged to, Keiko was sure that he was sick; his tall scraggly appearance didn't seem healthy, that and his white hair made him looked really washed out with his pale complexion. Keiko smiled at the man who looked down at her with his chocolate eyes peering down at her; he returned with more a sneer than a smile.

Keiko fidgeted, "Um, could I have my items please?"

The man continued to look at Keiko, "As long as I get to keep looking at you."

Keiko felt uncomfortable by the man, "Um, ok."

He smiled as Keiko fell into his gaze, and then soon passed out. The pale man picked Keiko up over his shoulder and left her belongings.

Yusuke looked around then spotted Keiko's things, but not Keiko.

"Keiko? Where are you?" Yusuke wondered aloud.

Kuwabara noticed that Yusuke began to freak out, "What's the matter man?"

"Where's Keiko?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara shrugged, "I don't know, wasn't she one of the first ones to get off the plane?"

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, but obviously she was just here! Look her stuff is here!"

Kurama approached the boys, "What's going on?"

Yusuke threw his hands up in the air, "Keiko got kidnapped!"

Kurama looked at Kuwabara who tried to calm his friend down, "Whoever took her doesn't smell human."

Yusuke buried his hands in his hair as he began to lose it, "Damnit Keiko!"

Kurama rested a firm hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure she's fine, we just have to look for clues on where she could've been taken."

Yusuke began to calm down, "I know… but it just seems like I just rescued Keiko."

Kuwabara nodded in agreement, "I know Urameshi, but we gotta look for her."

Yusuke looked at his friend, "I know that! I'm going!"

Kurama picked up Keiko's belongings and put them with Hana's things, "I'll keep Keiko's things with me until you return. Let's rendezvous at the park in about an hour."

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded, "Alright. See you in a bit."

Kurama nodded and took off with Keiko's things.

-Kurama's apartment-

Kurama carried Hana up the stairs while Kana carried the wheelchair. He unlocked the door, as Hana looked around, 'A typical man living by himself, clothes everywhere and some random water bottles were left on the table.'

Hana sweat dropped as Kana took the words out of her mouth, "Typical male."

Kurama rolled his eyes, as he sat Hana down at the table.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave you guys here… Keiko's been kidnapped." Kurama informed the girls.

Rouge's head poked up, "Can I help?!"

Kurama nodded, "Hana, Kana; You don't mind staying here, do you?"

The twins shook their heads, "Nope, it'll give us some time to go to the school and get registered as well as clean up this mess!" Kana said.

Kurama sighed, "Alright… I'll see you then."

Keiko kidnapped! OMG! What's going on?!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own YYH

only the OCs

Boku no Sekai

My World

Keiko began to come to. Her eyes fluttered as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yusuke?" Keiko said quietly.

Keiko felt around and found out that she was in some sort of abandoned shack. She stood up and noticed that it was quite clean, "This place… Is it someone's home?"

She then wandered to the door and tried to open it but was denied by it being locked from the outside. Keiko sighed, "Where am I?"

Keiko felt someone watching her. She turned to meet the pale man's chest. She pressed her back against the door, "What do you want with me?" she asked bravely.

The man smiled showing a very sharp canine, "I want you to obey me."

Keiko stood up with her hands on her hips, "You what?! Good luck! Because I obey no one! I'm a free person."

The male laughed, "Oh trust me, love… You'll want to after I get done with you."

Keiko brought a curled hand to her heart, "Wh… What do you mean… by that?"

The man smirked, "I thought that you'd never ask."

Keiko suddenly became frightened as the man came closer to her, brushing his body against hers. She felt her body betraying her, but her mind pushed against the man's will. Keiko heard the door unlock behind her as the man's now red eyes glowered into her honey orbs. He brushed his lips against her ear, "You better hope that I don't find you."

'I'm being hunted?' Keiko wondered.

The male obviously read her thoughts, "Yes you are… I'll give you a five minute head start."

Keiko turned to the open door that opened to the bare woods. She gulped, then sprinted for her life, trying to find a good place to hide from the masochist. She pressed her back against a tree after she thought that it would be a good place to rest. Keiko then heard a twig snap and froze, as she also heard footsteps. Keiko looked up to the black sky that was scattered with bright stars, as well as the full moon that shown brightly.

Keiko gathered courage and stepped out from behind the tree, she was sure that she heard a loud howl and looked in the direction in which it came. She grasped her heart as she spotted a rather large animal on top of a cliff that was about thirty feet away. Keiko felt true terror as she stepped backwards and tripped over a large tree root. She brought her legs to her body as she rested her head on her knees.

"What is that?" Keiko thought out loud, "Is it a dog?"

Too frightened to give thought to the situation, she sat there in silence, hoping that neither the pale man, nor the massive animal found her. Keiko breathed in deeply, as she whispered, "I wonder if my five minutes is up?"

Keiko shook her head as she didn't want to think of what that man would've done to her. She then heard another loud howl, this time it seemed a lot closer. Keiko gulped once more then decided to move from her tree, and look out to the moonlight painted woods. She spotted shrubbery as well as a fairly large Sakaki in the distance. Keiko smiled to herself as she then stood up and began to run toward the sacred tree.

Finally, Keiko reached the tree and took in heavy breaths inhaling the deep scent of the hinoki. Keiko then spotted a place that was hidden away from the world; she shimmied in between the tree and the hill that created a hole. Keiko held her breath as she was sure that she saw a flash of white. Keiko looked away as the pale man sprinted away from her position. Keiko released her mouth and let out a deep breath, she once again curled in to ball as she cried in fear.

Not too much later, Keiko fell asleep in her little hole.

-Sunrise-

Keiko awoke to loud snorting of a rather large dog, but not as big as the other one she saw last night. She tried to usher it away but this only made the dog enter the hole with her. Keiko sighed and petted the black dog's head as it wagged its tail. She looked it in the eyes and it seemed to understand her as she spoke to it.

"I'm glad that you came when you did…I was so scared, I'm also thankful that you're really kind." Keiko said.

The dog barked deep and loud as she heard someone calling for it, "Futan, where are you?"

Keiko recognized the deep voice, "That's…"

She then exited her little hole with her friend, and hobbled over toward the next tree, and hissed in pain. Keiko looked down at her bruised ankle, "Great… Now I have a sprained ankle."

Not much later, the dog ran up to his owner's long legs, and then ran back to Keiko and nudged against her hand. Keiko rubbed his head once more.

The large man approached Keiko's tree and met the frightened and hurt girl. Keiko looked up into the man's face and blushed furiously. Niwa Yu stood in front of her. His golden eyes examining her.

The giant sat on his knee in a proposal position to at least try to get to Keiko's level.

"Hey, are you hurt?" Niwa's low voice boomed.

Keiko nodded, "Yeah, I think I sprained my ankle."

Niwa's eyes darkened, "Let's get you somewhere safe."

Futan barked loudly as he sniffed Keiko's ankle as Niwa began to pick her up bridal style.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." Niwa instructed.

Keiko blushed once more and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hands brushed against his muscular arms. As Niwa carried her out of the forest, his golden eyes focused on the trail ahead of him, his green hair fluttering in the wind and landed back on his shoulders. Keiko looked forward as Futan jumped around and then did a full sprint ahead of Niwa.

"Thank you very much." Keiko said breaking the silence.

Niwa smiled gently at the petite girl, "It's not a problem… I'm sure you know who I am right?"

Keiko nodded, "You're Niwa Yu,"

He smiled once more, "Yup, that's me, so who are you?"

Keiko met his gold eyes and blushed, "I'm Keiko Yukimura."

Niwa's eyes widen then go back to normal, "You mean like the noodle restaurant?"

Keiko nodded and smiled, "Yup that's me!"

Niwa returned the smile, "Your dad makes the best ramen…"

Keiko nodded, "Yeah, he does..."

Niwa then became serious, "What were you doing in the deep woods?"

Keiko shoulders fell, "Um…"

Niwa adjusted Keiko to a more comfortable position against his chest, "It's alright. Nothing is going to hurt you with me here."

Keiko nodded as she told Niwa about the pale man and her just getting back to Nagasaki.

"So, you were just minding your own business, and he came out of nowhere and kidnapped you here?" Niwa asked trying not to lose his temper.

Keiko nodded, "Yeah, he also said something about, 'I'm going to make you want to obey me', Niwa's spirit energy leaked out as he became more and more furious.

"Keiko, you don't have to say anymore… I'll take care of you." Niwa said kindly.

Keiko smiled at the giant, "Oh no! You don't have to! I'm sure my friends are worried about me…"

Niwa nodded, "I figured. No worries, I'll let you use my shower, phone, fridge, closet anything you need."

Keiko then blushed, "Thank you very much Niwa… You're very kind."

She noticed that Niwa had a light blush on his face, but it quickly disappeared. They approached a large H3, as the dog was sitting at the door waiting for Niwa to open it. He unlocked the door and placed Keiko in the passenger's seat. She buckled her seat belt as Futan went in the backseat and pressed his head under her armpit making her giggle loudly.

"Stop that!" Keiko giggled.

Niwa walked over to the driver's side and started the massive vehicle.

-Niwa's mansion-

Keiko gawked at the massive estate on top of the 'rich district' of Nagasaki. Niwa pressed a button and opened the large gate that blocked off the drive way. Keiko admired the Victorian like house with pillars in the front. She watched all of the landscapers work on the yard for the spring coming up. Niwa pulled his H3 up to the stairs that led up to the mansion. He picked Keiko up once more and brought her inside his house. The head maid followed Niwa to the living room, "Make sure she gets an ice pack and whatever else she needs. This is Keiko. I'll have no questions as to why she's here, got it?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, sir."

Niwa walked out of the room for a split second only to come back in with Futan who jumped on Keiko's lap.

"Oof!" Keiko squeaks.

The maid bowed to Keiko, "Madam… I am at your service. My name is Kikyo. Master Niwa has given your every need to me. Please, let me help you."

Keiko blushed, "Um, thank you! Can I please have some ice for my ankle?"

"Right away, madam. I'll also get you some water." Kikyo wisped out of the room, leaving Niwa and Keiko in the same room.

Niwa plopped in a chair in front of Keiko, "Welcome to the casa de Yu."

Keiko giggled at the giant, "Niwa, I can't thank you enough… Please, if there is anything I could ever do for you…"

Kikyo returned walking quickly with a pitcher of ice water and two glasses, as well as a packet of ice. She placed it on Keiko's ankle for her, "Is there anything else, madam?"

Niwa looked over to Kikyo, "Have Akari prepare the blue meal preparation."

Kikyo nodded, "Right away, sir."

She bowed as she quickly walked over to the kitchen area, "You have a very nice home Niwa."

Niwa smiled, "Thank you Keiko. Are you comfortable?"

Keiko nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Suddenly, Niwa's cell phone began to ring.

"Yo." Niwa answered casually. "Yeah, I got her. Not to worry she's in good hands, have her friends come over if they'd like."

Keiko cocked her head as Niwa talked on the phone with someone.

Niwa then hung up and smiled at Keiko, "Hana has good connections."

Keiko's mouth dropped, "Hana… You… Know?"

Niwa laughed, "Yeah, Hana and the Haruka family, as well as the Akisu family go way back."

Keiko tilted her head at the second name, "Who is Akisu?"

Niwa looked Keiko in the eye, "Rouge."

Keiko looked down at her water, "Oh I see, that's great! I just met them actually."

Niwa nodded, "I see. So, Keiko how are you feeling?"

"Very comfortable actually." Keiko responded.

Niwa smiled, "Good. I won't have anything less."

Keiko retuned Niwa's smile, "Um… I'm trying not to be a fan girl."

Niwa laughed once more, "Don't worry about it Keiko, I'm used to it… but I don't bring them in here."

"Ok then. I really like your music, as well as your choreography… The music makes me want to dance." Keiko splurged.

Niwa nodded, "That's good to know."

Keiko looked down at her water once more then blushed, "Niwa?"

The green haired man looked over to Keiko his golden eyes boring into her honey orbs.

"What's up?" Niwa asked.

Keiko sighed, "Nevermind…"

Niwa looked at Keiko skeptically, "Ask me anything Keiko."

Keiko fidgeted, "Um, do you want to exchange numbers?"

Niwa smiled gently at the petite woman, "Of course."

Keiko felt her heart speed up as Niwa gave her his phone, "Here, put your info in there."

The smart phone was warm in her hands, she clicked on the screen icon that read contacts and created her info in Niwa's phone; she put everything that she could think of in there, and then returned Niwa's phone.

He then texted Keiko his number which made her smile.

The butler arrived in the living room with Yusuke and Kuwabara who ran to greet Keiko.

Keiko tried to get up but the pain her ankle made her sit back down, "Keiko! Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Of course I am. Niwa's made very good company."

Yusuke and Kuwabara were greeted by Niwa's famous smile, "Sup?"

Kuwabara almost had a heart attack, "Ni… Ni… Niwa Yu! I love your music! I love you in general… but not in a weird way."

Niwa waved his hand, "I figured that's what you meant man, not to worry."

"Thank you for taking care of Keiko, Niwa." Yusuke said as he bowed.

Niwa smiled, "Not a problem… Um."

"Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke introduced.

Niwa's eye brows rose, "Nice to meet you guys, I'm having my chef making a buffet if you want to stay and eat some."

Keiko answered for the men, "That would be nice, thank you Niwa."

Niwa smiled baring a canine and stood up and stretched as he called for one of his maids.

A petite girl entered the room and curtsied to Niwa and his guests, "Yes, sir?"

"Why don't you show Keiko to the pink suite?" Niwa said. "I'm sure she's tired of being in those dirty clothes."

She nodded as she helped Keiko stand up as she hoppled with the small maid, leaving Niwa, Yusuke, and Kuwabara in the same room together.

"I've heard a lot about you, Urameshi." Niwa said as soon as Keiko was out of ear shot.

Yusuke looked at the giant, "Oh yeah? I know about you but that's only because you're rolling in dough."

Niwa frowned as he crossed his arms, "Oh yeah? I see. So, I'm having a dark tournament."

Yusuke spat out his water, "What?!"

Niwa sighed, "The poor maids just cleaned there."

"You're having a dark tournament?" Kuwabara asked hesitantly.

"Yup, I want that girl Urameshi." Niwa intimidates.

Yusuke stood his ground against the giant, "You can't have Keiko!"

Niwa shrugged, "She seems a lot happier here with me, otherwise, she would've asked to call you."

Yusuke gritted his teeth, "Keiko is my best friend, I'm not going to let you just take her from me!"

Kuwabara backed up his friend, "Keiko is precious to Urameshi!"

Niwa laughed, "Well, we'll have to see about that, now won't we?"

Yusuke clinched his fists his fingernails digging into his palm, "Yeah, we'll see."

Niwa smiled evilly to Yusuke and Kuwabara, "I'll give you details on the tournament once Hana starts to feel better."

Yusuke and Kuwabara look at each other, "How do you know her?"

Niwa smiled, "She's a family friend."

Yusuke looked at Niwa, "Then you should be a bit nicer then."

With the boys fighting down stairs Keiko hobbled into the pink suite with the maid.

-Pink Suite-

Keiko noticed that nothing in the suite was pink, but a deep violet. She admired the sculptures and paintings that she was sure that costed at least twice as much as the house. She smiled at the maid, "Thank you for helping me."

The maid returned the smile, "You're welcome, madam."

Keiko giggled lightly as she reached the bathroom, which was every different shade of pink, coral, and sandstone. She gasped at the massive infinity tub, "Wow! That's so cool!"

The maid helped Keiko get out of her uniform then handed her a controller with a single button, "Madam, if you need help, just press the button. I'll leave you to yourself."

Keiko smiled, "Thank you very much."

The maid left Keiko to herself in her nakedness to enter the warm tub. She hissed as she slithered down to where the water covered her chest as she soaked the dirt and mess away. Keiko noticed some fizzy bath salts next to her and grabbed a bottle of one that was called: _Ange Ou Demon_. It seemed to be European, but she wasn't sure. She inhaled the scent and fell in love with it. The spicy scent infiltrated her nostrils as she poured it in the tub as she read the label, ' _the Full of strong dualities, Ange Ou Demon is a fragrance for the angelic woman with a devilish streak running through her. This fragrance is perfect for evening wear with your favorite little black dress. The top notes of exotic orchidee, safran and ylang ylang tease the senses while woodsy whiffs of pallisander and oak enshroud you in mystery. Claim your innocence with fresh notes of fresh thyme Blanc, fleur de Lys, and tonka bean.'_

Keiko sighed as the warm water lapped up to her neck as she sunk beneath the surface. She scrubbed her body with a given purple pouf.

-Living Room-

Kikyo returned to Niwa who was still arguing with Yusuke and Kuwabara; "Dinner is served, sir."

Niwa turned to the maid and nodded, "Thank you." He paused as he turned to the two boys in front of him. "Well you heard the lady, let's go eat!"

-A couple minutes later: in the Pink Suite-

Keiko emerged from the steamy room and drained most of the water in the infinity tub and made it clean once more. She wrapped up in a towel and dried her hair and then spotted a door. She opened it to reveal a whole walk in closet full of women's clothing by the most expensive designers. Keiko giggled to herself as she opened one of the drawers which were labeled under garments. Keiko admired about how much clothing that Niwa had for a woman. All kinds of bra sizes and colors, as well as patterns. Keiko picked up a matching set of baby blue under garments. The next thing were the clothes themselves. Keiko couldn't imagine how much money that Niwa spent on the clothing, as she picked up a dress that was short and seemed to be a silk like cloth. She automatically put it back and spotted a conservative look, then bit her lip as she spotted a beautiful mustard yellow dress that had many designs and such in a dark forest green. It hugged her body and flared at her hips and would go to her thighs. The top part of the dress was like a tank top. As she put it on and spotted the matching cover up that brushed under her bust had frills on the inside of the cover up. Keiko looked at herself in the mirror as she smiled, "Wow, this is so pretty."

She spotted some forest green flats and placed them on her feet as she exited the room completely as Kikyo led Keiko to the dining room. She spotted the boys eating as they looked up to ogle at Keiko who blushed.

Niwa stood up once Keiko reached the table and pulled a chair out for her, "You're gorgeous."

Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouths hit the ground, "Kami Keiko… You're… So pretty." Yusuke complements.

Keiko blushed, "Um, thank you."

The boys and Keiko began to eat once more.

-Kurama's house-

Keiko and Yusuke arrive at Kurama's house and Yusuke knocks on the door lightly. Hana answers the door, "Hello? Oh hi Yusuke, Keiko please come in."

Hana walked over to the stove and turned off the tea kettle. She poured the scolding water over tea bags.

Yusuke approached Hana and attempted to help her with the tea, only to be told to sit down on the couch. Yusuke pouted as Kurama appeared from the balcony, "Oh, hello Yusuke and Keiko, might I say you look very divine tonight."

Keiko blushed at the fox, "Um, thank you Kurama."

Kurama smiled, "I'm glad to see that you're alright."

Keiko sighed, "That guy was nuts! I thought that I was gonna die. If it weren't for you guys, I don't know if I would be alive right now."

Hana gave Keiko and Yusuke a cup of tea, "I was worried about you and I knew that Niwa would be able to help find you. Let's just say that he has a good nose about things like that."

Keiko stood up and hugged Hana and realized that she was a lot skinner than her clothes showed, "Hana, I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Me either, I really appreciate you calling Niwa Yu for help." Yusuke says sarcastically.

Kurama frowned at the Yokai but Hana smiled lovingly, "Anything to help you Yusuke-kun. I just wanted Keiko brought home safely."

Yusuke patted Hana's head, "Thanks."

Hana smiled and turned to Kurama, "Hey, Sichi you should help Keiko and Yusuke with their luggage. You can take my car if you want."

Yusuke forgets that Kurama can actually drive, "You have a license Kurama?"

The red head nodded, "Yes, I've had it for a while."

Keiko smiled, "Thank you guys once again."

Keiko bowed to the couple and Hana bowed back, "Keiko, it's not a problem. Just make sure that you're more careful, okay?"

Keiko nodded, "I got ya!"

Kurama grabbed Hana's keys off the hook and walked into his room and grabbed their things. Yusuke and Keiko also began to help grabbing their things and walk down the stairs. Hana waved to the group and shut the door behind them, 'Yusuke-kun obviously is not happy about Niwa's proposition.'

The group of teenagers walked out to the parking lot as Kurama approached a very massive truck with the word "Beast" on the back window. Yusuke drooled over the truck as he began muttering to himself about the specs of the truck. Kurama laughed quietly as he placed their baggage in the back of the truck. Yusuke helped Keiko up into the truck. Then he basically had to get a running start to get into the truck. Once everyone settled in and buckled up, Yusuke sighed, "That little girl drives this truck?"

Kurama smiled, "Yes, with not a problem actually. This used to be Niwa's truck and Mikoto bought it for Hana for her sixteenth birthday."

"Oh Kurama! You're going to be a senior next year, aren't you?" Keiko asked.

Kurama nodded, "Yes, and hopefully Hana and her sister will be as well."

"Speaking of Kana, where is staying?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Kana and Bankotsu are living in the Haruka summer home." Kurama informed.

"What's up with that guys voice? It's like he never hit puberty." Yusuke asked.

Kurama chuckled, "Bankotsu is a monk and trains up high in the mountains. He dropped out of high school to help his Sempai-sama."

"Who is that?" Yusuke asked.

The Kitsune shook his head, "He never talks about them, so I have absolutely no idea."

"Why didn't he finish high school?" Keiko asked.

Kurama shrugged, "I honestly have no idea. You'll have to ask him yourself."

Keiko nodded, "Hey Kurama, you can drop me off at Yusuke's apartment. My dad's out of town to promote his noodle business."

Kurama nodded, "That's nice to know."

Keiko smiled, "I thought that you'd ought to know."

-Yusuke's apartment-

Yusuke helped Keiko get out of the truck and gets some of the luggage and goes inside his home and then goes back to get the rest of the luggage.

Yusuke and Keiko wave to Kurama and then go back up the stairs to go to bed.

Keiko sighed, "Man, today has been crazy huh?"

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, crazy."

Keiko noticed that something was bothering Yusuke, "What's the matter?"

Yusuke sighed and remembered the promise that he made her, "Niwa said that he's creating a dark tournament, but he's not going to do that yet."

Keiko's mouth dropped, "So, what? You have to go?"

Yusuke nodded, "Most likely every single person will have to go,"

Keiko bit her lip, "I worry Yusuke."

Yusuke rested a hand on Keiko's shoulder, "Hey, don't be upset. It's not gonna be for a while, okay?"

Keiko nodded, "I know, but I still can't help but worry about you and your team… I mean, Kurama and Kuwabara, not to mention yourself, are still really hurt."

Yusuke shook his head, "Keiko, I promise everything will be alright."

Keiko nodded, "Okay, I believe you."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own YYH

Only the OCs.

Boku no Sekai

My World

Ch.6

Yusuke and the group emerged from the dark depths of the cave. Keiko ran right towards Yusuke and hugged him tightly, as she cried softly.

"Thank goodness you're safe." Keiko whispered.

Hiei looks around and spotted the petite red head who then spotted him and freaked out.

"Ah! No! Not you!" Rouge yelled.

Hiei smirked and stepped towards her, Rouge stepped back and then began to run away as Hiei followed.

Kurama shook his head, "Hiei, you never seize to surprise me."

Keiko sighed, "Yusuke, what happened?"

Yusuke yawned, "I kind of beat Sensui."

Keiko cocked her head, "What do you mean 'kind of' beat him?"

Botan was with Keiko, "What do you mean? He's still alive!"

Kurama shook his head, "No, I watched Yusuke defeat Sensui, however it wasn't Yusuke, it was his demon blood."

Keiko looked at the kitsune then Yusuke, "Demon blood?"

Yusuke nodded, "Apparently my blood is the moziku demon blood, which my 'dad' is one of the three kings of demon world, Raizen. So I'm going to demon world to have a visit to my 'father'."

Keiko sighed, "So I have to wait for you for however long it takes?"

Yusuke nodded, "It would seem so,"

Keiko looked down her bangs covering her face, "Alright, I understand."

Yusuke grasped Keiko's shoulders, "Hey, I'm going to make our world a safer place alright?"

Keiko nodded, "I understand that."

Kurama closed his eyes, 'this isn't going to go very well with Hana either.'

The group then dispersed back home to rest and take care of wounds and their loved ones.

-Kurama's apartment-

Kurama opened the door to a very clean home. He took off his shoes as he spotted Hana out on the balcony, drying clothes and humming a tune. The kitsune swallowed his pride as he approached the petite woman from behind. Hana continued humming her tune as she hung up some of Kurama's skinny jeans.

"Hana?" Kurama asked.

Hana jumped a foot in the air and screamed. She turned around and grasped her overly beating heart.

"Sichi! Don't do that to me!" Hana scolded she took a deep breath and hugged him tightly. "Are you okay?" Hana asked noticing that Kurama wasn't exactly happy.

Kurama returned the hug, "I'm fine, I was just worried."

Hana pulled from the kitsune and sat back on the flat of her feet, "You must be hungry, I'll make you something to eat. Why don't you go ahead and take a shower."

Kurama sighed, "Yes mother." He said sarcastically.

Hana slapped his arm, "I'm just trying to help."

She then turned to walk to the kitchen to steam some rice and cut up vegetables that were already on the counter.

Kurama laughed, then looked down at the ground, "Hana?"

Hana hummed, not bothering to turn to face the kitsune, "What is it?"

Kurama sighed, "It's nothing, never mind."

Hana turned to meet the kitsune, "Sichi, you can talk to me. Something must've happened for you to be so upset."

Kurama got a knot in his throat but pushed it back down, "I had to kill a child."

Hana brought her hand to her mouth, "Oh Kura… I'm so sorry!"

She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm here if you wanna talk about it."

Kurama crushed Hana in a hug, "I tried to save him, but in the end… Koenma brought back the child with his pacifier..."

Hana caressed Kurama's face once he released the petite woman, "Shuichi, you are by far the sweetest and smartest person I've met. I know that you were trying to do the best that you could but I'm glad that Koenma was able to bring back the child,"

Kurama inhaled, "I now know that I have to choose between Yoko Kurama and Shuichi Minamino. I cannot continue tearing myself apart between my human life and demon life."

Hana nodded and rubbed his cheek and smiled, "Whatever decision you make I'll be here for you."

Kurama smiled back at Hana, "Thank you. I'm going to shower now."

Hana removed her hand from the kitsune's face, "Alright, I'll have a snack ready in a few."

The white haired woman watched the kitsune go inside the bathroom, she grasped her mouth once more, "Oh Sichi…" Hana felt a couple of tears slide down her face, "I know that I shouldn't be crying, but he's hurting so much… What if Koenma couldn't bring back the child? Shuichi would be in shambles…"

-Yusuke's apartment-

Keiko sat Yusuke down on the ground and began to snip off Yusuke's extremely long hair, "Alright, just hold still Yusuke."

Yusuke nodded lightly, "Yup, I don't want you to scalp me."

Keiko giggled, "Why on Earth would I do that?"

"Because if I don't stay still, you might!" Yusuke shouted.

"After this, can we go to Hana's?" Keiko asked.

Yusuke's head was turned by the brunette, "I don't see why not. You and Hana have gotten really close, huh?

Keiko nodded, "Her sister is really cool too."

Yusuke glared, "Kana is too much like you… beating up Bankotsu…"

Keiko rolled her eyes and pointed the scissors at Yusuke, "Most of the time he deserves it!"

Yusuke stood still until the woman changed the position of his head as she clipped away at the hair.

"Keiko, you should be a hair dresser." Yusuke thought out loud.

Keiko shook her head, "No thank you… I want to be a teacher."

Realization hit Yusuke, "Oh. How'd your tests go?"

Keiko shrugged, "Alright I guess," she sighed. "Some of the questions were really hard, but I think I'll be able to get into Tokyo University."

Yusuke nodded, "You just keep aiming for the stars Keiko. I'm sure you'll get there."

Keiko smiled, "Yeah, I hope so."

-Kurama's apartment-

Hana heard Kurama turn off the water. There was silence, then heard some clanking around for something. She knocked on the door, "Shuichi?"

Kurama opened the door to reveal Hana, who was smiling, "I made you a snack,"

The kitsune smiled, and rubbed his head with a towel, "Thank you, I'll be done once I dry my hair."

Hana nods, "Ok, I was just checking on you."

Kurama nodded, "I appreciate it."

Hana closed the door and heard knocking on the door, "The door's open!" She shouted after pouring some tea.

The door opened to reveal Keiko and Yusuke, "Hey Hana. How are you?"

Hana nodded, "I'm doing great, how are you?"

Keiko fidgeted, "I need to talk to you."

Hana finished making the table, "Um, ok."

She removed her frilly apron and wiped her hands on the towel as the hair dryer started up.

Yusuke sat at the table full of food, "You're free to any of it Yusuke." Hana stated, then smiled.

-In the bedroom-

Hana shut the door behind her, "What's the matter?"

Keiko sat on Hana's side of the bed, "Are you and Kurama…" she rose her pinky.

Hana blushed furiously, "Um, no… I do have feelings for him though."

Keiko laughed, "I knew it! Um, after they get done with the snacks that you made, what do you say about going out to eat?"

Hana brought a finger to her lip, "I don't see why not. Shuichi's a little depressed…I think staying here will cause him to think about what happened in the demon world as well as in the cavern."

Keiko nodded, "Yusuke told me everything as well."

"Shuichi just told me a little. Not too much though. Then he said that he has to choose between himself and his alter ego, but I don't think he should have to… But that's Sichi for you …" Hana explained.

Keiko nodded, "Yusuke became a demon."

Hana's mouth dropped, "Wow, really?"

Keiko nodded once more, "So you think Kurama will go out with us? Like a double date but he won't know it."

The girls giggled as Kurama opened the door to the bedroom, "My apologies, I should've knocked."

Hana smiled, "It's alright. We're done anyway."

Keiko blushed as the kitsune was only in his boxers, she stood up and wandered out of the room with Hana.

Keiko sat at the table with Yusuke as Hana picked up the rest of the laundry and began to hang it outside.

"Yusuke, do you wanna go out with Hana and Kurama?" Keiko asked bluntly.

"Like a double date?" Yusuke asked.

Keiko shushed him, "We want you guys to have a good time tonight since you guys are wounded mentally."

Yusuke nodded, "I don't see why not."

Hana finished hanging up the clothing and then brought the basket back to the laundry room. Kurama appeared from his room and shut the door, Hana spotted him and ran him into the wall.

"Sorry! No brakes!" Hana says apologizing over and over.

Kurama patted her head, "It's alright."

The couple meet in the kitchen as Kurama sat at the table and grabbed a rice cake and pushed it into his mouth.

Kurama grabbed a cup of water to wash it down. Hana blushed and fidgeted, "Um, Sichi?"

The kitsune looked over to where Hana was standing, "What's the matter?"

Hana shook her head, "It's nothing like that… Do you wanna go out with Yusuke and Keiko tonight?"

Kurama gulped down the rice, "I don't see why not, it would be nice to spend some time with friends."

Keiko jumped up and down, "Yay!"

Hana blushed even darker, but was pulled away by Keiko who pushed her into the bedroom once more.

"What are those crazy girls up to?" Yusuke asked suspiciously.

Kurama looked down the hall, "I don't know, they're possibly raiding the closet to dress up."

Yusuke grasped two rice cakes and ate them quickly, "These things are amazing!"

Kurama nodded, "Better than having to eat berries and such that might paralyze you in demon world, am I right?"

Yusuke nodded, "Definitely. I didn't know that Hana could cook like this."

The kitsune laughed, "She didn't use to be able to, like everyone else it was hard to cook, but she gradually got better."

Yusuke nodded, "I see."

-In the closet-

Keiko and Hana began looking in the closet for the perfect outfit. The brunette noticed a deep purple skirt that had white lace around the edge that hugged the middle of the thigh. She gave it to Hana, who blushed severely. Keiko then handed her a lavender low v neck shirt that showed her black widow tattoo. Hana bit her lip nervously as she put it on and Keiko clapped.

"That's perfect!" Keiko squealed.

Hana then looked at herself in the mirror. The skirt hugged her hips and showed off her left leg that had ivies that ran down her leg and went to her ankle. Hana pulled out a cute pink polka dot dress that swept her thighs and was strapless. It had a sweetheart neckline and had frills on the chest to insinuate Keiko's breasts. The brunette giggled as she twirled in it, making the dress flutter up. Keiko laughed nervously.

"I'll have to be careful if I wear this." Keiko said.

Hana nodded, "I have shorts if you wanna wear them underneath."

Keiko shook her head, "I'm going to live dangerously."

-Kitchen-

Kurama cleaned up the table and placed the dishes in the sink. Yusuke helped him and cleaned the table off. He placed the excess rice in his hand and threw it away. Kurama then put on a dark grey peacoat that contrasted his black skinny jeans. Yusuke put on his jacket and the boys waited for the girls to exit the room.

-In the bedroom-

Keiko and Hana did their hair. Keiko put her hair up in a ponytail and then fixed her bangs. Hana's long hair flowed behind her as she left it completely down with a bow that clipped onto her bangs to hold them in place. Keiko and Hana look at each other and do each other's make up.

Keiko chose a dark purple for Hana making her eyes pop. Hana then chose a bright pink that matched the dress also making her honey eyes pop.

Hana fidgeted as she placed the locket that Kurama got for her and shook her head as she refused to look in the mirror. Keiko put on her bracelets and the girls grabbed their flats.

"Keiko! I'm so nervous!" Hana blurted out.

Keiko grasped her shoulders, "Just be yourself,"

Hana nodded and gulped, "I think we should go dancing, we can go to the new club that opened called Red."

Keiko nodded, "Can we get in?"

Hana shook her head, "Of course we can. The owner made the age limit sixteen."

Keiko nodded, "That sounds good."

The girls then grab their purses and opened the door, Keiko stepped out first making Yusuke drool over her, "Do you like it Yusuke? Hana said that I could have it if I wanted to."

"You're pretty." Yusuke stumbled out.

Keiko giggled and then looked back to Hana who was nervous and shuffled down the hallway. She got to the end of the hallway and blushed furiously. Keiko watched Kurama become speechless, and whispered, "Oh yeah, got you now!"

Yusuke whispered over to Keiko, "Are you trying to get them together?"

Keiko nodded, "Yup! I'm tired of them prancing around one another."

Hana cleared her throat, "Um, Keiko and I thought that it would be a good idea to go over to Red tonight… If that's okay…"

Kurama nodded and cleared his throat as well, "That's fine with me,"

Hana continued to blush as Kurama's green eyes pranced over her frame.

"Let's go slow pokes." Keiko says smiling.

-Red-

The techno music seeped out of the club as the bodyguard watched the double couple walk into the bright red lights.

Hana smiled and became a little more at ease as Keiko pulled Yusuke to dance with her. The white haired girl caressed her arm with her hand as she suddenly became nervous again, as her eyes flickered over to Kurama who was watching her. She bit her lip as the loud music made her body vibrate.

Keiko watched Hana who was too nervous to say anything and just sat down across from Kurama. Keiko became irritated with the meek girl, "Keiko! I can't hear myself think!" Yusuke yelled.

"Fine! I'll dance with Hana then!" Keiko said stomping over to the other petite girl and held out her hand.

Yusuke took Hana's spot as the music changed to one of Niwa's newest songs that was remixed. Keiko danced with Hana as she looked around and finally released herself. Her white hair flailing everywhere. Keiko and Hana moved their hips and caused some attention with some men. Yusuke and Kurama frowned as both men grasped the girls hips as they rolled them. Hana shook off her persuader and found herself with another one, she sighed and nearly racked the man behind her. Keiko was enjoying herself with her partner, who was nearly twice her size. Hana did a double take Niwa Yu was dancing with Keiko.

Hana sighed as she became irritated with the man's advances toward her. She shook him off and turned around. Her hair swirled like a tide.

Kurama stood up, "That's it."

Yusuke stood up as well, "Yup, let's go."

Their demon blood was burning as they pushed against the crowd to reach their dates. Kurama grasped Hana tightly as she huffed irritably. Yusuke grasped Keiko who also huffed irritably. Keiko watched Hana and Kurama dance together, 'they're not really dirty dancing but I don't think Hana knows who's she's dancing with.' Keiko thought as she recognized Yusuke's grip on her shoulders. The music then changed to a more speedy version of _Sexy_ _Back_. Hana tried to look back at her pursuer but couldn't get a good look. She then smirked as she figured who would be behind her.

Keiko's mouth dropped as Hana dropped it and then turned to be face to face with Kurama. Hana smiled at the kitsune who smiled back. Keiko giggled as she could tell that the two were becoming closer.

-An hour later-

The group sits at a table as they munched on some wings. Keiko giggled with Hana as the girls eat their Teriyaki tofu bites.

"This is really good!" Keiko says.

Hana nodded, "I know! I think we worked up an appetite."

Yusuke and Kurama looked at one another then at the girls who were gossiping amongst one another.

Keiko looked up and spotted Niwa who was walking toward the groups table. Yusuke held a fist under the table as Niwa spoke to Keiko.

"Hey Keiko, I almost didn't recognize you. I mean, how could I not recognize such a beautiful vixen as yourself." Niwa soothed.

Keiko blushed, "Hello Niwa and thank you. I'm doing better, my ankle is still a little poufy but, I think it's because I was acting a fool out there."

Niwa looked over to Hana, "Hey Hana, you're as gorgeous as ever."

Hana giggled, "Hello Niwa…"

Kurama then also held a fist under the table, and spoke sharply, "What are you doing here Niwa?"

Niwa shrugged as he sat in between Yusuke and Keiko, "Well, I wanted to go out and have a bit of fun. That, this place is kind of where I work."

Keiko smiled, "You work here Niwa? Wouldn't you be afraid that the girls would tackle you, and try to take you home?"

Niwa shook his head, "Nah, usually the girls here only ask for my autograph."

Kurama cut in with a smile, "That and they're all too young for him."

Niwa flashed Kurama a death glare, "Well that is true,"

Keiko then began to wonder, "How old are you Niwa?"

Hana laughed at Niwa's crush on Keiko as he responded quietly, "Twenty-one."

Keiko was flabbergasted, "Really? I thought you were younger than that."

Niwa smirked, "Thanks for the compliment."

Keiko returned the smile as Yusuke interjected, "As much as we'd like to stay Hana and Kurama, but we gotta go."

Yusuke grabbed Keiko's hand as she stood up, "Yusuke I don't wanna leave just yet."

Yusuke snaps back, yelling, "I don't care! I am! So we are leaving!"

Niwa comes back calmly at frustrated Yusuke, "Who do you think YOU are, huh? You can't TELL her what she is and isn't going to do."

"Hey, that sounds awfully familiar, doesn't it?" Yusuke snaps while grabbing Keiko's arm.

Niwa begins losing his temper, "Really? Ha, whatever man. I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass at the Tournament...that is, if you even live that long. Later guys. I don't have time for a punk like you."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Run away with your tail between your legs, you pussy!" Yusuke yells as Keiko slaps his arm,

"What the hell, Yusuke!? You're SUCH a jerk!" Keiko spurted out.

Niwa stopped in his tracks, turned on his heel, and took long meaningful steps toward Yusuke.

Niwa grinned, "You wanna run that by me again?"

Hana stood up but Kurama grasped her arm and shook his head, "Don't. Yusuke needs to learn."

Hana looked worriedly at Yusuke, then to the kitsune, "Okay."

The white haired girl sat back down as Yusuke stepped outside, followed by Keiko.

"I said, run away with your tail between your legs!" Yusuke enunciated once more.

Keiko looked from the tall man, to the new demon, "Stop! Don't fight!"

Hana grabbed Keiko's hand and shook her head, then took Keiko by the hand to stand on the sidelines.

Niwa grabbed Yusuke's collar, and brought him to his height, "I was going to be the bigger man and walk away from a fight. However, you've just seriously pissed me off little man."

Yusuke gulped as he just realized what he had gotten himself into. He lifted his hands defensively, "He…Hey man. Don't get carried away!"

Niwa, laughing in his face, "Ha! Don't try to pull that shit on me. You started this, so I'm gonna finish it."

Yusuke dropped the scared look and gave a serious face, "Fine! I'll beat you so hard into the ground, your ancestors will hear it from their graves!"

Niwa, not saying a single word, threw Yusuke at least 20 feet up in the air, making him flail his arms and legs around, screaming like a little girl.

Both Hana and Keiko gasp and grab their mouths in amazement.

Niwa steps back and rears back like he's fixing to throw a baseball. Yusuke begins falling back down while Niwa patiently waits for him to fall back. As soon as he got in close enough range, Niwa punches Yusuke in the gut, sending him sliding in the dirt creating a crater.

Keiko begins crying into Hana's shoulder. Kurama holds Hana's arm worryingly, "Maybe you two should go home. It'll be easier on Keiko."

Hana nods in agreement. They begin to walk their way home.

Kurama then approaches the fight scene between Yusuke and Niwa. The two demons seemingly to be fighting for their lives. The red head pursed his lips as Yusuke landed a solid punch on Niwa's jaw line, but the giant didn't move a muscle making Yusuke freak out.

"What in the hell are you?" Yusuke asked.

Niwa smirked evilly, "I'm sure that you'd wanna know but unfortunately I can't tell you that information."

Kurama watched the fight from a distance as Hana texted him that they went to his apartment, and that Keiko was staying over as well. Kurama pushed his phone back into his pocket and sighed as the other red head approached Kurama.

"What's up with them?" Rouge asked.

Kurama sighed, "Over Keiko," he started as Rouge crossed her arms.

"Really? Over a female?" Rouge questioned. "You think that we should break it up?"

Kurama shook his head, "They have to figure out where they stand on their own. If we break it up, it could cause much bigger problems."

Rouge watched Niwa, "He's fixing to completely lose his temper if Yusuke's not careful."

Kurama nodded, "I've been watching this fight all this time. I figured that Niwa was fixing to actually lose it."

Rouge nodded, "Well there really isn't anything that we can do until he simmers down."

Kurama pushed his hands in his pockets as Yusuke was completely torn up by Niwa's punches and kicks. His clothes basically falling off of his body. Kurama couldn't bare it anymore and decided to intervene. Rouge also stepped in front of Yusuke, "Ni ni! What are you doing?"

Niwa stopped himself before he nailed Rouge right in the face. He pushed his hair out of his face, "What does it look like?"

Yusuke tried to stand up but his muscles gave way. Kurama caught him on his shoulder. Yusuke looked at Kurama, his mouth dripping blood as the red head laid him on his back to see how bad his injuries were.

"Ni ni! You almost killed that kid just now!" Rouge yelled.

Niwa pushed his hands inside of his pockets as Rouge scolded him, "You're not going down the route. You promised your mom, Ni Ni! You're following the same path as him."

The giant looked over to Yusuke and said, "You better strengthen up… If not in this dark tournament, I'm going to kill you." Niwa turned on his heel and left.

Yusuke gasped for air as Kurama looked at Rouge, "I think Niwa broke some of Yusuke's ribs."

Rouge fidgeted, "I can't carry him, I'm sorry…"

Kurama sighed, "It's alright, don't worry about it." His green eyes flickered over to Yusuke's eyes, "Can you try to stand?"

Yusuke attempted to stand up but only ended up screaming in pain, "I take that as a no."

The kitsune sighed, "Alright, let's try to get you up."

Yusuke pushed himself up with Kurama's help and in just the nick of time Hana appeared in her truck. Kurama blew some hair out of his face, as Hana jumped out of the truck and ran over to where Kurama was standing.

"I'm grateful that you came when you did." Kurama started.

Hana nodded, "I figure that you needed help,"

Yusuke drifted in and out of consciousness as Kurama laid him back down on the grass. Hana inhaled then exhaled as her hands began to glow a bright pink from her aura. Hana rested her hands over Yusuke's body as he grunted from the pain.

"I'm sorry Yusuke this might hurt." Hana says as her aura changed to green and she reached inside of his body to feel around.

Yusuke screamed loudly as Hana's finger brushed over his broken ribs, "Niwa broke a few ribs," Hana informed. "There's nothing I can really do, here at least." She says as she removes her hand from his chest.

Kurama nodded, "Let's get him home so that we can take care of him properly."

Hana nodded in agreement, "Okay."

OMG! I can't believe that I got this up!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own YYH

only the OCs

Boku no Sekai

My World

Ch.7

Hana and Kurama carried Yusuke up the stairs and entered their apartment and rested him on the couch.

"I'll get some herb from the garden, Hana you go ahead and try to replace his ribs." Kurama instructed.

Hana nodded as Keiko sat next to Yusuke and held his hand as Hana's hand changed from pink to green once more. She pushed her hand inside Yusuke's chest again, "Keiko, try to keep Yusuke calm as possible, okay?"

Keiko nodded as she noticed that Hana was like Yusuke and Kuwabara, she has spirit energy.

Kurama returned with some mushed up herbs in his hand and handed it to Hana who pressed it against his ribs.

"What's that?" Keiko asked.

"It's a numbing agent to help Yusuke not feel anything. Keiko, it's absolutely peril that Yusuke does not move, alright?" Kurama instructed.

Hana then released more of her energy and basically had a portal hovering over Yusuke's injuries, to where Hana could see inside.

"Sichi, this is bad… but I'll do the best I can… If he doesn't get better by tomorrow, then we'll have to take him to the hospital." Hana informed.

Keiko became upset, but tried not to cry, "Yusuke, it's going to be okay."

Hana began pressing his ribs back together as her other hand entered Yusuke's body and turned white and a soft hum emitted from her hand. She then pressed her white hand as Kurama laid a cool washcloth over his forehead. Hana looked over her shoulder and began to cough lightly, then shook her head and returned to Yusuke. She finally got the last one back to normal and her hands turned green once more as her hands exited Yusuke's body and then turned pink to seal up the hole.

Keiko watched as the portal vanished and Yusuke's pain diminished, Hana rested her hand over Yusuke's eyes and made him sleep. She then looked over to Keiko, "He'll be fine once he sleeps off the herbs that Kurama gave me."

Keiko nodded, "Hana you're really nice. Once again I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

Hana rested a hand on Keiko, "It's my job, I'm supposed to heal those who are not able to heal themselves fast enough."

Keiko smiled, "I'm going to stay here with Yusuke."

Hana nodded, "I'd be the same way, no problem. Just pull on the lever on the side of the couch."

Keiko did as instructed and pulled the level revealing a recliner that was next to Yusuke's head.

Hana smiled and retreated to bed, "Good night, Keiko."

-Next morning-

Yusuke woke up on Keiko's lap who was asleep with her mouth open.

"She's sleeping hard," Yusuke whispered to himself.

He then remembered Niwa and him fighting last night. He sighed and then remembered his chest. Yusuke looked down and then sat up without any problem, he heard the kitsune and the white haired woman talking in the kitchen.

"I'm worried about Yusuke, Kura… I don't think Niwa would've stopped if you and Rouge didn't intervene." Hana said quietly.

"Niwa was to the point of becoming an animal basically, Rouge had to remind him of his promise." Kurama responded.

Hana sighed, "I know, that's what she told me this morning."

Yusuke then heard shuffling so he closed his eyes and tried to pretend to sleep. He felt a small hand run over his forehead, "He's not running a fever, so I guess that he really is a demon."

"You didn't believe me?" Kurama asked rather disappointed.

Hana laughed nervously, "It's hard to believe, Sichi. I'm sorry… A human boy just becoming a demon?"

Yusuke could imagine the face on Kurama, "He didn't just become a demon, Emiko. He had the blood in his veins all the time but he apparently was never aware of it until then."

Yusuke could hear the couple move back into the kitchen, "I'm still worried Kura. Even though he's a human on the outside and has demon blood in him… I wonder how it's going to affect him."

Kurama sighed, "I'll keep an eye out for him if you're really concerned about him."

Yusuke sat up and caught Hana's peripheral vision, "Good morning Yusuke." She said cheerfully.

He stood up and wandered into the kitchen, "How are you feeling?" Kurama asked.

"Like I could basically do anything." Yusuke responded.

Hana smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. Now, you need to get your nutrients. Please, eat as much as you like."

Yusuke looked at the table full of food and began to eat, "So, if you're really feeling up to it, would you like to train?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke looked at the kitsune, "Sure. You think we should call Kuwabara and Hiei?"

Kurama shook his head, "Hiei doesn't need help in that area, but Kuwabara needs to train as well."

Hana smiled, "Sichi can I join?"

Yusuke spit out his rice and coughed. Hana patted his back, "Don't eat so fast!"

Kurama looked to Hana, "I don't see why you can't… You're feeling much better and you're able to move like you used to."

Hana jumped up and down, "Yay! I call dibs on Kuwabara."

Yusuke looked at Hana, "It's against his 'honor code' to hit a female."

Hana frowned then smiled once more, "That's alright. I never said anything about hitting him."

Yusuke then looked from Hana to Kurama who was smirking, "You mean the Haruka treatment?"

Hana nodded, "Yup! My mom trained me so, I'll train him… He seems to already be pretty advanced so I'll just crush him."

Kurama held a hand up, "Hana… Kuwabara is human, and his energy doesn't adapt quick enough to dodge massive punches you throw in his way."

Yusuke spit out his tea, "What?!"

Hana waved her hand, "Don't worry about it Yusuke. Kurama… Kuwabara will be just fine. I'll take it slow, we'll start with weights."

Keiko woke up not too sooner to see the three talking about training. She too went up to the table and sat next to Kurama.

"Good morning Keiko." Kurama said smiling.

Keiko beamed up to Kurama, "Good morning."

Hana then told Keiko about the training and that she should join as well.

-Training field-

Kuwabara appeared on time and bro fisted Yusuke, "Sup man, I heard about what happened. I'm surprised that you're alive."

The orange haired man then spotted Hana stretching out in a sports bra and short shorts. He watched her stand up on her hands and do a full splits in the air.

"What on Earth is she doing here!" Kuwabara freaked.

Kurama appeared from behind a tree, "She's training obviously."

Kuwabara shook Kurama's hand and also began to stretch out.

Once the group was warmed up Hana smiled to Kuwabara, "Come on Kuwabara! Let's train together!"

Kuwabara rose his hands, "I don't hit girls! It's against my code,"

Hana giggled, "Don't worry, we're just training with weights right now."

Kuwabara held his chest, "Don't scare me like that, Kurama would have my head if I hit you."

Hana shook her head, "There's a difference between training and being friends, right now if Kurama were to attack me. I'd defend myself."

Kuwabara didn't understand, "Don't worry Kuwabara. Hana is a very good teacher." Kurama informed he then turned to Yusuke, "So, I suspect that we're team mates."

Yusuke nodded, "Bring it on!"

-A couple hours later-

Kuwabara sat down from being so tired as Hana ran over to him.

"You okay? You need a break?" Hana asked.

Kuwabara watched Yusuke and Kurama continue at dodging and attempting hits on one another. Hana noticed his line of sight, "You wanna spar huh?"

Kuwabara nodded, "I can't hit you though."

Hana smiled and rested a hand on shoulder, "It's alright Kuwabara, I understand and respect your code."

She paused as Kuwabara removed the weights, but noticed that Hana was still wearing hers.

"Should I wear mine too?" Kuwabara asked.

Hana shrugged, "It's up to you..." Hana paused and looked over to Kurama and Yusuke.

"Hey Kurama! Yusuke!" Hana yelled.

The boys stop sparring and catch their breaths as Hana ran up to them, "Kuwabara wants to spar."

Yusuke smiled and then looked over to his friend, "You got tired of being schooled by a chi pro, and now you want to be schooled by a punching pro?!"

Kurama looked at Hana, "I guess we're partners."

Hana nodded, "Hand to hand combat, no weapons."

Kurama sighed, "Alright."

Hana giggled as she stood her ground against the kitsune. Kuwabara ran as fast as he could as he punched Yusuke in the shoulder, "Let's go!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara then heard a crack as Hana punched down a full grown tree. Kurama took distance, "I thought you said no weapons!"

"I did, I'm just using my strength." Hana smiled.

Kurama hung his head, "I see, so it's like that is it?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke became distracted by the couple, "I bet twenty buck on Hana." Yusuke bet.

Kuwabara shook his head, "No way! Kurama's gonna win."

Hana stretched as she prepared for some tricks from the old kitsune, "Come on old man! Give me what you got!" Hana taunted.

Kurama smirked, "Just remember, you asked for it."

Hana was prepared, she ran towards Kurama then dodged a side kick from him. He dodged a punch that left an indent on the rock she hit. She turned and nailed Kurama in the jaw with a spinning back kick, sending him flying. She grasped her mouth, "Sorry! I'll fix it!"

Kurama did a flip in the air and landed in a tree as he adjusted his jaw, then sighed.

"That twenty buck is mine." Yusuke said.

Kuwabara then took sides, "Go Kurama!"

Hana then looked up in the tree that he was in, "You're gonna stay up there?"

Kurama smiled as he jumped down in front of her causing Hana to jump back in panic, but Kurama was faster and kidney punched her with a short jab. Making Hana stagger into a tree, she blew her bangs out of her face.

Hana then began to become like a circus performer and do a bunch of cartwheels and jumps and rolls.

"Show off!" Kuwabara shouted.

Kurama followed his opponent as she stood up and then did a back bend. Hana then stood up on her hands as Kurama came right for her, Hana inhaled and jumped off her hands just as Kurama came close enough for her to grapple his waist with her legs, then pinned him to the ground with her hands on his shoulders.

"So it's grappling now is it?" Kurama asked.

Hana smiled, "Yup."

She pressed a pressure point in his arm causing it to weaken, Kurama was shocked and had to get a way out of her lock. He used his other hand and tickled her making her giggle loudly, "That's…. ah ha ha! That's not… ah ha ha ! Fair!"

Kurama then pushed Hana off with his legs and put her in a triangle lock.

"Do you give up yet?" Kurama asked.

Hana struggled then mustered out, "You cheated!"

Kurama shrugged, "You never said anything about being fair."

The white haired girl became infuriated, "Kurama really?!"

Kurama laughed then released the angry teenager, "I'm sorry. It was just too easy."

Hana sighed, "I forget who I'm messing with sometimes."

Kurama hugged Hana from behind, "Don't be mad. You know you would've done the same thing."

Hana nodded, "If I was fighting unfair."

Yusuke paid Kuwabara then sighed, "Man Hana almost had him."

Kuwabara was in shock, "I could only imagine what she's like un filtered."

The teens resume training with different partners. Kuwabara training with Kurama and Hana training with Yusuke.

"Ok, so I usually start with yoga in order to get my chi going in the right direction." Hana started.

Yusuke looked at her like she lost her marbles, "I'm not doing yoga!"

Hana glared at him, "I didn't ask you what you WANTED to do… If you want to beat Niwa you're going through MY training."

Yusuke looked down at the ground and manned up, "Fine…"

Hana smiled as she put Yusuke through embarrassing moves, "Are you just trying to make me mad?" Yusuke asked.

Hana shook her head, "No, why would I want to make you mad?"

Yusuke eyed the white haired woman, "You're a lot like Kurama. You know that?"

Hana shrugged then blushed lightly, "I don't act like him..."

Yusuke smacked his forehead, "Are we done with this ridiculous movements?"

Hana nodded, "Genkai told me a lot about your training with her… and I almost invited her."

Yusuke gulped and begged at Hana's feet, "Please! Anything but the old lady!"

Hana laughed, "Boy, she wasn't kidding… It's alright, her training is nothing like mine."

Yusuke smiled then frowned, "I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing."

The white haired girl shrugged, "I can't make that decision for you."

-Night-

The teens stop their brutal training on the boys and they decide to go back home.

-Kurama's apartment-

Hana opened the door for Kurama, "Thank you."

The white haired girl nodded, "Anytime!"

"Why didn't you show your true training, when you were sparring me?" Kurama asked removing his shoes.

Hana shook her head and winked, "A true magician never tells."

Kurama rolled his eyes at the female, "You should've at least punched at them to see their reaction."

Hana shook her head once more, "I don't think they could dodge in time, to be honest. My punches are so heavy…"

Kurama rubbed his jaw, "Not to mention your kicks."

Hana bowed, "I'm still really sorry!"

Kurama shook his head, "I should've taken better action. I know that you're different when you're fighting. So, it's my fault. Don't worry about it."

Hana sighed, "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

Kurama hummed, "Why don't we go out tonight?"

Hana nodded, "Sounds good to me."

The teens clean themselves up and dress themselves and go out the door.

"So where should we go Sichi?" Hana asked.

Kurama shrugged, "I don't know. Why don't we check out Lemon-Lime?"

Hana was in shock, "Really? I thought that you hated sushi…"

Kurama shook his head, "No, I just don't eat it often."

Hana smiled, "Just don't make me eat squid or octopus."

"You're a strange Japanese person, who doesn't like squid." Kurama taunted.

Hana huffed, "It's the texture! It's like I'm trying to chew fishy rubber bands."

Kurama laughed, "I know. I don't really like it either."

Hana smiled, "Finally, something we agree on!"

The red head nodded in agreement. Hana grasped Kurama's arm as they walked and talked about the training and the dark tournament.

-Lemon-Lime-

Kurama opened the door for Hana and smile at the door man, "Hello, can we sit at the bar please?"

The guy nodded and then blushed at Hana and set down their menu's.

"Why'd you choose the bar?" Kurama asked.

Hana shrugged, "I don't know. For a different change of pace, I suppose."

She turned her swivel stool to face the dining room, filled with people dressed in very nice clothing, to jeans and t-shirts. Hana then turned to the bartender and ordered her a diet coke and some entrees for her and Kurama to share.

Kurama watched Hana who was people watching. "Have you ever wondered how hard it would be to start a business?" Hana asked.

"I would assume you would need business and statistic experience." Kurama responded.

Hana sighed, "I don't have either one of those."

The waiter returned with the entrees and drinks, "Thank you very much!" Hana says smiling.

The guy blushed and scurried away to another table. Hana frowned and sipped on her drink.

"Why is it that men are scared of me?" Hana asked looking over to Kurama.

'I have to choose my words carefully.' Kurama thought.

"It's because you appear intimidating." Kurama responds.

Hana cocked her head, "What do you mean? I would think that I'm the most lucid person ever!"

Kurama smiled then thought through to what he said next.

"Hana. How can you not see how undeniably gorgeous you are?" Kurama asked.

Hana blushed a deep red, "I… I am not…"

Kurama looked at Hana, "I mean it. You are extremely attractive. Not to mention how special you are."

Hana looked away from the fox, "I…Don't see it…"

"That's what makes your so seductive, that men can't keep their eyes off of you. You're striking, clever, not to mention artistic, and you have the most magnificent smile." Kurama says seizing Hana's line of sight.

Hana smiled, "I like to smile though. It seems a lot easier though when you're here." She paused. "But I still don't see it… I'm not pretty…"

Kurama clutched her shoulder and looked into her blue eyes sternly, "If you don't believe me, then ask a strange man."

Hana shook her head, "I'm too shy…"

Kurama smiled, "I'm sure that you could."

"Shuichi… I can't… I just can't…" Hana says hiding her face in her hands.

Kurama smiled gently at the petite woman, "It's alright Hana. You don't have to, I can't force you to feel or do anything."

Hana sighed and looked over to the fox, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Kurama hung his head, "Not necessarily…"

Hana glanced at the fox, then prepared to ask a question that she was much too nervous to ask before. She swallowed her pride and looked in Kurama's green orbs.

"Shuichi? Do you think I'm all those things?" Hana asked nervously.

Kurama blushed himself then coughed to clear his throat, "I think that you are the most beautiful person I've ever met."

Hana blushed furiously, "Um, thank you."

Kurama beamed at the meek girl, "Emiko. There's something I must tell you, but I'll tell you when we get home."

Hana felt a lump in her chest, "Okay."

The couple finish their dinner in silence as Hana grasped Kurama's arm to walk home. Hana looked up to Kurama who seemed to be thinking about something. Hana looked forward and then jumped from a firecracker. Kurama laughed at her, "Are you alright?"

Hana grasped her chest where her heart was being faster and faster, "I'm fine… It just startled me I was in deep thought."

Kurama nodded, "I understand."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own YYH

I own the OCs

Boku no Sekai

My World

Ch.8

Hana's heart kept beating in worry as to what Kurama had to tell her. She took off her shoes and walked over to the table and put her purse down on the table and pulled out her cell phone where her sister was texting her. Hana texted her that she was busy at the moment and would text her back.

Hana looked up to Kurama who looked hesitant to speak, "Sichi? What's the matter? Do you not feel good?"

Kurama shook his head, "It's nothing like that. Just feeling anxious is all."

Hana cocked her head, "You anxious?"

Kurama smiled, "I know it seems hard to believe."

Hana nodded and grasped Kurama prepared to catch him, "You look a little green are you sure you're ok?"

Kurama nodded, "I'm fine. Don't worry. I just need to tell you something, possibly before I do make myself sick."

Hana looked up to Kurama as he grasped her hands tightly and swallowed the knot in his throat. The snow white haired woman waited patiently as Kurama struggled to find his voice. Finally, he began to speak.

"Emiko, I never thought that it was possible for someone like a demon as myself, to see a world in such a wonderful place. You've shown me so many possibilities and you've shown me how to be my true self. Growing up, I never truly understood what our friendship meant to me. Until today. Hana, I really love you. I worried about you constantly over in Hakata, I wanted you to be here with me in Nagasaki, so I could take care of you. I could never tell you how I felt until now, because I felt that I would put your life in danger if someone that I was enemies with knew my feelings for you. Then ended up and using my feelings against me."

Kurama paused then continued on his speech, "Hana. I can't possibly fathom my life without you. I need you. Could you do me the honor and be my friend, lover, and most importantly, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hana blushed feverishly as she responded, "Sichi, I… I couldn't have possibly have known what you felt… Mostly I'm in shock because you usually express yourself differently, than what you just now told me. I've always loved you whether you are Shuichi Minamino or you are Yoko Kurama. Nothing, is ever going to change my perspective on you and your demon counterpart." Hana cleared her throat and smiled gently to the anxious kitsune.

"So, I'd love to make you happy and be your friend, lover and most importantly your girlfriend… As long as you'll be my boyfriend." Hana breathed.

Kurama smiled at his girlfriend and hugged her, "I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."

Hana smiled as Kurama released her and wandered into his room. Hana sighed and sat down at the table and began to text her twin sister, Keiko and her mother of the news. The white haired girl smiled as she sent the text, and then went into the bedroom. Hana knocked on the door, and once Kurama gave her the okay, she walked inside and laid down on the bed.

-Next Day: Training-

Everyone, including Hiei, appeared at the Team Urameshi meeting.

Yusuke stood up, "Hey guys. You know that we're fixing to have another Dark Tournament on our hands. What I thought was a good idea was to train with the Haruka family and Rouge Akisu."

The team members look from one another, "Mikoto Haruka aka the Iron Maiden is also going to be here to train us so that way we can at least have a chance with Niwa Yu and his team members." Yusuke paused. "So, we already know Hana and Kana Haruka. They've been gracious enough to help us train until Mikoto gets here."

Hiei scoffs, "As if I need training from these amateurs…"

Kana looked to Hiei, "I call dibs on the midget demon!"

Rouge glared at Hiei then laughed evilly, "You're gonna get it!"

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Kuwabara was paired up with Rouge who laughed insanely. Kuwabara freaked out as Rouge began their training with a hardcore push up, pull up, and sit up combo. She then hit Kuwabara with a Bamboo Bo Staff if he got it wrong.

Kana began to throw massive punches as Hiei, who dodged them but couldn't dodge the lightning strike kicks. Hiei ended up with a bloodied mouth. Kana jumped right for him and yelled, "Iron Kick!"

Hiei barely moved fast enough to dodge the kick which indented the Earth where she landed by at least her height. Kana climbed out of the pit, "So you think you still can't learn anything?"

She then began to run toward him and dodged a strike from the fire demon. Kana began to punch very fast. Hiei dodged the hits. However, he didn't dodge the round house kick that landed right on his ear, ringing his bell.

Yusuke laughed as Hiei finally had met his match.

Kana smiled and placed her hands on her hip over the grounded fire demon.

Hana shook her head, "Kana has an ego to match Niwa's… Maybe we should put her with him."

Yusuke nodded, "That sounds like a good idea since she has no problem beating up Hiei."

Hana nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know. Kana beats up Bankotsu on a daily basis. I honestly don't know how he puts up with it… I couldn't hit Sichi and honestly mean it."

Yusuke cocked an eyebrow at the twin, "Not like yesterday right?"

Hana blushed, "I didn't think I was going to nail him in the jaw!"

Yusuke nodded, "I agree with you… I mean just doing a back kick that someone doesn't expect. That doesn't mean that it's not gonna hit them, Hana really?"

Hana hung her head, "I'm sorry."

Yusuke patted her head, "Not to worry. I've gotten a few in myself to Kurama that I didn't think that I would've ever landed."

-January 7th-

Keiko sighed, "Man, Yusuke… We only got three days left!"

Yusuke groaned, "I know! I wish we had more time."

Keiko sighed, "I know…"

Yusuke sighed as well and then packed bag, "Where on Earth do you think that you're going?" Keiko asked curiously.

Yusuke looked to Keiko, "I told you that I had to go to find out what exactly what my 'dad' wants."

Keiko crossed her arms, "Three days before school starts back up?"

Yusuke nodded, "You can have fun with Hana."

Keiko stomped her foot, "I don't mean that! Aren't you worried about graduating?"

Yusuke shrugged, "No not really…"

Keiko's face became red with anger but she bit her lip, "How long will you be?"

Yusuke shrugged once more, "I don't know actually."

Keiko sighed then clinched her stomach, "Just go ahead and get ahead start."

Yusuke nodded and hugged Keiko before he left, "I'll miss you."

Keiko nodded trying not to cry, "Me… too."

Once Yusuke left the apartment she lost it and began to cry as she fell on the floor. She grasped her mouth as little squeaks escaped. Once she got a hold of herself she texted Hana.

-Kurama's apartment-

Hana was on the balcony putting up clothes and shook out one of Kurama's button ups. Kurama watched t.v. as Hana's phone lit up with a text message. The kitsune stood up and handed Hana her phone.

Kurama watched Hana as her mouth fell open, "You've got to be kidding me right?"

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"Yusuke just left Keiko, by herself!" Hana said irritated. "Ugh! I knew that kid was bad news!"

Hana fluttered around as her long white hair waved in the wind, as she tore off her apron. "Are you going to pick her up with me?" Hana asked.

Kurama shook his head, "I'll finish the laundry."

Hana nodded then jumped the banister from the second floor and landed on her feet only staggering slightly. She reached her truck and peeled out of the parking lot, smoking out the whole apartment complex.

Kurama rested his head on his palm, "She certainly has a temper like her sister."

He stepped back inside then shut the door. A couple minutes later there was a knock. Kurama wandered back from the kitchen, and caught a different smell at the door. He opened it to reveal, Yomi.

"Hello, my good friend. How are you doing?" Yomi asked.

"I'm doing well, how are you doing?" Kurama responded.

"May I come in?" Yomi asked.

Kurama nodded, "I don't see why not."

Yomi smiled to Kurama, "Why didn't you tell me that you had a girlfriend?"

Kurama reached inside the cupboard for a kettle, "We recently got together."

"I knew that you had it in you." Yomi chimed.

Kurama smiled, "I've always loved her. I suppose."

"I always figured you for those circus types." Yomi chided.

Kurama frowned, "I don't understand what you mean."

Kurama then poured Yomi a drink, "Thank you. What I mean is I always knew that you'd get together with that harlot."

The red head frowned, "You mean Shura Koroshi, don't you?"

"Ah, the very one." Yomi says. "This is very good tea."

Kurama shook his head, "My girl tries not to associate herself with Shura."

Yomi sipped his tea, "Why not? Shura was such a great girl. I always loved how she attached herself to your arm."

Kurama sighed, "I know. I missed her a lot."

"You know that she committed suicide right?" Yomi informed.

Kurama was taken aback, "Is that why she's in this world?"

Yomi shrugged, "I don't know. She just told me that she couldn't live in a world without you."

Kurama shook his head and rested his hands on the table, "Shura would've never done that."

Yomi smiled to the kitsune, "It's what you want to believe."

"What are you doing here Yomi? I'm sure that demon world is busy with your war going on." Kurama stated.

Yomi set down his tea, "My dear friend. I just came to converse with you. It's been much too long. I wanted to see what kind of life you've made for yourself."

Kurama looked at the old demon suspiciously, "I see. Then I'm sure that you must want to meet my girl then."

Yomi nodded, "Sure, sure."

Not too much later Hana appeared with Keiko behind her who was now giggling.

"Um, hello Sichi." Hana says as she looks at the demon across from him. "I see we have a visitor."

"Ah, you must be Kurama's lover, am I right?" Yomi asked bluntly.

Hana blushed furiously, "If you wish to call it that, sir. Then yes."

Hana got an awfully familiar feeling about this demon, "Have you enough tea?"

Yomi rose a hand, "It's not a problem. Kurama has me fixed up."

Hana nodded then bowed as she spoke, "I see. I'm sorry to be rude. My name is Emiko Haruka, but please call me Hana."

Yomi noticed Keiko who went into the living room, "Ah, Hana. My name is Yomi, I'm one of the three kings of Demon World."

Hana's heart then began to beat faster and her eyes widened, "It's you…"

Suddenly, Hana changed into Shura Koroshi and began to try to attack him. But was denied by Kurama. Keiko looked over to spot a lime green haired girl.

"Shura! What's gotten into you? You're not supposed to attack guests." Kurama scolded.

Her rainbow eyes swirled as she glowered over to Yomi, "You… you…"

Kurama covered her mouth, "Be quiet."

"You must really care for her Kurama. Trying to keep her from stating her feelings." Yomi said indiscriminately.

Shura's eyes swirled as Kurama picked her up and placed her in the living room. He sat her next to Keiko, "Don't move from this spot. You hear me?" Kurama says sternly. "Keiko, would you entertain Shura please?"

Yomi and Kurama walk outside, "I apologize about that."

Yomi smiled, "It's not a problem. She had every right to by the way."

Kurama looked over to Yomi who then said, "I need you to be in my army, Kurama."

The red head looked up to Yomi, "I assume you're not giving me a choice in the matter."

Yomi smiled once more, "I could always just destroy your only meaning of happiness."

Kurama gritted his teeth and then coughed, "I'll go to Demon World, and help you with the war."

Yomi rested a hand on Kurama's shoulder, "I knew that I could count on you. Thanks, I'll make sure that you don't regret it."

-Back in the apartment-

Hana had returned and was over the sink, Keiko held her hair and spotted Kurama.

"She turned back and then Hana began to throw up." Keiko explains.

Kurama patted Keiko's shoulder, "You're a wonderful friend. Thank you Keiko."

The brunette smiled, "It's not a problem. I know that Hana would do the same."

Hana wiped her mouth and drank a glass of water, "I remembered something from Shura's past."

Kurama nodded and hugged Hana who was freaking out, "It was horrible what that man did."

Kurama became suspicious but kept his mouth closed.

Once Hana pulled herself together, she pulled from Kurama, "What did he want?"

"He wants me to join his army." Kurama sighed.

Hana bit her lip, "You just do whatever you have to, Sichi."

Kurama smiled and rubbed her cheek gently, "I don't have a choice in the matter, but I'm going to protect those who I love."

Keiko swooned, "Awww! How cute!"

Hana blushed furiously and nodded, "I understand." She then smiled.

-After the Yokai tournament-

Keiko and Hana walk down the strip of Nagasaki. Keiko in her school uniform for the last time.

Keiko sighed deeply, "Man, they've been gone for a really long time now, huh Hana?"

Hana turned to greet the brunette, "Yeah. I haven't seen Kurama in so long. It seems like I'm back in Hakata and he's in Nagasaki." The white haired woman sighed.

Keiko nodded her long hair bouncing, "I know. Hopefully, our boys will be home soon."

Hana stopped at an housing agency, "You know… I've been thinking…Kura and I should move out of that small apartment…"

Keiko squealed, "You totally should Hana!"

Hana blushed, "I know that Kurama would most likely agree."

Keiko smiled at the snow haired woman, "You guys are so perfect for one another…" Keiko then looked down at the ground. "Unlike Yusuke and I."

Hana rested a firm hand on Keiko shoulder, "If you're unhappy Keiko, then you should find someone new."

Keiko bit her lip, "I've been waiting for so long for Yusuke to ask me to be his girlfriend at least… He use to always tease me about getting married and stuff."

Hana laced her arm through Keiko's arm, "Come on Keiko, stop being down in the dumps! Let's go get some ice cream!"

Keiko giggled, "You solve everything with sweets!"

Hana giggled as well, "I know!"

-Sugar Rush-

Hana and Keiko step into the sweets restaurant and smiled when inhaling the sugary scent that filled their lungs. Hana noticed that her twin sister was working the hostess today. Keiko did a double take. Kana had cut her hair in a style that was long in the front and short in the back that was about to the bottom of her scalp.

Hana smiled, "Kana! You cut your hair!"

Kana twirled in her uniform showing off her hair, "Do you like it?! Bankotsu threw a fit."

Keiko looked at the twin, "You look good Kana!"

Kana giggled, "Thank you."

The twin sat Hana and Keiko at a booth and gave them menus. "I'm sure I already know what you're getting, but your waitress will be with you in a second." Kana said rushing back over to her position.

Hana and Keiko began giggling and eating their hearts out with sweets.

-Kurama's apartment-

Keiko and Hana began laughing as they stepped inside with an ice cream cake for later.

"Hana, I don't think I've ever laughed this much!" Keiko says tears rolling down her face.

Hana nodded and wiped some of her tears, "I know. Me either."

The girls calm down from their sugar rush and begin to watch the t.v.

"So, what do you wanna watch?" Keiko asked.

The brunette suddenly got a text message.

Hana turned her head, "Who's that?"

Keiko looked up, "It's Kuwabara. He wants to meet up with us at the park."

Hana cocked her head but nodded, "Okay. Like right now?"

Keiko nodded, "Yeah. He says that he misses us lots and wants to see a movie together."

Hana and Keiko look at one another, "Two girls and one guy?" Hana stated.

"People are gonna talk!" Keiko squeaked.

Hana waved her hand, "Let them!"

Keiko sighed at her energetic friend, "Alright then. Let's go!"

-Park-

The sun beat down on the girls, causing them to almost over heat from walking.

"We should've taken your truck." Keiko says fanning herself.

Hana nodded, "Yeah, I agree."

Kuwabara sat on a bench and stood up waving the girls down, "Hey Hana. Hey Keiko."

The girls wave and smile at him, "How's it going Kuwabara?" Keiko asked.

Hana coughed a little and patted her chest, "Ugh. So much for not getting sick."

Keiko nodded and turned a bit to catch movement out of her eye. She noticed a familiar red head walking towards them. Kurama nodded to Keiko who pushed Hana's shoulder.

"What is it?" Hana asked.

She turned around a spotted the kitsune who waved. Hana's heart dropped as she ran towards him. He braced for impact and held his arms open. Hana jumped into his arms and twirled her around before setting her down and planting a kiss on her lips. Taking the white haired girl by surprise.

Keiko smiled and clapped, "Yay!"

She then turned to Kuwabara who was next to him was Yusuke. Keiko knocked him off his feet and hugged him tightly.

Kuwabara ran his hair through his hair as Yukina appeared next to him and waved.

"Hello, Kazuma." Yukina said lightly.

Kuwabara was happy and ran to hug her tightly.

The group assembled together as Yusuke yawned. "Man, I'm beat."

Kurama nodded, "I agree. It feels great to be back home."

The red head looked down to Hana and grasped her petite hand tightly.

Yusuke wrapped his arm around Keiko who blushed lightly.

"So, you want to go to the beach?" Keiko offered.

The group nods in agreement and began to walk towards the beach.

-The beach-

The girls walked in the water and splashed one another. Yukina splashed Kuwabara who jumped in the ocean with a large wave going over the girls. Making them cough and sputter. Kuwabara laughs loudly as Yusuke jumped his friend and looked at the fox who stood on the sand.

"Come on you lazy kitsune!" Yusuke shouts.

Kurama shook his head, "I'll be fine right here."

Hana then pouted, "Awww! Fine! Be a stick in the mud!"

Keiko and Hana began playing in the water together once more and splashing one another.

Kurama then sighs as he stepped his feet in the water.

Hana tackled Kurama to the ground causing him to become drenched in the ocean. Keiko laughed and splashed the couple.

Kurama stood up with Hana and splashed Keiko back.

-Kurama's Apartment-

Hana shivered as they stepped into the doorway, "It got cold really quick."

Kurama nodded, "Go ahead and take a shower. I'll wait here."

Hana nodded and shut the door to the bathroom. Kurama fingered the ring that Mikoto gave him and sighed.

'It's just a promise ring…' Kurama thought to himself.

A couple minutes later Hana emerged from the bathroom to find Kurama talking to himself in their room.

"Sichi. The bathroom's free." Hana said knocking on the door.

Kurama opened the door and grasped Hana's hands making her jump slightly.

"I know that I promised you everything already. But I forgot the most important piece to a promise." Kurama confessed.

Hana cocked her head and gave her Midori's ring. The white haired girl smiled then admired the metal, "I've seen this before."

"You should. It was Midori's." Kurama informed. "You're mother gave it to me before we went to Nagasaki."

Hana brought her left hand to her heart, "Thank you, Shuichi."

Kurama smiled at the petite woman, "I'm going to take a shower myself before I catch a cold."

Hana nodded and looked at Midori's ring, 'Mom must know something.'

-Next Day-

Kana knocked on the couple's door and Hana answered.

"Hey sis! How's it going?" Hana asked.

She moved aside to let Kana inside, "Where's your man?"

Hana pressed a finger to her lips, "He's still sleeping." Hana whispered.

Kana nodded and sat down at the table where there was a newspaper open to the classified ads.

"You gonna buy something?" Kana asked.

Hana nodded, "Yeah, Shuichi deserves something really nice. So, I want to buy him a car."

Kana rested her hand on her cheek, "You still have a whole lot of money left, don't you?"

Hana nodded, "Yeah. Don't tell Shuichi, but I transferred some of it to his savings account."

Kana spit out her tea, "He's gonna flip."

Hana nodded once more, "I know, but he deserves it."

The twin flipped her short hair, "How are you and Shuichi doing?"

Hana smiled, "Very well thank you."

Kana then spotted the kitsune coming down the hallway in strides. He spotted the twin and pointed to his phone.

"What about it, dear?" Hana asked obliviously.

Kana rolled her eyes at the couple.

"You… Transferred money into my account again?" Kurama asked.

"Nice boxers." Kana taunts.

Kurama looked over to Kana then retreated back to his room. He then reappeared with sweatpants. Kurama eyed Hana as she spilled the beans.

"I wanted you to have it. You deserve a whole lot more than just a few new things. I want to make you happy. I figure that that would be to give you money spend on yourself." Hana says.

Kurama rested his head on the fridge, "What's the matter? You don't like being with a sugar mama?" Kana asked.

Hana looked at her sister, "Kana! Really?"

Kurama sighed, "If that's what you want Hana. I'll go with it."

Kana laughed at the shocked kitsune, who then retreated back to his room.

"How much did you transfer?" Kana asked.

Hana looked at the ground, "Half of it."

Kana's mouth dropped, "Emiko Haruka!"

"What?!" Hana shouted. "I thought I was right…"

Kana shook her head, "You always think of others, don't you?"

Hana nodded, "Yes. I always share things."

-Couple hours later-

Hana waves at Kana who walked out of the door. Kurama leaned against the fridge.

"Why did you give me that much?" Kurama asked.

Hana sighed, "If you don't want it. I'll take it back."

Kurama waved his hand, "No, it's not like that. It's how you show affection, and I accept it because I love you."

Hana blushed, "You really don't mind, being with me that is…"

Kurama hugged Hana, "I love being with you. I actually feel like I have a heart that beats in my chest because of you."

Hana blushed a deeper red then smiled, "I'm glad that you feel that way."

The twin looks up to the red head who grasped her hands and kissed her forehead. Hana smiled and remembered something.

"Oh! Keiko and I are going out today. Do you wanna go?" Hana asked.

Kurama looked at the clock, "I don't see why not."

Hana smiled to the red head, "Yay! I was hoping that you'd say yes."

-At the mall-

Keiko and Hana giggle together as Kurama walked behind the girls who gossiped over everything.

Keiko pointed out a suit, "Hey Shuichi, I could see you wearing something like that."

Kurama nodded, "You don't have bad taste in clothing, Keiko."

Hana whispered to Keiko, 'He's picky.'

"I heard you." Kurama says.

Hana smiled at the kitsune, "I know. If I didn't want you to hear me, I would've texted her."

Kurama rolled his eyes at the girls as a guy accidently ran into him.

"Oh my apologies… Why, hello Shuichi. I wouldn't have thought to see you here." Kaito says as he pushed up his glasses.

Kurama smiled a fake smile, "I wouldn't have thought to see you here myself."

Hana and Keiko watch the two rivals.

"So, I see that you are still attached to Hana." Kaito notices.

Hana waved, "Good afternoon, Kaito."

The geek blushed slightly, "Good afternoon."

Kurama sighed, "So how are you holding up?"

Kaito nodded then adjusted his glasses, "I'm doing fine. Just going to get some games."

"I see. What kind?" Kurama asked.

"One is a puzzle type called, _Arventus_. The other one is more RPG like called, _Kuro Rekka_."

Hana recognized the second one, "Hey, isn't that where you can make a virtual girlfriend or boyfriend?"

Kaito blushed slightly then coughed, "If you put it that way, then yes."

Kurama smiled slightly at Kaito, "I'm glad that you're expanding your horizons, Kaito."

"If you even call it that." Kaito said slouching.

Hana bit her lip then Keiko nudged her arm, "Hey! Look at that!"

The girls wander over to a clothing shop.

"Let me guess. You and Haruka are dating, am I right?" Kaito asked.

Kurama nodded, "Yes. Hana and I couldn't be happier."

Kaito pushed up his glasses, "So you've beaten me to her."

The red head frowned, "I didn't know that you had feelings for Hana. That and you made it a competition."

Kaito pushed up his glasses, "I'm glad that she's with someone who can actually use his auras correctly."

Kurama shrugged, "You still not hung on when I beat you at your own game, are you?"

The geek sighed, "She's lucky. Being such a free spirit."

Kurama noticed that he was watching Hana and he frowned, "There are plenty of other girls in the sea. Kaito, I'm telling you as a warning. If you approach her in a way that I see unfit, I'll have to hurt you."

Kaito smiled, "I figured as much. I'm going to pick up my games now."

The geek left muttering something to himself. Kurama started to step toward him but Hana called him.

"Sichi! Look!" Hana shouted over the crowd.

Kurama wandered over to the girls who were ogling over a brand new _Fiat_ that was imported from Italy.

"It's so cute!" Keiko squeaks.

Kurama looked at the cars specs and about had a heart attack. "It's definitely a luxury car."

The girls giggled, "Sichi, this is so the car for you!" Hana teased.

Kurama shook his head, "Could you imagine me trying to get into that tiny thing?"

Hana laughed, "Yeah, I know. Your knees would be all scrunched up under the wheel."

The red head shook his head at the girls who floated around from store to store, buying random items as well as some books.

Hana tried to reach something on the top shelf and stretched but was denied. She found Kurama hiding in the books, reading about the feudal era.

"Shuichi… Can I borrow your height?" Hana asked fidgeting.

Kurama nods, "Of course. What do you need?"

Hana pointed to a book about housekeeping remedies. Kurama handed her the book then began reading his own. The white haired girl thanked him and wandered over to Keiko. The brunette spotted a cerulean blue apron and picked it up. She showed it to Hana who told Keiko that she should get it.

"I think that's it." Hana said looking in her basket.

Hana spotted the red head outside the store reading a different book now. She rolled her eyes and paid for her stuff an left.

The red head spotted the two exhausted girls, "Man, we're beat…"

"You wandered all over the mall. I'm sure that you are." Kurama responded.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own YYH

I own the OCs

Boku no Sekai

My World

Ch.9

Rouge yawned from her cat nap and jumped down from her tree. The sun shined right in her eye making her fall down.

"Ow! Stupid sun!" Rouge yelled. The petite red head then walked up to Kurama's apartment.

She went to open the door, but was denied by the lock. Rouge scowled then looked around, and then lock picked the door. She opened the door with no difficulty and wandered into the apartment. Rouge opened the fridge and found that Hana had made her vegetarian delight. The red head hopped up and down then hugged the bento box.

"I love you, Hana! You'd never let me starve!" Rouge says with tears in her eyes.

She then heard movement outside and ran out of the apartment and locked it once more. Rouge hopped down the stairs and looked around protecting her bento box with her life. A bird then landed on her head and poked her forehead, shocking the bird as well as Rouge.

Rouge stuck out her tongue, "That's what you get, bitch!"

The red head then sat down in her tree and began to eat her bento box. The smell of the food caused a few squirrels and birds to land in an opposite tree. They looked at Rouge.

"You're not getting MY food! It's MINE!" Rouge yelled.

The red head then shoveled down the food before the animals came closer. She then pushed the bento box in her little hole behind her. She then was kidnapped by a familiar fire demon. Rouge screamed for her life. She then kicked the fire demon in the head, "Release me demon!" she yelled.

Hiei shook his head, "I don't think so."

Rouge then flailed her arms and legs around, "Letmego! Letmego! Letmego! _Won't you_ _Letmego letmego tonight_." She chanted.

The red head began talking continuously as Hiei became irritated with her.

"Would you shut up?" Hiei asked roughly.

"Hell no! Not 'til you let me GO!" Rouge yelled the last part then kicked Hiei's forehead.

Making Hiei drop Rouge and bent over in pain. Rouge took the opportunity to run for her life. Rouge then hid in a tree and then hid her spirit energy.

-On the boat to Niwa Yu's Island-

Team Urameshi arrives on the boat to go the tournament. Kurama sat against the railing of the boat as the team trained with their energies. Hana approached the team.

"How's it going over here?" Hana asked.

Yusuke shrugged, "Alright I suppose. So, who's the leader of your group?"

"My mother of course." Hana responded.

Rouge popped up from behind Hana's back, "Hey! You're gonna use that technique, aren't you?"

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah. Of course."

Rouge clapped, "Yay!"

-On the island-

The three teams heard singing and loud music coming from the middle of the island.

"Niwa must be putting on a show." Hana says carrying a large case.

Yusuke looked at the meek girl, "What's that?"

Hana smiled, "My bass."

"You play an instrument?" Yusuke asked. "Kurama. She's a keeper."

Kurama smiled and laced his fingers in Hana's, "I always thought so."

Mikoto approached the team and brought Yusuke to her face, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Yusuke suddenly became defensive, "What did I do?"

Mikoto gritted her teeth, "I've heard from sources that you just up and left Keiko by herself."

Hana and Kana looked down and whistled, as the young demon looked at them.

"Um, yes I did. But I had to." Yusuke responded.

Mikoto dropped him and walked away from him.

Keiko helped Yusuke up, "I'm sorry Yusuke. It's my fault she's mad at you."

"Geez. I thought she was gonna knock my teeth out." Yusuke says grasping his chest.

-Inside the hotel-

The teams wandered up to their rooms and began to rest.

"I'm guessing that the prelims are tomorrow. To see who qualify… either that or Niwa's just going to fight all of the teams up until the finals." Kana informs.

Yusuke's mouth dropped, '"Then there wouldn't be a dark tournament."

Kana shrugged, "It's his island. So, it goes by HIS rules."

Hana nodded, "Niwa once went three days fighting the same team without a break once. That's what mom told me."

Kuwabara was in shock, "Really? Wow, Yusuke went all day and all night fighting Chu."

"That's cool." Kana responded. "Chu's pretty stubborn. I'm surprised that you won."

Yusuke looked at Kana, "How do you know Chu?"

"He made advances towards me once." Kana blushed and crossed her arms. "Stupid drunkard."

Yusuke laughed, "That sounds like Chu."

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Chu, Toya, Rinku, and Shishi.

Yusuke attacked his friends, "Wazzup?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Kuwabara asked. "Are you going to participate?"

"Ah, no! I'm not dumb enough to go against Team Yu and their secret weapon, don't you know?" Jin responded.

"No kidding. We attempted to take on Team Yu in the past and let me tell you. They are not easy to beat… Especially, Koala Yu." Toya informs.

Rinku spotted Kuwabara, "So you think that you can take me on now? That I've been through Kurama's brutal training?"

Kuwabara laughed, "Ha! You wish! I've been through the Akisu training and the Haruka training."

Rinku stepped forward, "I wanna make you cry again. Let's have a practice fight!"

"Alright… Then don't start cryin' to your mom when I beat you." Kuwabara says.

Suzuki step inside, "What does a guy have to do around here to get some recognition?"

Hana and Kana shiver, "The clown…"

Kurama smirked, "So, how've you been Suzuki?"

"Excuse me… There needs to be a 'beautiful' in front of my name…" Suzuki says.

"The only person I call beautiful, is Hana." Kurama replies sharply.

Hana blushed as Suzuki was taken aback, "I'm more beautiful that her!"

"I beg to differ. Hana doesn't care if she's showered or not if I put her in a viper pit. Unlike a certain people." Kurama smiled.

"You're an animal!" Suzuki cried.

Kurama shrugged, "I honestly don't care what you think of me."

Yusuke died laughing at the two fighting over who was more beautiful.

Suzuki then stormed out, "The next time… I'll get you! Just you wait!"

Kurama waved his hand, "I'd like to see you try."

Hana sighed, "Ugh… He's so creepy…"

Yusuke nodded, "You have no idea."

"Wait... what exactly is their 'secret weapon'?" Yusuke asked.

Toya and the others look at one another, "You mean… that you don't know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't know." Yusuke responded.

Jin plucked his now pointy ears, "It makes me all excited when I think about it."

Toya nodded, "Indeed, I've never seen such a form before in my whole life."

The ice master began to tell his story.

"It was probably right before I became an Ice Master."Toya started. "It was when Team Shadow Channelers were still together. Team Yu had an undefeated title for years before I was even born. I remember my teacher telling me stories about the Yu family and their brutality in tournaments." Toya paused. He closed his ice blue eyes inhaled then opened them once more. "Of course, we were in the finals and we had to beat Team Yu. I was very cocky when it came right down to it. I fought Niwa's brother, Koala Yu. He is a true giant. I remember laughing and taunting that man. It was the last mistake I made."

"What happened?" Yusuke asked.

Toya looked at Yusuke and shuttered, "He transformed right in front of the full moon into a werewolf."

The team looks at Toya, "Aye. It's true. Toya was paralyzed with fear." Jin explained.

"He was just playing with me by walking extremely slow. This guy probably ran as fast as Jin while he's in the air." Toya matched.

Yusuke gulped, "Is he the leader?"

Jin shook his head, "No. Niwa Yu is, don't you know?"

"So, they're werewolves?" Yusuke asked.

"I thought that they were a myth! " Kuwabara said.

"No. I wish that they were. Niwa's team is no doubt the strongest team that our team has ever encountered. The bad thing is… He was only using half of his strength." Toya says.

Yusuke's mouth dropped, "Really? Like Toguro?"

Shishiwakamaru shook his head, "To simply put it… He's 1,000 times stronger than Toguro."

Yusuke grasped his head, "How do we beat a guy like that?"

Hana smiled, "Don't worry, Yusuke. You'll knock him down a notch. I know that you will."

Yusuke rested a hand on Hana's head and rubbed it, "Thanks."

Hana giggled and smiled, "The only thing is…how are you going to do it, Urameshi?" Hiei asked.

Yusuke shook his head, "I'll have to watch his fights… and hopefully see a weak point."

"If you find one. Good luck to you, Urameshi." Hiei said sarcastically.

-Next day: Preliminaries-

Keiko sat next to Jin, Toya and Rinku as Team Urameshi began with the first team.

_"Welcome one and all! I'm you're hostess with the mostest, Koto. That's right, the one and only walking rule book to the dark tournament." _Koto said over the p.a.

Suddenly, there was some feedback from the microphone and a loud booming voice appeared on the p.a.

_"Hey, all my adoring demons and humans of all types and ages! I'm sure that you know who this is! Niwa Yu's in the house! So, we got Team Urameshi going against Team Hizashi!" _

He then handed back the microphone to Koto who then began to commentate the fight.

"This will be easy!" Yusuke says. "I can feel it."

"I wouldn't be so cocky." Kuwabara warns. "I got a bad feeling about the small guy."

"Come on, Yusuke!" Keiko yelled. "You can do it!"

_"Let's get the team leaders on the platform to discuss the terms!" _Koto says.

Yusuke and the team leader came to the conclusion on a one on one fight.

_"It seems to be one on one!" _Koto shouts. _"Please, roll the candidates!"_

The screen rolled the two team members.

_"It seems that it's going to be…Hiei from Team Urameshi, and Oto from Team Hizashi!"_ Koto yells.

Hiei jumps onto the platform as does the opponent.

Koto stands in between the two, "Ready? Fight!"

Hiei tore off his cloak and began to zoom around Oto, as soon as he got close enough. He made a hit. However, Oto was just as quick and hit Hiei right back.

"I don't think that these are our lower level demons… I think Niwa wants us to actually put up a fight." Kurama says to Yusuke.

Yusuke gritted his teeth as Hiei and the other demon went head to head.

A couple minutes later Hiei wiped out the demon with this darkness flame sword.

_"And the winner is Hiei!"_ Koto shouted.

Hiei walked off the stage and stood next to Kurama who coughed lightly.

_"Now! For the next team members to fight! Please, roll the candidates!"_ Koto says.

The screen rolled over the next opponents then finally stopped.

_"It looks like it's going to be Kurama vs. Hiroki!" _Koto yells.

The two opponents face one another, _"Are you ready? Fight!"_

Kurama took a defensive stance examining his opponent who jumped all over the place. The demon then charged right for the kitsune. Kurama dodged and once more watched his opponent flash back and forth. Kurama smirked and released his rose whip from his hair and quickly sliced the demon into pieces.

_"Short and sweet! That's the Kurama we know! Kurama wins!"_ Koto yells.

Keiko shouted for another victory, "Way to go, Kurama!"

"Woo wee! It's been much too long to see that movement from him, that it has!" Jin exclaimed.

Toya nodded, "Yes. Kurama is definitely a worthy opponent."

Kurama stepped down and placed his rose back into his hair.

Yusuke fist pumped, "Yeah!"

_"So! Now it's Kuwabara vs. Ginku!"_ Koto shouts.

The crowd yells as the large demon shook the entire stadium.

Kuwabara gulped, "Why me?"

"Just remember your training." Kurama reminded.

Kuwabara nodded as he remembered his training with Rouge.

_"Let's go! Fight!"_ Koto says.

Kuwabara moved hesitantly as the large demon stood rather still and laughed deeply.

"You think that you can out maneuver me?! I'm the heaviest champion there is!" Ginku taunted.

Kuwabara laughed, "HA! You apparently have no idea who you're talking to!"

The demon frowned and shook the entire platform as Kuwabara jumped in the air quickly and dodged a punch from the demon.

"What the…? I missed? I won't miss again!" The demon shouted.

He then charged for Kuwabara who jumped off of his face and round house kicked his head hard enough for his to stagger.

"Why won't you just fall!" Kuwabara shouted.

"You actually hit me… I'm quite shocked. However, I don't think it'll happen again."

Kuwabara smirked as the demon ran right for him once more.

"Spirit Sword!"

The demon realized what Kuwabara was going to do, but couldn't stop.

"The demons too heavy… He can't stop quick enough! Kuwabara's got this!" Yusuke says excitedly.

Kuwabara pointed the sword toward the demons' heart as he impaled himself on Kuwabara's sword. The demon began to spurt blood everywhere and then fell to his death.

_"And that's it folks! Look at that glorious blood! Kuwabara wins!"_ Koto shouted.

Yusuke high fived Kuwabara who then high fived Kurama and was denied by Hiei.

_"Alright team captains! Get up here!"_ Koto says excitedly. _"We've got a former tournament champion on our hands! Yusuke Urameshi vs. Goko!"_

Goko rose his hands as he noticed the demon's large energy and forfeited.

_"Goko forfeits! Which means that Team Urameshi advances in to the dark tournament!" _Koto explains.

The crowd cheers and boos as Team Urameshi retreated to the box that they were sitting in.

Keiko hugged Yusuke, "You scared that guy senseless!"

Yusuke smiled, "I know right… Can't handle the heat!"

Kuwabara pointed out the window, "Look… Team Haruka's up."

_"On the field, we have a super strong team! Team Haruka! Mikoto the Iron Maiden and her children!"_ Koto swooned. _"I'm such a fan! I love her super drop kick!"_

Mikoto waved and the whole crowd goes crazy for her.

Kuwabara noticed that there was only three of them. "Hey, I thought that there had to be five people?"

Kurama shook his head, "Mikoto, Hana and Kana count as five people."

"They're that strong?!" Yusuke gasped.

_"Alright Team Captains, let's make a proposition." _Koto says.

Mikoto decided to let Hana deal with them.

_"Alright folks! We got Hana Haruka vs. Team Yukio!" _Koto shouts.

Yusuke looked to Kurama, "She can't…"

Kurama nodded, "Just watch."

Hana smiled to the team and bowed, making her mother hit her head.

"I hope you put up a good fight." Hana says smiling.

"Take that smile off your face, bitch! We're gonna rip you a new one!"

Hana frowned then sighed, "As you wish."

_Alright! Let's go! Fight!" _

Hana's smile dropped in to a frown as she released her energy and static came onto the field.

She then rose her hands to the sky which changed into a gray mass of rain, lightning, and thunder. "Lightning..."

The lightning bended in to her hands as she stuck the ground, "STRIKE!"

The whole team became electrocuted from the shock wave frozen in place.

Koto jumped off of the stage as Hana then released more of her energy and laughed maniacally. Her hands began to glow a bright green.

"Are you sure that you're not the bitch? Whimpering like that?" Hana asked the team leader.

She then smiled up to his and began to pull out his organs one by one.

He screamed in terror.

_"Wow! Look at that precision! This Haruka is one not to be messed with! And these guys are still alive!"_ Koto explained.

Yusuke watched in awe. Hana brutally dismember and rip the organs out of each team member.

Kurama smiled, "Welcome to the Dark Tournament…the Haruka way, Yusuke."

Hana laughed once more at the guy who called her a bitch, "So, what was it that you called me?"

The demon couldn't move tears coming down his face, "I'm… Sorry…"

Hana smiled, "I'm sorry…I can't forgive you."

Kuwabara and Yusuke stood up as Hana then decapitated the guy with a rose whip.

_"Just as brutal as ever! Team Haruka advances!"_ Koto says.

Kurama smiled at Hana who waved at him.

"She can control plants, too?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama nodded, "When she wants to."

"That… that sweet girl… She just did all that!" Kuwabara whimpered.

_"Next up. Team Akisu!" _Koto shouted into the microphone.

The team arrives to the platform as Rouge hopped up and down singing, _"the party don't start 'til I walk in…"_

_"Now… Here's a team that does some serious damage! My idols!"_ Koto swooned once more.

Yusuke noticed a small girl who had shoulder length ebony hair, brown eyes, and dressed in Egyptian clothing.

"Who's that?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama sighed. "That's Rouge's mother."

Yusuke's mouth dropped, "Wait, wait, wait… Her MOTHER?!"

"Yes. I didn't stutter. What did you think? That she was an orphan?" Kurama backlashed.

"Yes!" Yusuke yelled. "Who is everyone else on her team? Just random people? Or..?"

Kurama laughed while shaking his head, "They're her siblings, Yusuke."

Yusuke's mouth dropped again, "She has SIBLINGS?!"

Kurama shook his head once again, "You really don't pay attention, do you?"

Yusuke ignored his comment as he went back to watch the red head, but before he could enjoy the fight, it had already ended.

_"Wow! Rouge! You really know who to spill some guts!" _Koto applauded while the little girl jumped around, soaking in the attention.

"See what you do! You made me miss the whole damn thing!" Yusuke yelled as he tried, but failed, to grab the kitsune's collar.

_"Alright ladies and gents, the gig is up for the moment! Come back later tonight to see more guts and brains!" _Koto announced as she did a backflip into a wall of stage performance smoke.

-At the hotel-

The teams reunited together as Yusuke grasped Hana's shoulders and proceeded to examine her.

"Um, Yusuke? What are you doing?" Hana asked.

"Just… Examining you." Yusuke said dropping his hands on her waist.

Hana giggled, "That tickles! Stop!" she stopped. "You're awfully brave, you know."

Yusuke looked at the white haired girl and 'accidently' groped her making her scream and push Yusuke away from her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Yusuke said defensively.

The kitsune wandered over to Hana who covered her chest, "You're a pervert! Touching me like that!"

Kurama glowered at Yusuke who begged for his life, "I… I didn't mean to! I swear! Don't kill me." He squeaked.

"Yeah, because groping me is an accident!" Hana says.

Yusuke begs for his life with the kitsune, "Come on man… You know that I wouldn't touch your girl purposefully."

"I have nothing to say…" Kurama stated as he pursed his lips. "Other than you should sleep with one eye open."

Keiko grabbed Yusuke's ear and apologized, "I'm sorry… He's so stupid…"

-Later-

The group sits together in the same box as Koto began to broadcast her voice over the p.a.

_"Hello all my lovely demons and humans!" _Koto shouts. _"We have Team Yu who's going against Team Orenji!"_

The crowd went crazy for Niwa and his team.

_"This rag-tag group is the undefeated champion of every single Dark Tournament that we've held so far!" _Koto bragged.

Yusuke paid close attention to Niwa as Keiko stood up, "That's the guy that kidnapped me!"

She pointed to a very pale and a very limber team member who was dressed all in white. It seemed that he looked straight in to Keiko's eyes and smirked.

Hiei hummed, "That's Riku Yu. Niwa's youngest brother."

Yusuke scowled, "Why'd he take Keiko?!"

The now angry teen stood up but Keiko grabbed his hand.

"Don't do anything rash, Yusuke." Keiko says. "He'll get his."

Yusuke sat back down, "I'll make sure he does…"

Hiei smirked, "Good Luck."

_"Team Yu, of course, advances!" _Koto announced.

Yusuke spun to miss the entire fight once again.

"Man. Today really isn't my day." Yusuke says throwing his hands up in the air.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own YYH

Only the OCs

Boku no Sekai

My World

Ch.10

Keiko woke up in the middle of the night. She sat up in bed and stretched and threw one leg over the side, "Maybe if I go take a little walk..." She threw the other over, slipped on her bunny slippers, and walked out of her room where Yusuke still lay, dead asleep.

She walked down the hall, down the several flights of steps, and to the front door.

-In the forest-

Keiko stopped walking for a brief moment to the sound of breaking tree limps behind her.

'Oh no…I didn't bring any sort of protection!' Keiko quickly turned around into a very strong and broad chest.

'Well Keiko ol girl… this is it..' Keiko opened her eyes to see the one and only Niwa Yu.

"Ya know? It's pretty dangerous for a gal like yourself to be walkin' around all alone without anything to defend herself with. What are you doing out here?" Niwa questioned as he bent to her level.

Keiko closed her fists, "Not completely true… I have fists!"

Niwa laughed, "So, what ya doing up this late?"

Keiko fidgeted, "I woke up in the middle of the night… I couldn't sleep. I don't know. It's happens sometimes… Especially, if I'm worried."

Niwa frowned, "Why are you worried? You worried about Urameshi?"

Keiko nodded, "Yeah. Yusuke doesn't know when to stop."

Niwa nodded then stood up, "If you want, you can come to my condo. I mean, since you can't sleep."

Keiko hesitated, "Um…sure!"

Niwa smiled then picked Keiko up bridal as she squeaked. She blushed furiously as Niwa trampled through the woods and appear at his sea side condo. He set her down inside and shut the door.

Keiko shuffled to move out of the giant's way.

"Sit anywhere you like Keiko. It's just you and me." Niwa says.

"Don't you need to sleep too?" Keiko asked.

She sat down next to him on the loveseat underneath his crossed leg.

Niwa stretched his arm across the length of the loveseat, "Nah. I don't sleep."

Keiko looked at him disapprovingly, "Somehow, I can't seem to believe that…"

Niwa looked away, "Ok… I sleep sometimes…"

Keiko giggled, "Ha! I knew it!"

Niwa stroked his goatee and rubbed his stubbly beard, "I need to shave…"

Keiko blushed slightly, "I think it's nice… It makes you look manly."

Niwa was taken aback, "Um. Thank you."

There was a pregnant pause before Niwa broke it, "Are you thirsty?"

Keiko shook her head, "No. Not really, but thank you."

Niwa nodded, "Not a problem."

He handed her the remote, "Here, you can chose anything to watch. Any movie or t.v. show…"

"I wouldn't think that you could get reception all the way out here." Keiko said.

Niwa nodded, "Yeah. When you're a multi-billionaire… You can basically do anything you want."

Keiko blushed slightly then remembered the dress, "Oh! I need to give you back your dress!"

Niwa cocked his eyebrow, "Ah! You mean the yellow one? Keep it."

Keiko turned to the green haired man, "I couldn't!"

"Take it as a gift… I have plenty more." Niwa says.

Keiko then frowned, "Oh. I see."

Niwa hit his forehead with his curled hand as Keiko looked away, 'Way to go! She thinks you're like Riku!"

"It's not what you think! I promise… I don't mean to make it awkward or anything but…" Niwa started.

Keiko silently sat there then jumped, "Oh! That white haired guy! He's your brother? And you didn't even bother to tell me that he's a masochist?!"

Niwa laughed nervously, "Yeah… Sorry I failed to mention that… I'm the only family that Riku has… But since you know me, I promise he won't EVER do that again."

Keiko leaned back in Niwa's arm and huffed, "I like it if you'd told me the truth."

Niwa rubbed his face once more, "I'm sorry, Keiko. I'll to be better."

Keiko shook her head, "It's not your fault… It's… Nevermind."

Keiko peaked Niwa's interest, "Go ahead. You can talk to me about anything."

The brunette looked up to the giant and sighed.

"It's just… That Yusuke doesn't ever tell me the truth it seems like…It seems like I always have to force it out of him. I'm Yusuke's friend, but I… I want to be able to rely on him…But I know that he has his secrets. Yusuke should be able to have those… But when he's going to stay away for weeks on end… I'd at least like to know about it!"

Keiko became frustrated as tears stung her eyes, "Why won't he tell me anything! I have to find out what's going on from like Botan. Even Hana…"

Niwa pursed his lips to try to keep from losing his temper. He brought Keiko to his chest as she began to cry a little bit. Like Yusuke, Keiko noticed that he didn't have a heartbeat but he was still comforting. The giant rested his head on hers and sighed.

"Keiko. I wouldn't be that person. I'll tell you anything you wanna know." Niwa offered as he wiped her tears from her face. "You know. A beautiful girl as yourself shouldn't cry over a douchebag like that."

Keiko hiccupped and nodded, "I know… It's just… I feel betrayed…"

"You have every right to feel what you want to feel. I'm not going to stop crying if you're sad, or stop laughing if you're happy or giddy about something." Niwa soothed.

Keiko got a hold of herself and rose her head, "Thank you, Niwa. You're sweet."

Niwa smiled, "You've told me once."

Keiko smiled back, "Yeah. I guess I did."

"You can stay if it'll make you feel better." Niwa offered.

Keiko nodded, "Thank you very much, Niwa."

The giant closed his eyes as the brunette snuggled up against the massive man.

"You know what I've figured out?" Keiko said.

Niwa looked over to Keiko, "What's that?"

"You're a softy." Keiko giggled.

Niwa blushed, "You figured me out… Man, I was hoping no one would see that…"

Keiko smiled and inhaled his sandalwood and myrrh scent, "You smell good…"

"Thank you. You too." Niwa complemented.

Keiko smiled and closed her eyes on the giant man. Niwa stood awake as to protect Keiko from anything. He popped his jaw as he became irritated with Yusuke. The brunette breathed in deeply and exhaled deeply as she fell asleep.

"I guess I'm comfortable." Niwa thought out loud.

He brushed some stray hair from her face and pushed it behind her ear. He stretched his legs out and yawned. Niwa then too fell asleep on the couch.

-Next Day-

Keiko woke up to Niwa's loud snores, and rubbed her eye. She stretched as the demon snored away. The brunette giggled and then frowned, "Yusuke's gonna freak…"

Niwa snorted then sat up as Keiko grasped his knee to get up.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up Niwa." Keiko said apologizing.

Niwa yawned then stretched his long fingers shaking.

"It's not a big deal… I slept hard enough." Niwa said. "I'll take a nap later."

Keiko nodded, "I'm going back to the hotel… Yusuke's gonna be searching for me everywhere thinking I got kidnapped… Again."

Niwa's golden eyes darkened then went back to normal, "You kind of did."

Keiko giggled, "It's not kidnapping if I go willingly."

Niwa blushed, "You've made a point… I'll walk you back… No telling what these demons might try to do."

Keiko nodded, "Please and thank you?"

Niwa smiled, "Anytime."

-Hotel-

Niwa walked Keiko to her room, "Thank you, Niwa. For everything! If you wait just a sec, we can go for breakfast."

"What about Urameshi?" Niwa asked.

Keiko placed her hands on her hips, "If he can go places and not tell me anything, I only see it fit to return the favor!"

Niwa smirked at Keiko opened the door to the empty room, "I'll be out in a second."

The demon leaned against the door jamb as he waited on Keiko.

'I guess since she's getting dressed. I can shave.' Niwa thought.

He stepped outside and pulled out his knife and used a reflective part of the door to shave. Once done, Keiko stepped out and spotted Niwa coming back inside.

"Where'd you go?" Keiko asked.

"I had to shave… It was driving me nuts." Niwa said.

Keiko admired Niwa's matured face and blushed and smoothed out her dress.

"Let's go, milady." Niwa says.

Keiko followed beside Niwa who tried to walk slow but ended up waiting for Keiko sometimes.

"Sorry, I've got long legs." Niwa says.

Keiko smiled, "It's okay! No worries!"

She spotted Hana and Kurama who were sitting together. She waved Hana down and they sat with the couple.

"Sup?" Niwa asked.

Kurama shook his head, "Nothing really. Just having breakfast."

Keiko and Hana gossiped and giggled as Niwa and Kurama idly chatted.

Hana sighed, "So, what have you and mister man been up too? Yusuke was pretty troubled this morning, banging on our door at five o' clock."

Keiko smiled, "Nothing really. Niwa was a shoulder to cry on last night and I ended up passing out on the couch."

Niwa blushed slightly, "It's not like I was gonna eat her!"

Hana laughed, "That's ironic. For Halloween, Keiko should be little red riding hood."

"Oh, and what? I be the big bad wolf?" Niwa asked sarcastically.

"No. I was going to say that you could be the woodsman." Hana says.

Niwa was taken aback at Hana's secret meaning.

Keiko laughed, "That's funny! We totally should!"

Niwa blushed slightly and yawned once more.

"Uh oh." Hana says spotting Yusuke.

Niwa watched Yusuke walk up to the table and slam his fist on the table almost hitting Hana in the process. The petite girl glared at him and moved over slightly closer to Kurama who brought her chair closer to his.

Keiko frowned at the angry teen, "What's up your butt?"

"Do you not know how worried I was!?" Yusuke asked.

Niwa leaned back in the chair, "Nope and don't care."

"I don't need to hear your mouth!" Yusuke snapped.

Niwa whipped his head, "Uh, excuse me…"

"Yeah, excuse you! I've had a bone to pick with you ever since that day!" Yusuke says.

"What? When I kicked your ass and grounded you into the dirt?" Niwa says standing up.

Yusuke gulped but didn't back down, "Yeah. That day. Did you brain wash Keiko?"

Keiko stood up, "Enough Yusuke! I've had enough! You almost hit one of my best friends and didn't even care! It's none of your business where I went since it seems like you think that I can't even have feelings! You left me several times and I understood because I knew that the world needed you! Now…now, the world doesn't necessarily need you… I saw what happened that day when Niwa kicked your ass! You picked the fight with him. He was only trying to be the bigger guy and walk away when defeated. Yusuke, you always pick fights. I'm sorry that I'm trying to make friends here! Niwa here even said that he'd call off the Dark Tournament… but now… Now I think that you need to be put in check! I think that Niwa should make you understand that you can't have everything your way!"

Keiko took several breaths and stomped off in tears. Niwa sat back down and looked at Yusuke. The other petite woman stood up and began to walk towards the girls bathroom. Yusuke grasped Hana's shoulder she stopped and turned to the teen. Hana simply removed his hand.

"Don't touch me." Hana threatened.

Yusuke sat at the table of men. Niwa and Kurama watched the teen hit his head on the table.

"Damn… I really messed up." Yusuke said aloud.

"Do you think so?" Kurama asked his arms crossed over his chest.

Niwa began to lean back in the chair but didn't say anything to the kid.

-Bathroom-

Keiko cried softly in the stall as Hana walked in.

"Hey…Where are you?" Hana asked.

Keiko unlocked the door as Hana hugged her tightly. Keiko cried into Hana's chest and held her tightly.

"Why… Are men… so stupid?" Keiko asked.

Hana shook her head, "I don't know… if I knew, I'd tell you."

Keiko sighed, "You're a good friend, Hana… I don't know what I'd do without you."

Hana smiled, "I don't know either…"

The girls giggle and exit the bathroom. "Ugh, he's still sitting there." Keiko said.

Hana patted her back, "Just tell him how you feel and then move on… I don't wanna have to sick Kurama on him."

Keiko giggled, "You guys are so protective!"

"Damn straight!" Hana said.

Keiko pulled Yusuke aside, leaving Niwa to Kurama and Hana.

"So. What do you think Keiko is going to say?" Kurama asked.

The white haired girl shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "I told her to do what her heart told her to do."

Niwa smiled, "Oh she is… Telling DEEP from her heart."

Keiko then appeared as Yusuke apologized for being rude, then left. The brunette sat down back at the table and began to smile again.

-Semi-Finals-

Team Urameshi assembled on the field as the other teams waited their turn.

_"Only four teams are left! Team Urameshi, Team Akisu, Team Haruka, and Team Yu! These two matches will decide who will be in the final battle! The bloodiest of them all!"_ Koto broadcasted into the microphone.

_"Let's start off with the two most FAMOUS teams who are both equal in victories all over! Team Yu and Team Haruka!" _Koto wooed.

Niwa and Mikoto stepped up to set the rules.

"So, one on one?" Niwa implied while stripping himself of his shirt.

Mikoto looked at the giant, "Psh, I ain't stupid. I'm done." Mikoto pulled out a small white flag from her bosom .

Everyone's, even Niwa's, mouth dropped to the ground.

_"I never thought I'd say it folks, but…Team Haruka…has thrown in the towel…" _Koto explained disappointedly.

Niwa laughed, "Well alrighty then, Mikoto."

_"Well, while I get over that gruesome heartbreak, let's switch over to the other teams." _Koto sighed.

Yusuke and the dark, mysterious woman with a burka over her entire face and a cloak that covered her entire body.

"You scared of the sun or something?" Yusuke chuckled.

The woman giggled, "You'll be sorry you said that, young man."

Yusuke was taken aback by how beautiful the woman's voice was. They agreed to one on one battles. They retreated back to their teams.

Yusuke walked passed Hiei, "Why the HELL did you talk to her that way?"

Yusuke stepped back, "What do you mean?"

"Do you have any idea who you were talking to?" Hiei's eyes were widened.

Yusuke thought hard, a little too hard, "Um… the captain?"

Hiei sighed, "Never mind…you'll find out."

Yusuke cocked his head at the fire demon, "What do you mean?"

Hiei shook his head, "You'll find out."

_"Now that the terms and conditions are out of the way! Let's get these two legends going! Please roll the screens! _Koto yells.

The screens rolled as the burka woman watched Yusuke.

_"It looks like our only true human on the team is up against, Lust!" _Koto says.

Yusuke hit his forehead, "He's going against a girl! GREAT!"

Kurama shoved his hands in his pockets as he and Hiei look at one another.

Lust walked slowly up the steps like a lady. Her heels clacking against the tile of the platform. Her dark raven locks shining in the sun and bouncing as she walked. Kuwabara jumped up on stage to approach the voluptuous lady.

"I can't fight a girl!" Kuwabara yells.

Lust smirks, "That's too bad…" her hair fell over her right side of the face and she pushed it over her ear.

_"Are we ready! Let's go! FIGHT!"_ Koto yells.

Kuwabara watched the woman as she smirked and stepped toward him slightly. He then watched her extend her fingers and pierce his chest. Her nails poisoning him in the process.

The orange haired man fell to the ground as Lust smirked once more. She then extended three more fingers and pierced his back.

Yusuke's mouth dropped as Kuwabara laid still on the platform. Lust removed her fingers and wiped her fingers with a white cloth.

"What the hell, Kuwabara?" Yusuke shouted.

"She most likely poisoned him." Kurama stated.

_"I'm going to assume that Lust won."_ Koto says.

Kurama pulled Kuwabara off the stage and tended to his wounds.

"Well, that's just great!" Yusuke says.

Mikoto appears out of the shadows, "Hey, I'll be your fill in if need be…"

Yusuke smiled, "Thanks."

Kurama began to give Kuwabara some herbs. The medical team then took Kuwabara away.

Yusuke scowled, "That… woman!"

_"Alright… Let's roll the screens!" _Koto says.

The teams watched the screens.

_"Alright! We got Hiei vs. Rouge!" _Koto yells.

Rouge jumped up and screamed as Hiei smirked at her. "NO! Why him!"

The two approach each other as Rouge ran in circles and yelled, "Just start the damn match!"

_"Um… FIGHT!"_ Koto says hurriedly

Hiei bolted toward Rouge who ran in a zigzag pattern to avoid being hit.

All members of the two teams sweat dropped as Rouge yelled and screamed.

The burka woman called out to Rouge, "Do what you must!"

Rouge then gulped and then charged right for Hiei. She then pulled out a Bamboo Bo Staff from nowhere and smacked the demon on top of the head, temporarily stunning the fire demon. She suddenly became a different person. She stood in an monk's stance her weapon following the demon.

The red head then jabbed the Bo Staff at his stomach and missed, but she turned and nailed him sending him flying sideways into the wall.

"What now!" Rouge yelled.

Hiei scowled and then growled lowly as he summoned the dark aura for the dragon of the darkness.

Rouge began to freak out and ran in circles once more, Hiei called for the dragon and sent it her way. She then moved her hair and removed her eye patch and copied the movement without anyone knowing.

She dodged the dragon and dispersed it with her spirit energy.

Hiei was shocked at the little red head who then took the same stance as Hiei.

"Dragon of the darkness flame!" She shouted.

Yusuke was in awe as she summoned the dragon without the tattoo and the pain.

"How?!" He yelled.

Hiei jumped around and then also dispersed the dragon.

"You think that doing my own technique will help you?" Hiei taunted.

"No… but it distracted you long enough for this!" Rouge says laughing.

The clouds became dark as she rose her hands. A fiery ball appeared in her hands.

"Is that… a comet?" Yusuke asked in shock.

She then spread her hands and laughed once more, "Rain of fiery comets!"

Suddenly, a bunch of comets collided with the stadium and the platform. Leaving indentions where they hit also setting it on fire.

Hiei dodged the onslaught of the comets as Rouge then smiled like a loony. She then began to fight Hiei in the fire ridden platform. Her Bo Staff flailing everywhere.

"I can't see anything!" Yusuke complained.

"I think that's Rouge's intentions…" Kurama explained.

Inside the fire, Rouge became more vicious hitting Hiei every chance she got with her Bo Staff.

_"Wow Rouge and Hiei are REALLY getting at it!" _Koto yells in the microphone.

Yusuke snarls while he watches the fight as Hiei gets his ass kicked, "Come on Hiei! Don't lose to that midget!"

Rouge froze, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Yusuke had an idea, "Yeah. I said it. Midget! Midget! Midget! Rouge is a MIDGET!"

Rouge flew off the platform at Yusuke, causing her to fall, knocking herself out.

_"Well… I guess since Rouge is unconscious, Hiei wins!" Koto exclaimed. _

The burka woman rubbed her temples. Lust laughed, "That's YOUR child."

"I know…" The woman sighed.

Yusuke watched Hiei jump off the platform, grabbed Rouge, and placed her against the wall as she recuperated.

_"Alright! Time for the final face-off with Yusuke vs. Cleopatra!"_ Koto says.

Yusuke's mouth dropped as the burka women ditched her burka and veil. She revealed a long white dress that reached her ankles and a bunch of jewelry on her arms as well as her fingers. The infamous short ebony hair that brushed her shoulders. Cleopatra smiled as she opened her pink eyes.

Yusuke shuddered as the woman caught his line of sight. Cleopatra walked up the stairs as daintily as a Queen would. Yusuke met up with her. Her olive skin shinning in the bright sun. Her amaranth eyes bore in to his brown eyes as he felt like she was probing his soul.

_"All right! Are you ready? FIGHT!" _Koto shouts.

Cleopatra suddenly levitated in the air and her eyes became completely pink.

"Hollow… Space." Cleopatra quietly whispers.

Suddenly, a field appeared around the ring. It pushed Koto out, making her fall on her face.

_"Ow! Hey! That was uncalled for!"_ Koto yelled.

Cleopatra looked over at the girl then smiled evilly. Yusuke ran up to her. She frowned and quickly wisped away. The demon flew towards Yusuke and smiled as he got right in his face. Her pink eyes began to glow as she took over his mind.

"You don't have what it takes to beat Niwa Yu..." She hissed. "The one who stole the love of your life…"

Yusuke was ensnared by the witch's eyes forced to hear her words.

"You think that you're strong enough to beat him… You're not… You could never beat him… Even from that day…" She smirked.

Yusuke's eyes began to change colors, "You… You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I don't? Keiko left you for that wretched dog! You, the all and mighty moziku! The once great king of demon world! You lost that most important person… You're so called 'friends' don't care about you… That kitsune over there… He wishes that he'd never met you…" she smiled evilly.

Suddenly, a miko with long pink hair pushed aside the small cat, "I'm sorry. I must help him…"

_"It's interference!"_ Koto said.

The miko glared at her, "If you want to have the whole stadium consumed by that power hungry bitch, then let her continue."

Koto whimpered and nodded, "Yes… Yes ma'am!"

The miko's hair flew in every different direction and began to chant away the barrier.

The whole team noticed that Cleopatra was a long snake, who looked much like Medusa.

The miko looked over to Koto, "Tell the men not to look in her eyes! Immediately!"

Koto did as such and told the men to look down.

She frowned as she dropped Yusuke and focused her attention on the miko.

Mikoto's mouth dropped, "That's! There's no way!"

Her pink hair fluttered over her shoulder as she squared off with the Gorgon.

"It's been much too long, Miko…" she hissed.

The pink haired miko glared at the snake, "I see that you are still taking on the same appearance…"

She pulled out her famous Bishamon Yari.

Koto rubbed her eyes, _"It seems that we have a legendary battle on our hands! That Yari can only belong to the famous Midori Haruka, the famous demon slayer! And not that you men can see, but it seems that we have Hebi, the 'Queen of the Nile'!"_

Midori took stance against the Gorgon like Queen.

"You think that you can imprison me back in that shrine?! Ha!" Hebi laughed.

Midori leaned back, "I did once before, didn't I?"

Hebi frowned, then became violent, "I'll make you pay for what you did to me, Miko!"

Midori then charged the snake Queen and almost stabbed her in the chest. The snake's tail wrapped around Midori.

"That's a bad move…" Midori threatened.

"From…" Midori started.

Hebi's eyes widened, "Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"THE SPIRITS!" Midori yelled.

Suddenly, there was a lightning field that surrounded Midori and the whole coliseum. The miko then released her spirit energy electrocuting the snake in place. Her eyes closed.

Midori then picked up her Bishamon Yari.

"I'll make sure that you can't harm anyone EVER again, Gorgon!" Midori yelled.

All of a sudden, Midori began to levitate and twirled her Yari towards the demon, making her scream.

Hebi then broke the paralysis, "You won't get me like that again!"

The Snake Queen began to retreat. However, Midori pinned her in place with her Yari causing the snake to become electrocuted once more.

"You wretch!" Hebi yelled.

Midori brought two fingers to the sky and began to move in a dragon like motion.

"Secret Dragon Sutra of Sealing!"

Midori then pulled lightning from the sky and transformed it into a sutra papers. One by one, she threw them on the Snake Queen making ever one of her screams louder than the previous.

Once close enough that Hebi was paralyzed with sutra, Midori touched her forehead. Her thumb on the crown and the rest of her fingers sprawled around the center of her forehead.

"Sealing… Sutra…" the miko then began to absorb the Queen's evil spirit energy.

Hebi yelled loudly as Midori took every last bit of her strength, as well as her power away from her.

She removed herself from the now 'harmless snake'. Hebi passed out cursing the miko.

Midori looked over to where Yusuke was and nudged him. His eyes fluttered and noticed the miko. He jumped up and freaked out, "Son, you've did wonderful… Hebi won't be able to hurt you anymore… Just make sure that you don't ever look into her eyes, alright?"

Yusuke nodded and hobbled with Midori over to the sidelines with his team members.

Midori smiled at the team, "Take care… and remember... I'm always watching over you..."

She removed her spirit from the body of Hana, who then fell to her knees. Kurama grasped the white haired girl.

Her eyes stayed closed as Mikoto grasped her sleeping daughters cheek.

"Midori must've taken every bit of Hana's strength to protect Yusuke." Mikoto thought out loud.

_"Um… I suppose that Team Urameshi wins! Please return Thursday for the Finals! Thank you and have a good night!" _Koto yelled.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own YYH

I own the OCs

Boku no Sekai

My World

Ch.11

Yusuke paced back and forth as Hana slept. He bit his finger.

"It's all my fault!" Yusuke beat himself up.

Mikoto shook her head, "You couldn't have possibly have known that Hebi would do that."

Yusuke shivered, "It felt like she was eating my soul…"

Mikoto nodded and sipped her tea, "Story time…All gather around…"

The team gather together as Mikoto begins to tell a story.

"Midori Haruka, she was my great, great, grandmother, and the only miko in our family." Mikoto started. "Midori was the most powerful person there ever was. She originally opened "_Tetsu_" which, was to help 'aware' humans and inexperienced demon slayers. As we know, metal compounds are the hardest substances. Since, Midori was like Iron herself. She named her 'dojo' _Tetsu_ meaning _Iron_. Thus, _Tetsu_ was designed to help the weak to defend themselves from the high up demons.."

Mikoto sipped her tea, "Yea. It's like a regular dojo now… and that's basically what it is, since the _Great Battle_ between Midori and Hebi. That, and demon's aren't as much of a threat since then. There are much more teenagers that become spiritually aware and being able to defeat the demon's that use to be the yesterday's 'S' class."

Mikoto sighed, "I guess you also want to know about the _Great Battle_, right?"

Yusuke and the rest nodded.

Mikoto sipped her tea, "Where was I? Oh yea, _Tetsu_… Midori always helped the sick, elderly, injured… It was her job as a miko, or priestess. She wasn't just a priestess though… Midori had consumed a demon, by literally eating it's aura. As you experienced, today… She was called "Bubblegum Aura Eater" or "Bubblegum" for short. That, and the villagers thought that it was fitting for her hair was bubblegum colored."

Mikoto breathed, "_The Great Battle _was between Hebi and  
Midori. It was a horrendous battle, lots of gore and guts everywhere. Midori being the aura eater, ate Hebi's 'soul' or so she thought… Hebi had tricked the Miko after she died… Hebi continued to torture the villagers until the Haruka clan was pitted against her… They weren't strong enough to actually beat the true Hebi who emerged from her 'corpse'. I think the words that my other great, great, grandmother explained it as an 'Earth shattering experience'. This Hebi, was much, much, stronger than the previous…Unfortunately, the clan was only able to paralyze her and send her in a coffin to Egypt. Only for her to mimic the "Queen of the Nile". That's all I know…"

"So, she's gone for now right?" Yusuke asked.

Mikoto shrugged, "I honestly don't know… If she does happen to 'reappear' again, I want you to get away from her… She's a soul eater… Hebi will take your soul when you're sleeping… but I think Midori immobilized her."

Yusuke nodded, "So, like you said before… Midori's sister said that Hebi was like two times stronger than before… So, doesn't that mean that she'll be even stronger?"

Mikoto nodded, "Yes… However, if you are able to see inside yourself that you can beat Niwa… Then you can do anything…"

Yusuke smirked, "Yea!"

-Next Day-

Yusuke wandered down the stairs and hit the lobby. He spotted Kana and Bankotsu who seemed to be in a fight…

"But! Suki! I didn't do anything! I promise!" Bankotsu begged.

Kana became annoyed, "Stop calling me that, Koyuki!"

Bankotsu tried to make it up, but ended up with his nose in the ground as Kana pushed his head with her foot. Kana walked off in a huff, leaving the hotel.

Bankotsu sighed and sat up. He then noticed Yusuke and waved.

"How's it going Urameshi-san?" Bankotsu asked.

Yusuke sweat dropped, "Drop the formality, and I'm fine… It seems that Kana and you got into another fight. What happened?"

Bankotsu sighed and rested his head on the table, "Kana doesn't like being called Suki so I'm trying to break her."

"You're brave… Calling her by her real name." Yusuke complemented.

The purple haired man shook his head, "Kurama calls Hana Emiko all the time!"

Yusuke sweat dropped again, "You can't compare twins! Even though they are identical… They are clearly different in personality…"

Bankotsu inhaled, "I know… Mikoto tells me that all the time… But I like Suki better than Kana… It's more beautiful." The violet haired man smiled.

"Depending on the Kanji…" Yusuke said.

Bankotsu smiled once more, "It's a conjugation of the word love…"

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, it's better than using the kanji for pseudonym."

"I think she likes it because Kurama gave it to her at a young age…" Bankotsu then scooted closer to Yusuke.

"You wanna know what I think?" he whispered.

Yusuke sweat dropped, "Not really… but shoot."

"I think she likes Kurama!" Bankotsu worried.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "I don't think so… Have you ever been in the same room with those two?"

Bankotsu nodded, "Yup! Plenty of times!"

Yusuke sighed, "Then you know that the obviously hate each other…"

Bankotsu began to think, "I think she told me that she hates him because he "left her" when she went into a coma."

Yusuke thought back, "No… He was with her…"

His golden eyes looked at Yusuke, "No… I mean the first time… When he went to the first Dark Tournament with your team…"

Bankotsu was serious, "Kana told me that before Hana went under, she was asking about him and Kana had to lie to make sure that her sister was happy."

Yusuke stroked his chin, "So, you think that Kana hates Kurama because she had to lie to her sick sister?"

Bankotsu nodded, "I think so. Yes indeed…"

Yusuke hummed, "We'd have to ask her…"

Bankotsu shook his head, "Kana won't talk to anyone besides Hana… You'll have to get it out of the twin…"

Yusuke sweat dropped, "You just said that she was in a coma! How could she possibly know how her sister felt?!"

"No! I mean before!" Bankotsu says then looks at the clock. "Oh! I gotta train! See ya later!"

The monk sped away and left Yusuke by himself.

Yusuke rubbed his chin once more, "Ever since that incident… I doubt that Kurama would let me talk to her alone… Maybe he forgot…"

-The beach-

Yusuke found Hana playing volleyball with Kurama and spiked it hard into the kitsune's abdomen. Yusuke clinched, "Ooh, that's gotta hurt!"

Hana was in a simple two piece pink bikini as Kurama was in his swim trunks. Yusuke wandered over to the couple.

Hana waved, "Hey Yusuke.. How are you?"

"Not bad… I saw you spike that…" Yusuke says. "I bet you and Keiko would make a good match…"

Hana blushed, "I don't think so…"

Kurama looked over at Yusuke who smiled nervously, "Can I borrow her?"

The kitsune looked at Yusuke menacingly as Hana nodded, "Sure. Why not?"

Yusuke pulled Hana inside and gave her a water bottle, "So, what's up?"

She chugged down the water bottle and chunked it in the trash can. Hana crossed her legs and fixed her ponytail, causing an arch in her back. Some demons behind her came up to her and Yusuke glared at them.

"Hey! Finally a good piece right?" One asked.

"Yeah, hey darlin' how about we go someplace and get jiggy with it?" the second one asked.

Hana smiled and stood up, "Sure…If you want to get by Yoko Kurama first…"

The demon's whimper, "You're not his wretch!"

Hana smiled and grasped her face, "Oh, but I am… Let me tell you… Kurama takes me in the midsummers night! Oh it's such a masochist… those dark golden eyes…"

The demon's became whimpering fools as she continued on and on about a fake rendezvous. She smiled and held up a long scar on her arm, "He marked me as his... with his rose whip…"

"You're… You're crazy…"

Hana glowered at them, "You'd have to be with Yoko…"

They then sprinted away.

Yusuke looked at Hana wearily, "Really?"

Hana shook her head, "No… I did that falling down the stairs at school…"

Yusuke sweatdropped, "Like that's any better…"

"Hey, it made them go away…" Hana said.

Yusuke leaned back in his chair, "You'd think that they'd smell Kurama on you…"

Hana shrugged, "I don't know…" she sighed. "Sichi doesn't think I can handle myself… It kinda irritates me… but I know that he does things out of the goodness of his heart."

Yusuke nodded, "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Hana cocked an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"I think I know why Kana hates Kurama…" Yusuke whispered.

Hana smiled, "Kana's on the far side of the island. She's nowhere near you, there's no reason to whisper."

Yusuke nodded, "Bankotsu told me that he thinks the reason that Kana hates Kurama is that, when you were in the hospital and don't kill me… Kill Bankotsu…He said that when you were going into a coma the first time… She… Lied to you about Kurama…"

Hana tilted her head, "I don't remember talking to Kana before I went into a coma… I was on a lot of medicine…"

Yusuke sweat dropped, "But, you said that she lied to me? What did she say?"

"He said that Kana said that she had to lie to keep you happy until you woke up." Yusuke says.

Hana frowned, "That's a silly reason… Kana lies to me all the time…Most of the time it's to protect me."

Yusuke smacked his forehead, "So. You're telling me that it's possible that she lied to Bankotsu."

Hana smiled and nodded, "Yes. It's possible."

Kurama then entered the lobby, and spotted Hana who was laughing at Yusuke. Hana stood up and let Kurama sit.

"Do you need water?" Hana asked.

Kurama shook his head, "No, thank you though."

He then patted his lap, asking Hana to sit on his lap. Yusuke looked at the couple, "You two make me nauseous… You know that, right?"

Kurama smiled, "I fail to see why."

Yusuke gagged, "Because! You're always all over each other!"

Kurama rolled his eyes, "We're a couple. It's only natural."

Yusuke sighed, "So, what are we going to do about fighting Niwa?"

The kitsune shook his head, "I honestly don't know… Niwa's team is near impossible to beat. Mikoto couldn't even beat him…she had to forfeit the match."

Yusuke's mouth dropped, "The Iron Maiden couldn't beat him? Man, we're screwed."

"You could always resign…" Hana offered.

Yusuke shook his head, "No! My pride is already built up because of him and Keiko…I couldn't face her if I backed down now."

The couple look at one another, "Yusuke… I'll teach you how to fight Niwa…" Hana says standing up.

The teen looked up to Hana, "I thought that's what we were doing the past few months."

Hana sighed, "The training was to prepare you for him, yes. However, I can teach you some of my family's oldest techniques… they are really hard and it won't be easy for you to master…"

Yusuke jumped up, "Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!"

-Vacant part of the island-

"I remember, my family use to come here with my mom a lot when Niwa's mom would come here to fix up the island." Hana says. "What I'm going to teach you is my family's spirit punch/kick."

Yusuke nodded, "Let's go!"

Hana nodded, "The first thing is that you must be able to wrap your spirit energy around your whole arm or leg… Then push that energy to the point of impact."

Yusuke nodded as Kurama stood a safe distance away. The teens stretched out and Hana began to teach Yusuke about the family's spirit energy.

"Okay, I think you're ready to try it." Hana says smiling. "Just imagine the most infuriating thing in order to get your spirit energy going… then try to kick that rock into the Earth."

Yusuke charged his energy thinking about Niwa and his cocky demeanor. He then did an axe kick and instead of kicking it into the ground, the kicked it in half.

Hana sweat dropped, "It's not as easy as it looks. I'll show you step by step, then I'll do it in one futile sweep."

The white haired girl's energy spiraled around Yusuke's and she huffed.

"So, first off you want to choose a kick in your head that you think will be the most beneficial." Hana starts. "For example, I use an axe kick. So, you pull your leg to the kick and push the energy out through the point of impact. In this case, it would be the heel."

She then slowly axe kicked the same rock, to show Yusuke. "You must be very precise with your energy in order for it to work… Like you did, you released your energy right but not at the right time or place on your foot."

Hana then concentrated as she did a turning axe kick and pushed the rock in the ground creating a two inch crater around it. She pushed her hair from her face, "You'll get it I know you will." She paused. "The more you exert your energy the more force goes into your kick. I'd show you on a human, but I don't want to hurt you or Sichi before you have to fight Niwa's team."

Yusuke suddenly got an idea, "Why don't you do it on a demon?"

"Just a random one? I can't do that… I'd have to be in danger to do it." Hana explains. "I'll think of a way to show you on a human, you just keep trying to push the rocks into the ground like mine."

Yusuke nods and begins training with Hana.

-Niwa's condo-

The giant yawned widely and stretched as he wandered down the hallway and into the bathroom to get ready.

A couple minutes later the singer emerged from the bathroom and flipped his long green hair. He then wandered to the hotel and noticed that Hana was training Yusuke. The giant watched them as Hana crushed a tree with her bare hands.

Niwa nods, "I see how it is…you traitor!"

The giant then wanders over to the teens and pulled Kurama's hair from behind. The kitsune turned sharply to meet Niwa's chest.

"You're like a girl…" Niwa laughed. "Man, that was funny."

Kurama flipped his hair, "What are you doing, Niwa?"

"Just curious to see what you're up to…" Niwa says peering over to Hana who then did a front flip and then jumped in the air and landed on the ground in a crater.

"See, it's not hard." Hana says.

Yusuke panted, "For you! You're used to it!"

Hana sighed, "Maybe we should practice on fluxuating your spirit energy."

"She's trying to teach him Mikoto's supersonic kick?" Niwa asked.

Kurama nodded, "Yes. However, it's not going very well."

Niwa nodded, "I can see that. Well, good luck to you."

The giant then walked into the hotel.

Kurama shook his head and watched the teen converse amongst one another.

Hana sighed as she grasped Yusuke's leg and showed him how the energy was supposed to go through. Realization hit Kurama.

"Hana! Come here for a second." Kurama asked.

Hana excused herself from training Yusuke and jogged over to Kurama.

"What's up, Sichi?" Hana asked.

"Maybe Yusuke can't learn it since he feels like he can't protect Keiko anymore. It's like his body is slowly shutting down because of the shock that Keiko displayed." Kurama explained.

Hana nodded, "It's possible… but I thought that he was fighting for Keiko."

"He probably locked his emotions and feelings away. Every time I've seen Yusuke fight and win, it was because that Keiko was there to cheer him on… Keiko's very important to Yusuke." Kurama described.

Hana rested her hands on her hips, "Well, then the only way that he's gonna be able to learn ANY techniques that I need to teach him."

"So, we have to fix the severed bond between Yusuke and Keiko." Kurama states.

Hana nodded, "That's going to be really hard since Niwa's trying and succeeding in taking Keiko away from him."

The kitsune sighed, "This isn't going to be easy…"

Hana nodded as Yusuke continued to struggle with the training. She grasped his shoulder and smiled, "Hey, why don't you take a break?"

Yusuke shook his head, "No way! I'm not giving up! I'm going to defeat Niwa!"

Hana smiled, "I admire you, Yusuke… having so much determination to defeat Niwa. You need to have breaks though if you don't then you'll burn yourself out."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm not stopping until I get this down." Yusuke says stubbornly. "Unless you can force me."

Kurama smacked his forehead, "Don't challenge Hana…"

Hana cocked her head, "You're challenging me?"

Yusuke nodded, "I've been itching to fight you! I've been told that you and your sister as strong as your mother. So, I wanna know where I stand!"

Hana bit her lip, "Yusuke, I can't hurt you…"

"Well, you'll have to protect yourself right?" Yusuke asked.

A realization hit Hana, 'He wants to know how far he needs to go to beat Niwa.' She thought.

"Alright, I accept your challenge." Hana says smiling. "Hand to hand?"

Yusuke nodded, "Yup. I want to try to use your technique."

Hana smiled and nodded, "Go for it."

The teens square off as Hana stretched and called Kurama over.

"Hey, will you be ref?" Hana asks.

Kurama eyed the white haired girl, "You're going to spar?"

Hana nodded, "Yup! Please be ref! Please, please, please?!"

The kitsune sighed, "Alright."

"Yeah! We have a ref now!" Hana says.

"Ready? Fight." Kurama says waving his hand in between the two teens.

Hana automatically started with a right hook landing it on Yusuke. Sending him into the river. She smirked and ran towards him as he almost round house kicked her in the head. Hana used her acrobatics to bend and kick Yusuke up into the air.

Yusuke floated above the kitsune who moved as Hana's famous axe kick hovered above the teen. He turned and blocked his organs.

"Supersonic Kick!" Hana says.

Yusuke felt the energy as it passed to her heel and struck his arms, sending him flying into the ground.

Kuwabara walked over to the fighting and watched Yusuke fall like a comet into the dirt making a massive depression.

Kurama looked at the other teen, "How's it going, Kuwabara?"

"Why is he fighting Hana?! You're not supposed to hit a girl!" Kuwabara yelled.

Kurama smiled, "It's alright. He hasn't."

Suddenly Hana dropped from the sky and Yusuke moved just in the nick of time to dodge her second supersonic kick, making a deeper depression in the ground. She smiled, "You're getting faster Yusuke."

"You're not supposed to complement your opponent!" Yusuke says as he headed right for her.

His fist collided with her stomach as he released his energy sending the petite girl into a nearby tree. Hana gasped for air and spit, "That was a good punch!"

Kuwabara's mouth dropped, "Urameshi! You hit Hana!"

Hana smiled, "It's alright."

She stood up shakily and took stance against Yusuke who ran right for her once more.

Hana then guarded Yusuke's punches and kicks and swept his feet from under him, making him fall. She then mounted him and almost hit him but was denied as he did Brazilian ju jitsu on her and trapped her as Kurama did. She wiggled and then stopped as Kurama stopped the fight.

"Winner is Yusuke." Kurama says.

Hana sighed, "I'm losing it… Maybe I'm the one who needs training."

Yusuke released the petite girl who's leg began to bruise. Kuwabara then punched Yusuke in the cheekbone sending him flying.

"That's for hitting a girl!" Kuwabara growls.

Hana laughed, "It's alright, Kuwabara. I told him to…"

"You let him win." Kurama says.

Hana nodded, "Yeah, I thought it would be a good moral booster. That and I think that he broke a rib…"

She hissed in pain and grabbed her stomach in pain.

Kurama lifted up her shirt and was smacked by Hana.

"Hey! I know that you're trying to help… but next time ask me to lift my shirt." Hana says.

Kurama rubbed his cheek, "I apologize."

She lifted her shirt to show her boyfriend her black and blue bruise, "I did tell him to…"

Kurama pressed a finger over her abdomen, "I can't tell if it's broken or not. Not until the swelling goes down."

Kuwabara hugged Hana, "I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner!"

Hana and Kurama sighed at the tall man, "It's okay, Kuwabara."

-Later in their hotel room-

Hana gasped as she sat down and then leaned back against the chair back.

"That really hurts…" Hana says.

Kurama handed her some medicine, "This is the best that I have… You can't do anything about a broken rib, Hana."

Hana nodded as she swallowed the pills, "Yeah. I know… I could try to fix it myself, but I can't see over..." She cleared her throat, "Could you get Kana?"

Kurama nodded and searched for the twin. Kana smiled and waved to Kurama who sighed, "Do you mind healing Hana?"

Kana frowned, "What did she do?"

Kurama sighed, "She was sparring and broke her ribs.."

Kana rolled her eyes, "Figures… That's Hana for you…"

-Room-

Hana laid on the bed as Kana pushed Kurama out of the room and shut the door. The kitsune leaned up against the wall, waiting for Kana to finish.

Keiko spotted Kurama and waved, "Did Hana kick you out?"

Kurama smiled, "No. Kana's healing her ribs."

Keiko frowned, "What happened?"

Kurama smiled, "It's nothing to worry about."

Keiko looked at the kitsune, "Tell me. Did she fight someone?"

Kurama crossed his arms, "Don't worry about it, Keiko."

The brunette looked at the red head and hummed, "Fine, be that way."

"We girls are having a girls' day. No boys allowed." Keiko informs as she walked in and began to talk to the twins.

"So, I'm kicked out of my room." Kurama sighed.

The kitsune then wandered over to the lobby and spotted the rest of his team.

"So, the girls' kicked you as well?" Kurama asked.

The boys nod in defeat as they sighed, "They sure do influence our lives a lot, don't they." Yusuke thought out loud.

-Girls' Day-

The girls giggled as they painted nails, gossiped and braided hair.

"I can't believe that we don't hang out as much!" Keiko says.

Kana nodded, "I know! We're do over run with male influences… so we girls need at least an hour recuperation."

Hana smiled at her twin, "Kana. Your hairs growing back…"

Kana nodded, "I didn't like it short. I'm going to keep it long."

"Did Bankotsu say something about it?" Keiko asked.

Kana huffed, "As if! I don't make my decisions based on a male, like missy here."

Hana puffed, "I do not make decisions based on what Shuichi's got planned! I'm a free spirit!"

Kana shrugged, "Whatever."

Keiko stopped the twins from fighting and sat back down.

"It's clear to say that you two are completely different." Keiko says.

Hana sighed at her hair and pushed it over her shoulders.

"What's the matter Hana?" Keiko asked.

Hana shook her head, "It's nothing… minus the fact that my hair is as long as my boyfriends."

Kana and Keiko smiled, "Why don't you cut it?"

Hana gave it some thought, "I don't see why not… Kana… I'm not trying to copy you… but can I have it like yours?"

Kana and Keiko smiled, "Of course!" Kana says. "I think I have some sissors somewhere."

The girls then style Hana's hair carefully like Kana's _Victoria Beckham style_.

Keiko squealed as she now couldn't tell the twin's apart, minus their tattoos.

Kana grabbed Hana's long limp hair, "So, what you gonna do with this?"

Hana shrugged, "There's nothing I can do."

Keiko grasped her mouth, "Kurama's gonna have a cow!"

Hana smiled, "It's nice to scare him and to change things every now and again."

Keiko sighed, "He's gonna think that we're such bad influences."

"We are… but he's stuck with us forever." Kana says smiling evilly.

Suddenly, the twin got an idea, "Hana, you should totally go down there as me…"

Hana shook her head, "Kurama will know it's me."

"He got us confused at our own school." Kana says.

Hana nodded as the twins changed clothes, "Now… just act like me."

The twin suddenly changed her image and completely changed her personality. There was a knock at the door, "This is perfect!" Keiko says.

Hana walked over to the door pride fully and opened the door to reveal Bankotsu.

"Suki! My darling!" he says.

Hana then kicked him in the face sending back down the stairs, "DON'T CALL ME SUKI!"

The girls inside were dying of laugher.

Hana stomped down the stairs as Bankotsu grabbed her and hugged her. "But… Suki…"

Hana knocked him on the head, "My name is Kana! Not SUKI!"

"But it's your given name!" Bankotsu says.

"I don't care! You should respect me!" Hana blurted out.

"She's good!" Keiko says.

"Kana, don't you think that you're being a bit rough?" Kurama asked.

She hummed and stomped away back up the stairs.

The girls died of laughter, "Man, you got me good! I'll go check on Bankotsu as you."

"But your hair!" Keiko says.

Kana then released her energy and grew her hair out to butt.

She wandered down the stairs, and smiled at the kitsune who smiled lovingly back at her.

"Are you not having fun up there with your sister and Keiko?" Kurama asked.

Kana nodded, "Yeah. But I wanted to see what you were up to… I'm sorry that my sister kicked you out before I told you…"

Kana fidgeted like Hana, "Do I really act like that with Kurama?" Hana asked.

Keiko nodded, "Some times worse when he gets closer."

Kurama waved a hand as Kana noticed that he was now by himself, "Why are you by yourself?"

"The guys went to the beach to cause some trouble with the night swimmers." Kurama explained.

Kana nodded, "Are you not lonely?"

Kurama shrugged, "No not necessarily… I'm finishing a book as well so it's keeping me distracted."

Kana nodded and rubbed her arm, "If you want you can come back up there… I'm sure that Kana and Keiko are fixing to leave."

Kurama nodded, "I don't see why not…"

Kana then walked with Kurama up the stairs. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

They opened the door and Kana pushed away from Kurama, who then frowned.

"What's the matter, Hana?" he asked.

The girls look over to Kurama and Hana wandered over to the kitsune and grasped his arm lovingly. The kitsune then looked at the twins and hit his head.

"You got me good." Kurama smirked.

The kitsune then noticed Hana's now short hair and grasped her face.

"What did they do to your hair?!" Kurama asked spastically.

"We cut it off like she asked to, is that a problem?" Kana responded for her sister her hair now back to normal.

Kurama sighed at the now leaving girls and hugged Hana, "Do you hate it?" she asked.

"Of course not. I was just asking you…" Kurama responded. "At least I know this is you and not your sister."

Hana looked up to the kitsune, "You hate my sister, why?"

Kurama shook his head, "I don't have a problem with your sister. She has a problem with me."

Hana sighed, "Keiko told me that Yusuke wants to know why."

Kurama shrugged, "I don't know."

Hana bit her lip, "Are you all set for tomorrow?"

Kurama sighed, "Not particularly… but I suppose that I don't have a choice."

Hana hugged the kitsune tightly around his neck. Kurama returned her hug and rested his chin on her shoulder.

The white haired woman whispered, "Please… be careful."


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own YYH

I own the OCs

Boku no Sekai

My World

Ch.12

Team Urameshi met up with Team Yu on the stage.

_"So! Here we are! The final fight against Team Urameshi and Team Yu! Both victors of previous Dark Tournaments! Let's get the captains up here to discuss the final battle conditions."_ Koto declares.

Niwa strutted up the steps and wrapped his arm around Yusuke's shoulder.

"So, you I know you wanna do one on one!"Niwa says excitedly.

Yusuke pushed the large male off of his shoulders, "Sure, one on one."

_"It's decided. One on one!" _Koto shouts. _"Let's roll the screens please!"_

The screens began to roll.

_"Alright! It's Hiei vs. Koala!"_ Koto says.

Hiei and the giant then meet in the middle as Koto squealed over the giant.

_"I know that all the girls are with me, when I say… the Yu family certainly is one of the sexiest and brutal teams!_"

Yusuke spotted the giant and his mouth hit the ground as he looked over the dark blue haired man. He stretched and yawned as his deep voice penetrated his ears.

"So, it's you and me, little man... I hope you can defend yourself." Koala says cracking his knuckles.

_"Let's get the first fight on the road! FIGHT!"_

Keiko held Hana's arm who was biting her fingers, "Oh man… This is gonna be good!"

Hana's short hair wisped over her shoulders and back again as Keiko pulled her closer.

Hiei then began to attack the giant with his sword, not even making a dent in the demon's skin. The fire demon scowled at the giant who simply turned his head.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to hurt me." Koala says.

He then attempts to hit Hiei, misses, and hits the ground, leaving a small indention.

Koala looked over to Hiei who was now far away, "How annoying."

The blue haired man then shuffled over to Hiei only to make the fire demon move once more. The demon sighed and began to shuffled over to Hiei's position. Once Hiei moved again, Koala nailed him right in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall.

Hiei gasped and fell to the ground. He then stood up and spit. Hiei then stepped up to Koala and punched him in the face. Koala's face moved slightly, but not nearly enough for Hiei to get in a second jab. Koala then grabs Hiei's leg and throws him into the air. The fire demon prepared for him to hit him.

Koala reared back as if he was going to hit him but Hiei somehow blocked the demon's attack and kicked his back, making him fall over in pain. He landed on his knees as the crowd gasps and begins to murmur under their breaths.

_"It seems that Hiei has found a weakness from Koala!_" Koto shouts. _"What is Koala going to do?"_

Hiei then smirked and panted as the fight drew on. Koala stood up and cracked his back. The eight foot man began to lose his temper as the fast demon pranced around him. Hiei then called upon the darkness flame to see if it would help.

Koala laughed, "You think that a bit of fire is going to help you?"

Not too much later, Hiei attempted to set the demon on fire. His blade collided with Koala's stomach but didn't light him on fire, or hurt him.

"Hiei's losing his patience…" Kurama thought out loud.

"You think? That guy is invincible!" Yusuke says to the kitsune.

"Just wait for Niwa… then you'll know invincible." Kurama informed.

The demon's fought back and forth just hand to hand sparring. Hiei hitting the irate demon and moving to miss the large demon's punches and kicks.

The fight was getting nowhere.

"It's almost pointless to fight Koala." Hana informs Keiko.

"It's too bad that your family didn't fight… maybe you could've exploited some of their weakness's." Keiko states.

"If we could we would have." Kana interjects.

Keiko's eyes widened, "So. The rumors I've been hearing from other demons are true… Niwa's team is invincible…"

Hana clasped her hands together, "Oh Kami! Have mercy on their souls!"

The fight continued to get nowhere and people were starting to leave as the two demon's continued to hit one another. Koto fidgeted as she too became irritated with the fight.

The teams became tired from standing for so long, the demons to were tired from fighting for so long.

_"I can't believe how long this fight has been going! Both demons are bruise, tattered and bleeding, but neither of them are stopping! I don't know what to say! Other than I'm in shock!"_ Koto states.

After a few more minutes both demons became depleted of their energy, and both laid down on the stage. Koto began to count, but neither demon had the strength to move.

_"10! Both demons didn't get up, so it's tie!_" Koto shouts.

The demons shouted in anger as the demons on stage had some help getting off the platform.

_"Alright! After that boring fight, let's roll the screens and pray that the next fight will be better!"_ Koto shouts once more.

_Alright! We got Riku vs. Kuwabara!" _Koto states.

The two men meet in the middle, "You're the one that kidnapped Keiko aren't you?" Kuwabara asked.

The pale man smirked, "And what if I did?"

Kuwabara gritted his teeth, "I'm gonna make you pay!"

Riku smirked once more and showed a pointed canine, "I'd like to see you try."

"Go Kuwabara! Show him who's boss!" Yusuke shouts.

_"Are we ready? FIGHT!"_ Koto shouts.

Riku disappeared from Kuwabara's sight and then appeared right in his face.

"He's fast!" Kuwabara exclaims.

Riku's now red eyes gleamed in the lighting and smiled widely.

"Rotting touch…"

Kurama's eyes widened as he shouted, "Don't let Riku touch you!"

Kuwabara jumped away quickly as Riku revealed his power on the now decaying platform.

The pale man frowned, "Kitsune, you're such a pest…"

"Wow… that… was almost… me!" Kuwabara stuttered.

Riku rose his hand to parallel to his face the palm facing him, "Rotting Touch…"

Kuwabara then dodged the demon once more and Riku tisked impatiently.

"You are almost as annoying as that wretch, Keiko." Riku laughed manically

Kuwabara growled in irritation and charged the pale man without thinking. Riku smirked evilly as he grasped Kuwabara's forearm and transmitted his energy over to him. Riku laughed, "Good luck trying to get rid of that."

Kuwabara grabbed his arm in pain as he dropped to the ground hissing and growling.

Riku then smiled and almost grabbed his forehead, but was denied by his aura. The pale man frowned and attempted to touch him again.

The same thing happened.

The pale man growled and removed his rotting touch and grabbed the man's forehead anyway with one hand and lifted him above Riku's head. The man smiled and began to crack Kuwabara's skull.

"Come on, Kuwabara! You can't quit now!" Yusuke yelled.

Kuwabara panted from the pain then kicked the male away from him. He became dizzy as he fell to the ground once more and then grasped his arm as the rot climbed up his arm.

Koto wandered up the man, _"Ooh! This is Riku's famous rotting touch! I only know the smell too well! The smell of rotting flesh!"_

Kuwabara gasped as the pain suddenly stopped. He then stood up as the demon and him exchanged punched. Riku caught his rotted hand and began to crush it in his hand making the man yell in serious pain.

_"Ah, music to my ears! The screams of pain! Riku sure knows how to bring it!"_ Koto shouts.

Kuwabara fell to his knees and was kicked out of the ring in the face, knocking him out cold, "Trash."

"KUWABARA!" Yusuke yells and sprints to his buddy.

"Get out of my way!" a tiny voice yelled from behind the team.

Rouge magically appeared from the stadium and began healing Kuwabara's arm.

Yusuke's eyes met Riku's, "I'm gonna kick his ass!"

Kurama restrained Yusuke while Kuwabara was carried off the midget. Riku laughed in hysterics at Yusuke's anger.

_"Well! That sure was an interesting fight! All thanks to the intelligent and sexy beyond belief…RIKU! He is the winner!" _Koto shouts to the crowd.

The medics then help Rouge tote the heavy man away.

Kurama sighed, "I suppose that it's going to be my turn now…"

Yusuke nodded as the kitsune released him and patted his back, "Just be careful man."

_"Alrighty! Now, is time for Sven vs. Kurama!"_ Koto announces.

Kurama stepped up to meet up with the cocky man. He pushed his green hair out of his face and smirked.

"It's been a long time, Kurama. I'd never thought that I'd be seeing you again." Sven started.

Kurama nodded, "It has been a long time since I've last spoken to you. Let's get this over with."

_"Right! Now for the next to last battle! FIGHT!"_ Koto shouts.

Kurama judged the distance between himself and Sven. The demon then charged Kurama and side kicked him, making Kurama slide.

He halted and sighed as the demon began to charge him again. Kurama then pulled his rose whip from his hair and sliced towards Sven's direction. The demon dodged hit after hit as the kitsune studied every move. Sven smirked and then grabbed the end of the rose whip with his bare hands. Kurama frowned as the demon proceeded to bring him closer and closer to him by pulling the whip.

The kitsune waited until Sven was close enough before he repaid him with a round house kick to his temple. Sven was stunned as Kurama proceeded to wrap the demon in vines to attempt to hold him in place.

Sven came to and struggled only for thorns to dig into his skin. He sighed then relaxed, "Man… I forgot that you're a flower kind of guy."

Kurama frowned as he tried not to lose his temper with the male. Sven smirked and stretched out his back making some of the thorns dig deeper into his skin. The demon sighed, "So… Now what?"

Kurama tried not to let the demon insult him as he threw doozies at him.

"So.. I wonder what it's like for Hana… I mean, you being so feminine and all." Sven grinned.

Kurama rubbed his temple as began to tighten the coil around the demon.

"Hey, man… What you doing?" Sven asked sarcastically.

Kurama then saw an idea flash over Sven's features, "So, this is the best that you got? Tying me up and looking at me with a smug look on your face?"

The kitsune looked at the demon curiously as he stepped up to the demon. Sven smirked as he broke out of the vines and pinned the kitsune.

"Man, that was too easy!" Sven said laughing.

Kurama struggled, "What are you going to do now? Kiss me?"

Sven looked up then back to the kitsune, "You know, if I didn't know that you were a guy… I totally would've hit on you… but I wasn't going to…"

Kurama began to spaz out as the demon's lips came closer to his. The kitsune then pushed Sven off of him and into the sky, as he laughed maniacally.

Niwa hit his head, "Sven! Really? Kurama is a guy remember!"

Sven landed on his feet, "Yeah, I know… I'm just messing with him."

Niwa rubbed his temple, "Next time, I'm taking Terra."

Sven frowned as he dodged Kurama's kick, "Fine! Be that way!"

The green haired man looked over to the frustrated Kitsune, "Man, you aren't ANY fun!"

"I don't go down the same road as you, besides I love my girlfriend very much." Kurama responded.

The demon cocked his head, "What… Ah! Did you and Hana finally get together? How cute…"

Kurama frowned as the demon continued to pick at the kitsune who was losing his temper more and more.

"You know, Hana's always had such a cute ass…not to mention that rack… Man… No wonder you chose her…" Sven smirked.

"Don't talk about her that way…" Kurama threatened.

"Why not? You're a guy too, so you should notice those kinds of things too… Man, you're hopeless… Make sure that you tell her that if she wants a real man, to find me…" Sven said.

Kurama lost his temper and then turned into Yoko, his long silver hair wisping in the wind. Sven the bit his lip then smiled, "Now it's a fight… If I had known that Hana was your soft spot, I would've hit it earlier! Man, why don't you tell me your secrets? You're so lucky man, you know that you could do…"

Yoko frowned at the demon his golden eyes glaring over Sven, "Don't talk about my Hana. Hell…don't even think about her. She doesn't deserve your lecherous habits poisoning her already beautiful appearance."

Sven sighed, "Fine. Be that way. I'm just trying to have some fun… what happened to you man, you've become all humanized. Getting all sentimental over a wench."

Yoko's eyes narrowed and put Sven near one of his dangerous plants.

"If you plan on living after that statement, I suggest that you start to move around… Or not. I couldn't care less if I killed you or if my plant killed you."

Yusuke placed his hands in his pockets, "Well, he managed to completely piss off Kurama."

The demon pranced around the plants that exploded from the ground and as well as through the skies that were thrown from the plant.

Sven sighed, 'Man… This is fun! I'm starting to get tired from moving though...' the demon spotted the kitsune who was releasing a bunch of spirit energy.

"You're bound to run out of spirit energy sooner or later!" Sven shouted.

Yoko sighed, 'He's right, but I can't let him know that…'

The demon's went back and forth until Sven rested on his knees. Kurama did the same as he transformed back. Both demons then passed out at the same time, making Koto intervene.

_"It seems that both of the competitors have passed out from pure exhaustion! This match is a draw!"_ Koto says.

Yusuke began to walk over to Kurama and picked him up over his shoulder. His long hair falling over his shoulders.

"Man, you're a lot lighter than I expected." Yusuke said. He spotted his concerned girlfriend and handed him over to Hana who sat against the wall and covered him in a healing aura.

Yusuke cocked his head then nodded, "Man, she'd be in good use for our team."

"Yusuke," Hana called out.

He looked over to her, her blue eyes gleaming with concern, "Please… be careful…"

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah. Thanks."

Hana nodded and rested the sleeping Kurama on her lap.

_"Alright ladies and gentlemen… demons and humans of all ages… This… This is the battle we've been aching to see since day one! Team Captains… Yusuke Urameshi vs. Niwa Yu!"_ Koto shouts excitedly as the crowd cheered loudly.

Niwa and Yusuke met on the ruined platform as Yusuke noticed that some of the platform had turned into a field of knee high flowers. Niwa picked up lavender and then crushed it into his pocket.

_"Alright Team Captains… Are you ready? FIGHT!" _Koto shouts.

Niwa's gold eyes flickered to Yusuke's who was taken aback from the painful amber instead of the usual confident molten gold.

The demon then looked up to the stands to look at Keiko who blushed and broke the eye contact. Niwa then noticed that Yusuke had been punching him for at least five minutes. He looked down at the new demon and smirked.

"This is going to be easy…" Niwa whispered.

Yusuke continued to punch the tough demon who simply sighed and turned so that Yusuke was punching his back.

"Yeah… would ya go a little lower?" Niwa asked.

Yusuke stopped as Niwa looked over his shoulder, "Why'd you stop?"

The teens mouth dropped as Niwa stretched, 'my punches did nothing?'

Niwa then sighed, "You're gonna have to do more than that to hurt me…"

The demon smiled widely shining a canine with the moon behind Niwa, he began to change slowly into his full werewolf form. Yusuke felt true fear as the demon's skin began to peel off like wet paper and revealed coarse black hair. Niwa became more like a wolf, his snout becoming longer and his golden eyes now changing into bright crimson orbs. His body completely changed into that of a full werewolf.

Hana's mouth dropped, "It's… already the full moon?! He.. didn't take his medicine?!"

Niwa licked his chops his energy over powering Yusuke's puny demon energy. He howled loudly and stepped towards Yusuke, who stepped back in terror. Niwa wasn't himself at all like Yusuke remembered. He was definitely like a feral dog.

Yusuke gulped as the demon approached him his red eyes looking over him. His nose working overtime, he growled and then stood up on his hide legs. Yusuke moved out of the way just in time, as Niwa created an indention with his snout.

He howled once more as he chased Yusuke around the platform on all fours. Yusuke spazzed out, "I could use some help!"

Hana exhaled and yelled, "I can't help you when he's in that form! You have to wait until morning when his energy is depleted… or you'll have to wear him out!"

"And how exactly do I do that?!" Yusuke screamed at the woman.

Hana shrugged, "I don't know! I've never fought him in that state!"

Kurama began to move as his vision cleared to notice that Yusuke was running around like a fool. The kitsune sat up then grabbed his ribs, "Don't move! You'll open your wounds!" the petite girl cried.

"I must help Yusuke." Kurama exhaled.

Hana sighed and helped the stubborn demon up and wrapped her arm around his waist to support him.

"Yusuke! You need to have some silver… in order to slow him down…" Kurama shouted.

"and where do you expect me to get silver?!" Yusuke yelled.

Hana gasped and pulled off her other ring that her and her sister shared.

"Yusuke! Catch!" Hana said throwing the ring high in the sky.

Yusuke judged the distance and caught it, "Your fingers are so small!"

"It's adjustable!" Hana yelled.

He then rolled the ring on his forefinger, and sure enough it widened to fit his finger.

"Now, hit Niwa in the face with it!" Kurama exhilarated.

Yusuke turned to face the demon and gulped, "Here goes nothing!"

Niwa came right for Yusuke as he closed his eyes and imagined Hana's training. He opened his brown eyes then yelled loudly as his spirit energy rose dramatically.

"He's gonna do it! The supersonic punch!" Hana squealed in excitement.

Yusuke's energy hit the peak as he punch Niwa in the jaw, the ring burning his skin as the teen released the tension and punched Niwa into the wall causing it to crumble. The demon whimpered in pain as he turned back to his human form. Niwa grasped his cheek and growled, "Man… That hurt!"

Hana jumped up and down clapping, "Way to go, Yusuke!"

Kurama smiled at the teen who seemed surprised that he did the famous supersonic punch.

_"I can't believe it! After years of winning, Niwa Yu was thrown out of the ring and into the crowd!"_ Koto announced.

Niwa emerged from the rubble, "Man, that was a good punch. I think you might've cracked my jaw…"

Yusuke watched the demon climb back on the stage and rub his face continuously. The teen looked at his hand, 'I think I should keep this until I'm finished with him…' Yusuke thought.

Niwa smirked, "Did Hana give you that ring?"

Yusuke scowled at the demon, "It depends."

Niwa smiled, "She's always the one to help someone in need… or isn't strong enough to face their fears."

Yusuke looked at the ring which was changing colors of different spirit energies.

Niwa then took stance and began to jump up and down in a boxing position.

Yusuke did the same minus the jumping. Niwa then plastered Yusuke flat to the ground as he hit his head on the platform. Niwa began to kick him, but realized that he knocked Yusuke out cold.

_"Well, that was unexpected…It seems that Yusuke's been knocked out cold by Niwa's single jab! Niwa wins making Team Yu win this Dark Tournament! Congratulations!" _Koto yelled into the microphone.

Hana helped Kurama pick up the out cold Yusuke. She gained her ring back and sighed.

"I was for sure that he was going to win that…" Hana grasped Yusuke's side.

Kurama grabbed the teen and place his arm around his shoulders, "I thought so too."

-Human World: Hospital-

Yusuke jolted awake to notice that a nurse was hovering above him, applying more bandages. The teen sat up straight only to be denied by the nurse, "Now, dear. You need to stay down… You had a pretty nasty concussion…"

"Yusuke! You're awake?!" A familiar shaky voice asked.

The nurse nodded, "He just woke up."

Keiko hugged Yusuke around the neck and began crying softly, "I never thought that you would wake up!"

Yusuke petted Keiko's hair, "Did we win?"

Keiko shook her head, "No, Niwa did. He knocked you out with one punch."

Yusuke became irritated with himself, "What! I lost?!"

"It wasn't in vain however," Kurama interjected. "You fought well against Niwa…He was just too strong."

Yusuke became disappointed in himself, "So… That's why my head hurts so much?"

"You hit your head really hard on the platform." Kurama informed.

Yusuke scoffed at his weakness, "I'm still too weak… even after all that training… and you guys helping me… I wasn't strong enough…"

"Yusuke! I'm surprised that you're even here right now!" Keiko started. "Hana told me that when Niwa hits someone, they never get back up! EVER! Just be happy that you're alive and talking and you remember us! You even remember what happened! That's not common for someone who just got hit in the head."

"How long have I been out?" Yusuke asked.

"You've been under for about four days now…" Keiko whispered.

"FOUR DAYS?!" Yusuke bellowed. Even more irritated with himself, he rested his head on the pillow. "Could I be by myself for a minute…"

The teens look at one another and nod, "Of course. Anything you need, Yusuke! We'll wait outside." Keiko said.

Once outside the door Keiko sighed, "He's not happy… that he lost I mean… Winning means everything to him… So, I'm sure that he's really depressed…"

Hana nodded, "I'm just happy that he's alive.."

Keiko nodded in agreement, "Me too…"

"What shocked me is that Niwa went easy on him…" Kurama pointed out.

Keiko nodded and buried her face in her hands, "I couldn't care less about that stupid tournament! I just want Yusuke to be okay! I didn't want him to be hurt so bad…"

Hana hugged the petite woman, "You have to be careful what you wish for because, you just might get it. Yusuke just needs to be by himself for a bit."

Keiko nodded, "I know, but I can't leave him here by himself…"

Hana smiled, "Of course, Keiko. We'll be here too then."

The brunette smiled at the other petite woman and the kitsune. She then realized something.

"Hey! Didn't you guys have an appointment with a relator today?" Keiko asked.

Hana hit her head, "I completely forgot! Why didn't you remind me Sichi?"

Kurama shrugged, "I suppose I was just as distracted as you were with Yusuke."

Keiko sighed, "You guys… I swear…"

The couple say farewell to Keiko, leaving her by herself to tend to Yusuke.

The brunette sighed deeply as it shook her chest. She felt like crying, but wasn't sure why. She blinked the tears from her face and knocked on Yusuke's door, he called her inside as she looked over the teen once more. His face was battered and bruised as a dark purple circle covered one of his eyes. He had large gashes in his arms and on his cheek.

"What's the matter, Keiko?" Yusuke asked.

The brunette sighed, "I don't know. All I know is that I'm happy that you're safe and sound."

Yusuke smiled at the girl, "So. I guess that you and Niwa have a thing for one another huh?"

Keiko shook her head, "No! Why would you think such a thing!"

The teen looked down as it pained him to say the next sentence, "Maybe, you should… pursue him… Since, I'm not… near strong enough to protect you…"

Keiko felt warm tears falling down her face as she sniffed, "What… what are talking about Yusuke?"

"I'm saying that you should, go with him. He'll be able to give you things, that I couldn't…" Yusuke responded. "That doesn't mean that we can't be friends right?"

Keiko grasped her mouth and nodded, "Yeah… I guess so…"

Yusuke smiled and rested a hand on her cheek, "Keiko, don't cry anymore…It's ok."

The brunette attempted to stop but only ended up in hiccups. She calmed down and then smiled at the teen. After they finished talking she walked out the hospital and felt the tears return.

"Why am I crying so much?" Keiko asked herself.

The brunette sighed, "I might as well take Yusuke up on his offer…"

Keiko then texted Niwa as she felt the tears continuing down her face.

"Damnit Keiko! Get a hold of yourself!" She yelled at herself.

She then wiped her tears as Niwa texted her back making her smile as usual. The brunette sighed as she called him.

**"Yo."** Niwa said deeply.

"Hey, it's me…" Keiko responded.

**"Hey Keiko. What's up?"** Niwa asked.

"Nothing really, I just got done visiting Yusuke…" Keiko replied biting her lip.

Niwa hummed, **"I see, how'd that go?" **

"Alright I guess… Um, Niwa are you busy right now?" Keiko asked.

**"I'm never too busy for you Keiko. Do you need me to pick you up?"**Niwa asked concerned.

Keiko shook her head and blushed lightly as she boarded the train, "No, it's not like that. I was wondering, if you wanted to go see a movie with me."

Niwa hummed once more, **"I don't see why not… It would be good to relax…"**

Keiko giggled, "Yeah, it's been too hectic since we got back from the Dark Tournament."

**"So, what time do you want me to pick you up?"** Niwa asked.

"Um, anytime is good with me." Keiko responds.

**"Okay, um… How about six o'clock?"** Niwa started. **"I'll pick you up, so don't worry about getting on the train."**

"It's like you read my mind." Keiko says in shock.

**"Yeah, sorry about that. I'll see you later?"**Niwa asks.

Keiko nodded and smiled, "Of course. I'll see you in a little bit."

**"It's a date. See ya later, Keiko." **Niwa says.

"Okay, bye." Keiko says hanging up.

'Am I doing the right thing?' Keiko asked herself. 'Yusuke did say to go for it…'

She bit her lip as she sighed and texted Hana to see what she was up to.

-House searching-

Hana bit her lip as she sighed, "It's up to you Shuichi. I'm not really that picky."

Kurama glanced at the woman, "Hana, you are the pickiest person I've ever met."

Hana looked around her short hair brushing against her neck.

"Okay, it's in a good spot away from town and near a shrine, as well as it's a fixer upper… Would you be okay with that?" Hana asked.

Shuichi shrugged, "It's fine with me."

The agent looked from the kitsune and the petite girl, "If you want I can have it put on hold and we can look at another house."

The couple look at one another, "I don't see why we have to make a decision right this second." Kurama thought out loud.

Hana nodded in agreement, "Sure, let's look at another."

The agent smiled at the picky couple, "Alright. The second home that I had planned out is in the middle of the city, near the shopping plexus as well as the train station."

Hana got in the backseat with Kurama and felt her phone vibrating in her purse. She smiled at the message, "Keiko's got a date with Niwa."

Kurama frowned and crossed his arms, "That's awfully sudden."

Hana nodded, "Yeah I agree, but I don't have a say in the matter, even though she wants me to tell her what to do and how to tell her how to live her life."

The kitsune pushed his hair behind his shoulders, "Keiko seems to be very needy lately."

Hana elbowed the kitsune, "Well, I mean the only person she cared for got seriously hurt by a love interest. How would you feel?"

Kurama sighed, "I understand that, however I don't think that choosing Niwa is a good idea. You know how possessive he is."

Hana cocked an eyebrow, "Pot called the kettle black! You're exactly alike with that."

"You hated my job when I worked at the bar." Hana responded.

Kurama pursed his lips, "I didn't like all those men touching you like that…"

Hana giggled, "I know, but it was money."

The agent peered at the conversing couple and stopped in front of the next house.

"I'll text Keiko what I think is right… but let's check this out." Hana says stepping out of the vehicle.

The agent smiled, "This one is going to be the most modern house here in Nagasaki."

"It looks a lot like Niwa's house…" Hana thought out loud.

The petite girl could tell that the kitsune wasn't too happy with it, being their first house and all.

The agent began to tell the specs on the house as well as the cost.

"Oh, money's not an issue, love." Hana says gently. "I like the architecture and the futuristic look to it, however, it doesn't really suit a first time couple."

The agent smiled, "I knew that you would say that."

Hana giggled, "It would be nice if we had a family. It doesn't really seem very economical to me… I mean Sichi and I probably would never use the space left in this massive house."

Kurama nodded as the agent looked at the couple, "That's alright. I was going to let you two know that it was on the market, in case you were interested."

-After hunting-

The couple returned to their apartment, Hana set down her purse and began to look over her notes.

"So, what do you think Sichi? Do you like any of them?" the small girl asked.

Kurama nodded, "Of course, I liked the fixer upper. I could see us living there, at least for a while."

Hana nodded, "So, you want to tell the agent tomorrow? I'll set up another appointment."

The petite girl then wandered over to her purse and began to call the agent for a sale on the house. She then began to make dinner. Hana sighed, "No, that's fine. I don't think that he's working on Saturday…"

She peered over to the kitsune who shook his head, "Great! We'll see you Saturday at nine."

Kurama sighed as Hana put down her phone, "Can you believe it? We're actually moving on with life…"

Hana smiled, "I know, it feels like we're moving fast though… I don't mind though… We won't really have to worry about payments anymore... We could just focus on the cosmetic stuff."

-Keiko's house-

She fidgeted as he dad teased her about going on a date.

"Dad! Really?" She scoffed and waited outside.

Niwa pulled up not too later in his foreign expensive looking convertible car. Keiko ogled at the vehicle in front of her.

"Is… is that a Ferrari?" Keiko asked.

Niwa nodded, "Yup, custom made for my long legs."

The star stood up and opened the car door for Keiko, and shut the door behind her.

He started the engine making Keiko wiggle in her seat, "This is exciting! I've never been inside one of the cars before!"

Niwa smiled, "You like it that much huh?"

Keiko blushed, "Yeah… I like fast cars…" she fidgeted.

"Is it alright if I take you to dinner?" Niwa asked.

Keiko nodded, "Please? I'm starving!"

Niwa laughed loudly and put the car in gear, "Alright. Then I know the perfect place."

Keiko giggled at the male, "You're really cool Niwa."

The male blushed, "Awws, thanks. You're cool too Keiko."

The brunette shook her head, "No, not at all.. You're way cooler than me."

Niwa scoffed, "Whatever."

Keiko looked at Niwa, "I've never seen you wear glasses before…"

"Yeah, I ran out of my contacts so I'm stuck wearing these things until I get new contacts." Niwa explained.

"I think it makes you look stylish." Keiko complemented while blushing.

Niwa blushed a deep red, "Um… thank you…"

Niwa coughed and pulled up to a five star restaurant, "I hope that _K!SS_ is good with you…"

Keiko nodded then blushed, "Of course! It's like you already know what I like…"

Niwa smiled, "Just call it intuition…"

The host recognized Niwa, "Hello, Yu-San. Please, this way."

Niwa grasped Keiko's hand in his long fingers and applied pressure. Keiko shied away from the people staring at her.

"Niwa, everyone is staring at me…" Keiko complained.

"It's because you're gorgeous." Niwa beamed.

Keiko blushed, "I highly doubt that's the reason!"

The host put the couple outside on the balcony that opened up to the darkness, revealing the stars.

"Wow, this is so pretty!" Keiko says looking up at the sky.

Niwa smiled, "I knew that you'd love it…"

As a gentleman, Niwa pulled Keiko's chair out for her and pushed her in. She smiled and thanked him as the dined on the most expensive items on the menu.

"Are you sure that it's ok?" Keiko asked for the billionth time.

"Of course it is Keiko, I own the restaurant…" Niwa admitted.

Keiko bit her lip, "I have to make sure!"

Niwa shook his head at the woman, "You don't have to make sure of anything while I'm here."

Keiko beamed at the giant, "You're really such a sweetheart."

Niwa blushed and adjusted his glasses, "Whatever you say that makes you happy."

Keiko smiled and wiped her mouth from the sauce of the fish.

-After their date-

Niwa carried Keiko's heels and held her hand to walk to the door, he opened the door and sighed as he let go of Keiko and opened the door for her.

"After you madam…" Niwa says bowing.

Keiko smiled and walked in the door and spotted Riku who smiled lecherously at the woman. Keiko lost her temper, "YOU!"

She waltzed over to Riku and slapped him hard enough to make him fall on his face and proceeded to stomp him with her bare foot. Riku shielded himself from the assault. Niwa noticed Keiko beating up Riku and picked her up from her waist. He then carried her to the couch, "I assume that you're getting revenge?"

Keiko nodded and glared at the demon who stumbled to his feet.

"Man, I'm glad that I didn't fight you… You hurt!" Riku says whimpering.

"I'm not falling for your ways again!" Keiko says stepping towards him threateningly.

Niwa broke up the fight, "Riku… I thought that I asked you to stay in your room…"

"I got hungry…" Riku says looking at Keiko.

She bravely began to charge him again, but was denied by Niwa who sat Keiko down again.

"Just get what you want." Niwa says wrapping Keiko up in his arm.

Riku stuck his tongue out and went back up the stairs to his room.

"So, what's the rest of your family like?" Keiko asked.

Niwa slouched, "The only family I care about you meeting is Riku and my mother… The rest of them are like a pack of wolves…"

Keiko cocked her head, "I don't understand what you mean…"

"I mean that they would try to exclude you because you're human…" Niwa explained.

Keiko frowned, "I'm sorry that me being a human is a problem…"

Niwa grabbed her face with his large hand, "Keiko. You are not a problem… you're a solution…I love the fact that you're human. You're very emotional and I like that… Demons are mostly into me because of my money or my family name…"

Keiko caressed Niwa's face, "I'm sorry Niwa, I never knew.."

Niwa closed his eyes, "I didn't want you to know…Don't worry about it. You're the only person I truly care for…"

Keiko smiled, "That's nice to know…"

Niwa smiled at the brunette then began thinking, "Does me being a demon bother you?"

Keiko shook her head, "Not at all. I like you for you. I don't care if you were a toad and poor. I'd still like you."

Niwa smiled gently at the woman, "Thanks, that's nice."

Keiko blushed furiously as Niwa removed his hand from her face.

"If you want to, you can meet my crazy family…" Niwa offered.

"I wouldn't mind it if I met your mom." Keiko says.

Niwa nodded, "I can see you liking her. She's kind of like Mikoto."

Keiko nodded in agreement, "I like Mikoto. She's very much like a lion."

Niwa sighed, "Too much like a lion…"

Keiko giggled as sat back against the couch her head resting on Niwa's arm.

-Yukari's house-

Niwa helped Keiko get out of his massive hummer and onto the lawn of a very massive castle looking house. Keiko looked over the plains, noticing that they had at least twenty acres of land.

"Wow, this place is huge Niwa…" Keiko gasped.

Niwa nodded, "Lived here for a long time…"

Niwa walked up to the door and opened it, "MOM! Really? You leave the door unlocked!"

"I knew that you were coming so… yes, I did!" the woman yelled.

Niwa's mother appeared. She was tall like Niwa but not quite as tall, maybe about six foot. Her long forest green hair sweeping her ankles in a low ponytail. Keiko noticed that she was human.

"Oh, I didn't know you were bringing company! Niwa! Why didn't you tell me?! The house is a mess!" She yelled.

Niwa cowered, "Mom! I told you that I was bringing Keiko!"

She brought a finger to her bottom lip, "I don't remember… Anyhow…"

She pushed Niwa aside and glanced Keiko over with her onyx eyes boring into her brown orbs.

'Now I know where Niwa gets his attitude from.' Keiko thought.

The woman then hugged Keiko lovingly, "Ah, I thought all was lost for my son… thank the gods that he found someone that's worthy…"

Keiko cocked her head as Niwa hit his head, "Mom! We're not dating! Well, at least not yet…"

She whipped over to her son, "Are you kidding me, Niwa? You bring a beautiful girl like her and you tell me that you're not dating?!"

Keiko fidgeted at the mother and son arguing, "Mom, don't yell at me in front of Keiko!"

She hmphed, "Don't think you're off the hook mister…"

Keiko giggled. The two looked at her.

"What's funny Keiko?" Niwa asked.

"It's just that you the almighty Niwa Yu is like this with your mother… It's funny because its unexpected of you…" Keiko responded.

His mother smiled, "I'm sorry. My name is Yukari Yu. It's very nice to meet you finally Keiko…"

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am."

Yukari smiled, "Aww, she's so polite! Unlike someone!"

Niwa rolled his eyes making his mother get a hold of him once more. The couple exit the house and sit outside near a large cypress tree.

"You say that she's like Mikoto… I don't think so. I think she acts a lot like you…" Keiko says.

Niwa scoffed, "Whatever! That woman is crazy!"

"Um, I don't mean to probe… but what about your dad?" Keiko asked.

Niwa suddenly became defensive, "I don't wanna talk about it, for right now at least…"

Keiko nodded, "I understand."

Niwa smiled at the petite woman, "So, you met my mother…and you think she acts like me?"

Keiko nodded, "Of course! You're a lot alike."

Niwa rolled his eyes once more, "I honestly doubt that… my mom is a lot stricter than me. Why do you think I act the way I do?"

Keiko nodded in agreement, "I see that. You want to be yourself, you don't wanna act like anyone else."

Niwa sighed, "Exactly."

Keiko then sat next to Niwa their fingers touching slightly. The brunette blushed heavily, "Sorry!"

Niwa shook his head and took her hand in his, "It's not a problem. I like feeling your heartbeat going through your veins."

"In other words, you like to hold my hand." Keiko giggled.

Niwa smiled, "I liked the way I put it, but yes."

The brunette smiled at the giant who laced his fingers in hers. She admired that Niwa was willing to show his emotions, not like Yusuke, who hid them and never showed his feelings. Keiko had to believe that her heart was leading her to the right person. Before she knew it, they had wandered over to a field full of blooming flowers and a crystal clear lake.

She smiled as Niwa introduced her to his family including his oldest sister, Terra.

-Nagasaki-

"Wow, I can't get over how big your family members are…" Keiko admired.

Niwa smiled, "I know. Most people can't."

Keiko then jumped down from the hummer and stretched, "It feels like we were on the road for hours!"

Niwa nodded, "Yeah, but at least I didn't have to take that trip alone."

Keiko sighed, "Niwa, don't be depressed. I'll be here."

"Hey, Keiko… There's something I wanna ask… and it's okay to say no.." Niwa says nervously.

Keiko nodded, "I'm listening."

"Keiko, although I know that we haven't known each other long… however, I think that you'll agree that we're getting along quite well. What I want to ask you is… would you like to be my girl?" Niwa asked as he grasped her hands.

Keiko looked up to the demon and smiled lovingly, "I know that we don't know each other well, but I know that I'd like you to be my boyfriend."

Niwa smiled and became all giddy. He pranced around the yard, even doing some push up handstands. Keiko blushed and smiled at the demon who swept her off her feet and brought her in the house with him.

-Kurama's apartment-

Keiko and Hana giggled with one another, "I can't believe that you guys are moving out!"

"I know. It seems almost too easy." Hana replied placing another box in the bed of her truck.

"Where's Kurama?" Keiko asked curiously.

"He's at work. He's going to the new house after he gets done." Hana explained.

"He left you here… by yourself?" Keiko asked.

Hana nodded, "He does all the time. I understand that he needs his space like I need mine… he's still getting used to being human…"

"You must love him a lot if you're willing to be away from him for eight hours of the day… I don't think I could do it…" Keiko states.

"Well, if you marry Niwa, you won't have to ever work again." Hana explains. "Kurama's too prideful to let me do all the payments and such. He's really stubborn when it comes to me buying things, such as the house."

"You bought the house out straight?!" Keiko exclaimed.

Hana nodded, "I wanted to buy Shuichi something, but he wouldn't let me. So, I gave the agent the check. Sichi's still really irritated with me, but I told him that he could make the renovations that he wanted. He's really easy to persuade but I think it's because that I make him happy and he doesn't want me to be upset."

"Kurama's definitely different… especially when it comes to your relationship." Keiko stated.

Hana cocked her head, "How so?"

"He's old fashioned and a gentleman, but when it comes to it, he loves you more than anything. I've never seen a guy act like he does around you. Kurama seems like a stiff though…" Keiko stated.

Hana laughed lightly, "You have no idea. Even it's just us in the house together, he doesn't want to drink or anything. Which, I don't drink myself, but there are those days that you just need to force yourself to relax, you know?" Hana giggled to herself, "One time, when Shuichi and I first started living together, I spiked his tea so he would calm down… I hate lying to him, but he needed to relax."

Keiko snorted and hid her smirk, "What did he do?"

"He fell asleep! On the couch!" Hana said laughing.

The girls continued to giggle as Hana got a text message.

"Kurama's wondering where we are, we better get going." Hana says giggling once more.

"He's such a buzz kill." Keiko chuckled.

Hana rolled her eyes, "Don't even get me started."


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own YYH

I own OCs.

There might be some M rated things in here!

Boku no Sekai

My World

Ch.13

Hana and Keiko arrived at the new house, with Kurama standing at the door. The girls jump out of the vehicle and Hana waved, "Sorry! We were gossiping!"

Kurama hugged Hana tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's alright. I started to move some of the old furniture out of the way." Kurama explained as he took off his jacket.

"Keiko tried to help me with the furniture, but she couldn't lift them… and I didn't wanna cause a scene lifting it myself." Hana explained as she walked into their new house.

Keiko looked around, "Wow, you got a nice sized house! I'm jealous!"

Hana smiled, "I know, and Sichi moving everything outside. You're so sweet."

Kurama smiled at the girls, "I can probably get Kuwabara to help me with the furniture in our apartment."

Hana nodded as she began to bring boxes inside, "Okay, sweetie. Let me get the rest of the boxes and you can use Beast."

The teens took all of the boxes off of the massive truck and the futons that were rolled up in the backseat.

Kurama waved to the girls and began to drive in Hana's massive truck.

The girls then began to placing everything in place, "So, where do you want this?" Keiko asked.

Hana smiled, "Anywhere is good with me…"

Kurama returned a few hours later with Kuwabara in the passenger's seat. The girls waved and tried to help the boys place the furniture in the house.

Finally, everything was in place. The girls began to make dinner for the boys.

"Thank you for your help, Kuwabara." Hana thanked.

"It's not a problem, Hana. I enjoy helping you and Kurama out." Kuwabara explained.

Hana peered at the clouds changing to dark rain clouds, "Wow, the weather really changed, didn't it?"

Keiko nodded, "Yeah, it was so nice and sunny earlier."

After dinner, Kuwabara and Keiko were picked up by Niwa and taken home.

Hana washed the dishes and sighed trying to get use to the house. Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder startled the girl. She grasped her heart and breathed heavily. She then returned to cleaning the dishes until the last one was done. Hana spotted the kitsune looking outside, his legs hanging over the edge of the side of the house. The girl sat next to the kitsune.

"It's so pretty and quiet." Kurama observed.

"Yeah. I never noticed the trees up until now. They're massive." Hana responded.

Kurama wrapped his arm around Hana's shoulders, "These trees must be decades old."

Hana nodded, "They look like they have a bunch of stories to tell."

"Probably." Kurama stated.

"So, our first night in our new house." Hana smiled.

Kurama nodded and sighed as he rested his head on Hana's, "I've got to work over tomorrow."

Hana smiled, "Well, you just do what you have to Sichi. I'll be here."

Kurama returned her smile and then kissed her forehead making the girl blush violently.

The red head smiled, "What's the matter?"

"It's.. just… that's the first time you've ever kissed me…" Hana fidgeted.

Kurama frowned, "Really? I kiss you like that all the time."

Hana shook her head, "Not as a couple you have."

The red head then understood the petite girls' meaning, "I'm sorry, are you saying that you don't want me to?"

Hana shook her head and blushed a deeper red, "No! I'm not saying that at all! I want you to kiss me… actually."

Kurama smiled as he kissed her cheek this time, "You want me to kiss your cheek?"

Hana's face became warm and nodded, "Please?"

The kitsune smiled gently at his girl, "Hana…"

The blushing girl looked up to the kitsune, "Yes?"

Kurama blushed slightly, "Is it alright if I kiss you?"

Hana's heart sped up as the kitsune captured her chin in his fingers, so she couldn't move from his penetrating emerald eyes. The girl nodded and the kitsune teased her with fluttering kisses on her face. She didn't move as she felt her body giving up against her will.

Kurama's teasing kisses made her shake as her body began to open up to him. The kitsune pulled back from Hana as he almost landed his lips on top of hers.

"You're shivering, are you cold?" Kurama looked into the girl's blue eyes.

Hana shook her head, "I'm warm… just… nervous I guess."

Kurama smiled and intertwined his fingers with hers, "Then, you kiss me…"

The girl blushed furiously, "I… I'll try…"

The red head smiled as the petite girl leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly. Her angel wing lips brushing against his cheek. Kurama didn't move for hurting Hana's feelings, but he wanted those lips on his.

She feathered her lips against his face. Bravely, she hovered above his lips and kissed him lightly.

Kurama felt a shocking spark through the girl's kiss. He applied a bit more pressure to the petite woman's lips. She felt him brush one of his hands against her cheek lovingly. The kitsune smiled as the girl pulled from his rose like lips.

She smiled and shook nervously, "Why are you shaking Hana? I'm not going to force you into anything. You know that." The kitsune comforted.

Hana nodded and swallowed hard, "I know… It's just… that's the first time we've ever kissed… so, I guess I'm just excited…Especially since you kissed me back."

"Of course I kissed you back. I don't want to hurt my girlfriend's feelings." Kurama says smiling.

Hana returned the kitsune's smile, "I never wanted to tell you… and it sounds weird, but I had dream about this moment actually… It was before we started dating…"

Kurama brushed his palm against her cheek, "It's not weird. It just tells me that you've loved me for a long time."

Hana nodded, "A very long time… I was just always too shy to say anything…"

"You don't have to be shy now, Hana. I accept any emotion that you show me. You know that." Kurama says kissing her cheek once more. "You can kiss me anytime you want. That's one reason that I love you so, you're always showing so much passion in everything you do… I love you so much, my dearest Hana… I don't think you could possibly understand my feelings for you…"

Kurama brought Hana close to his heart. Then released her. She then rested in between Kurama's legs as she rested against his warm, muscular, chest. Hana felt Kurama push his arms in between her body and her arms and laced his finger together and inhaled her scent.

"Hana…" Kurama murmured lightly.

Hana felt a tingle then burn in her lower stomach and sighed herself, "What is it?"

Kurama placed his mouth near her ear, "Can I touch you?"

The petite girl blushed furiously once more and nodded then gulped, "You can...touch me…"

Hana became nervous as Kurama rested his head on hers smiling as he kissed the side of her head. The kitsune then brought his hands to her sides and moved his hands up and down her curves painfully slow. He then splayed his hands over her stomach and kissed her neck softly.

She gulped as Kurama went upward to her breasts, "Tell me, if you want me to stop Emiko."

Hana nodded but couldn't find the words to speak. The demon smirked against her neck and kissed it strongly. He brushed hands under her breasts and then pushed his hands on top of them. She bit her lip and gasped, the petite woman hung her head. The kitsune then sighed in her ear as he fondled her chest in his hands, pushing, rolling, and pulling lightly.

The feeling was overwhelming Hana, she couldn't take it anymore. Hana gasped the feeling the pressed in her abdomen, she threw her head back as Kurama pushed his hands down her burning body. He stopped as Hana's body was completely at his mercy, the kitsune smiled wickedly as one of his hands held her stomach and the other wandered to the top of her underwear feeling the lace under her skirt.

Kurama stopped as he gathered his wits about him and looked at Hana who was biting her lip almost bruising. He then whispered, "There's no one around Hana. It's ok to let out your frustration."

Hana released her lip and turned her head from the kitsune who showered her neck with kisses. The red head then pushed past her underwear to rub a finger over her clit. She gasped his name loudly making the demon smile in success in seducing his counterpart.

Kurama then pressed his finger over her clit and inserted a finger inside the woman. She groaned loudly and sighed. Kurama stopped his ministrations on her making her blue eyes shine like the bright stars in the sky. The kitsune helped the woman sit up and pushed his hand through his hair.

She turned to him, "Did I do something wrong?"

Kurama shook his head, "No, not at all… I'm really turned on by you… I can't control myself with you. I don't wanna hurt you…"

Hana shook her head, "You're not going to Shuichi. I trust you, and I love you. If I didn't trust you and love you I would've slapped you for groping me…"

Kurama shook his head once more, "Hana, I can't control my demon self…"

Hana frowned at the frustrated kitsune, "It's alright, Kura… I love you very much! All of you! If you want, when we're intimate… I'll call you Kurama."

The kitsune smiled at his girlfriend, "It's not like that love…"

"I liked it when you touched my chest… and…" Hana blushed a deep red. "And when you turned me on, but touching my clitoris…" She blushed a deeper red if possible.

Kurama smiled lovingly at Hana, "I'm glad to know that I can make you happy."

Hana returned the smile, "I understand that you need your space, but it's not nice to play with a girls heart like that."

The kitsune laughed lightly and stared at his girlfriend in the eyes, "I know that. Trust me, I'll make you scream until you can't talk."

Hana blushed furiously, "I know you will."

The couple cuddled together in their futon as Kurama kissed his lover full on the lips. Hana blushed as the kitsune wrapped her up in his arms. He released her lips and stared into her eyes and fell asleep after she did.

-Next Day-

Hana cooked herself some rice and orange chicken, she then remembered last night and hung her head.

"I really do wonder if I did something wrong…" Hana thought out loud. "Maybe, I should make a move on Kurama… I mean I know that he wants me…"

She took as bite of her chicken and gulped, "I bet I know how to make him take me…I'm dying for him to break from his shell…"

Hana sighed and went through their closet and spotted her short kimono, "It is hot today…"

She pinned her long pieces of hair up and left her bangs down. Hana put on her green kimono that had leaves embroidered on it, the silk felt good against her skin. She put it on and admired herself in the mirror, "If this doesn't make Kurama go mad, I don't know what will." She thought out loud.

The kimono fit perfectly on her figure and insinuated her curves, the short sleeves reaching the middle of her arm.

She began to tidy up the house and waited for Kurama to return from work. Hana sighed as she became impatient. Hana laid out on the floor near the open area where her and Kurama sleep. She smiled as the air breezed over her exposed her thighs. Hana stood up and began to clean the kitchen.

-After Work: 3pm-

Hana cleaned out the sink as she heard Kurama unlock the door, she gulped in hesitation. Hana heard the kitsune take off his shoes and drop his suit case on the floor.

"How was your day, dear?" Hana asked as she cleaned out the sink.

She smiled as she heard a hitch in Kurama's voice, "It was a long day…"

Hana turned to the kitsune who eyed the female up and down as he loosened up his tie.

"I see. It sounds like not fun." Hana says frowning.

"Why are you in your kimono?" Kurama asked curiously.

"I bought it to wear. Do you not like it?" Hana frowned so far the temptation wasn't good enough.

"I'm not saying that you should change for my happiness. I'm just asking, you usually don't wear things like that." Kurama replied skeptically.

"I wanted to look nice for my boyfriend… I didn't want to wear my usual tank top and sweat pants…" Hana responded hurtfully. She could feel the tears in her eyes but pushed them back in.

"I was going to make roast for dinner is that okay?" Hana asked.

Kurama nodded, "Of course. I was hoping you'd make it, it's one of my favorite dishes you make."

Hana nodded and started up the crock pot, "I'm going to take a bath."

Kurama nodded as the petite girl walked into the bathroom and started the water to drown out her quiet sobs. Careful that the kitsune didn't pick up on her, she played her music.

She sat in the tub and silently cried, 'Apparently, I'm not pretty enough anymore…'

She cried for a good hour before washing her face and her body. She stepped out in a short t-shirt and then sweat pants. Hana's chest heaved as she watched Kurama doze on the couch. She threw the clothes back in the closet and cleaned her black eyes from the water, as well as crying her eyes out.

Hana felt a ping in her chest but pushed it away, 'if he wants to be that way… fine…'

She spotted her bass and picked it up then began to play deep, low notes. Hana tuned her bass as she struck those low notes and then began to move her fingers feverously over the strings. Kurama looked up to notice that she was deep in her music. The notes short and quick, she slid her fingers down the neck of the bass. She heard the timer for the roast then pushed the bass over her shoulder. Hana placed the roast in the crock pot and began to marinade it.

She turned to meet Kurama's chest, "KAMI KURAMA! Don't do that!"

Hana grasped her overly beating heart as her bass strummed some notes from her hitting it.

He hugged her lovingly, she returned the hug then kissed his cheek lovingly. Kurama smiled at his girlfriend, "I'm sorry, that I scared you."

Hana shook her head, "It's ok… you just startled me."

"You actually yelled at me…" Kurama smirked.

"Well, yeah! You scared the hell out of me!" Hana responded. "I thought that you were napping."

Kurama shook his head and removed her bass from her shoulder, "No. Just resting my eyes."

He then trapped her hips with his strong hands, Hana looked up to the kitsune who smiled lovingly at the petite woman. She reached up and kissed his lips strongly, making sure he got the message loud and clear. Hana decided to be brave and wander her hands over his muscles on his arms, she then runs her hands over his chest her fingers splaying over some of his chest. The petite girl felt the kitsune run his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for her tongue to play with his. She opened her mouth to let him explore her minty mouth with his tongue.

The girl pushed her hands south pulling his button down from his pants. He moaned lightly in her mouth as he pressed her lower back against the counter, his lower part pressing into hers. She wouldn't surrender this time. Hana bravely unbuttoned Kurama's shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders, it pooling to the ground.

Hana gasped as the kitsune wrapped his tongue around hers playing tag with it. She almost lost her senses, but pulled back to Earth. The petite girl sighed, and ran her hands over his bare chest the muscles ripping under her cool touch. Kurama grasped her breasts and released her mouth. He then kissed the corner of her lips, then kissed her cheek, then her neck. Hana sighed and wrapped her arms around the kitsune's waist her nails climbing down from his shoulders to his lower back.

She heard him growl lightly as he then kissed her neck strongly, Hana then moved her head out of the way as the kitsune then licked over her neck. He then nipped at the skin, Hana tried not to succumb to the demon's seduction but was failing miserably. Hana felt the demon trap her skin lightly in between his canines making her moan his name loudly.

The demon smiled against her skin then pulled from her to look at her in the eyes, she was full of love for him and only him. Hana felt the demon pushing up her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. His emerald eyes looked over her body, her breast held in a dark lacy material. He ran his hands over her chest making her gasp. The demon's eyes left hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. She kissed him affectionately and released his lips to attack his neck. He allowed the female to kiss his neck softly. She knew better than to leave a mark, so she tongued a spot she knew was sensitive on the kitsune.

Kurama moaned loudly as his girl kissed the spot then kissed his lips once more. She looked in his emerald green eyes once more before she bravely kissed him briefly and then kissed down the front of his neck. She then kissed down his body her hands running down his stomach. Hana watched him close his eyes and bite his lip in ecstasy, she then kissed down his stomach her mouth reaching his belt buckle. She smirked and removed the zipper from the kitsune's pants, she expertly pulled Kurama's hardness from his pants. The couple traded places as Hana placed his head in her mouth experimentally. The kitsune moaned Hana's name loudly as she rubbed her tongue over the main vein to his pleasure line.

Hana grasped the rest of his hardness with her hand and pumped him softly, her rings running over his stiffness. Kurama avoided her hair and grabbed the counter behind him, as Hana blew him off. He shuddered as Hana engulfed him in her whole mouth. The red head was losing consciousness of the real world and entered euphoria.

"Emiko, I'm coming…" Kurama ushered out with his deep voice.

Hana removed her mouth and pumped him until he came, he shuddered and blew out air that he didn't even realize that he had been holding.

The petite girl smiled and watched the kitsune try to get a hold of himself. He pushed his sweaty bangs out of the way and kissed her forehead. He then carried Hana to the futon and kissed her strongly taking her by surprise. He hovered above the petite girl and kissed down her chest. Hana gasped as Kurama removed her bra and covered one of her nipples with his mouth and the other with his forefinger and thumb. Hana moaned Kurama's name loudly. She tried to keep her fingers out of his hair.

Kurama then attacked the other nipple and then kissed her stomach as he looped Hana's underwear in his fingers making her squirm. Kurama didn't even bother looking up, he kissed down to the top of her underwear and pulled the underwear off her and dropped the underwear on the floor. The girl bit her lip as the kitsune kissed her bare skin. She blushed furiously as the kitsune spread her legs and pinned her hips with his hands as he drug his tongue from her flower to her clit.

Hana gasped loudly at the sensation. He continually rubbed his tongue over her clit making her throw back her head. Kurama then suckled on her clit making her moan his name loudly. Hana felt her stomach began to clinch at the kitsune didn't stop his assault on her clit. Not knowing which name to scream she grasped the sheets.

"Kurama! I'm coming!" The girl shouted.

The kitsune attacked her clit once more before making her come hard. She screamed his name loudly as she came. Hana breathed heavily as the kitsune kissed back up her stomach and in between her breasts. Kurama planted a kiss on her, her essence still on his mouth. She purred softly at the kitsune running a hand up her side.

He grasped her cheek softly as he removed his lips from hers. Kurama admired the woman's body who blushed and closed her eyes. Kurama smiled at the frightened girl and whispered sweet things in her ear making her smile. His eyes hungrily looked into her calm, serene blue eyes.

Kurama rested his forehead on hers lovingly as he closed his green eyes. His fingers wandered to her flower and pressed a finger inside her making her gasp loudly. Kurama sighed at the female's tightness and fingered her softly. Hana's stomach tightened at the feeling, she felt the kitsune push up into her and moaned softly.

Single handedly, the kitsune placed on a rubber and removed his finger and placed his head at her entrance. Hana grasped Kurama's shoulders tightly, he kissed her as he pushed inside of her tightness. He gasped and gritted his teeth as she was almost too tight.

"Relax, Hana It's alright…" Kurama comforted.

The kitsune kissed the woman strongly to try to get her to relax. Once all the way inside Hana broke from Kurama and sighed. She could feel him all the way inside her now. Hana felt tears stinging her eyes, the kitsune kissed her cheek and wiped her tears.

"Why are you crying, my love?" Kurama asked.

"I… I don't… know…" Hana squeaked.

The kitsune smiled at his lover, "Emiko, I'm all the way inside you. You're fine. I promise that I'll make you feel just fine…"

Hana nodded, "I don't doubt you… my dearest."

She grasped his face lovingly. The kitsune kissed her and pulled from her and then pushed back inside her. Hana gasped and pushed her hips matching the kitsune's pace. She arched her back into the feeling that was dwelling in her stomach. Kurama moaned loudly as Hana tightened on him.

Kurama pushed rougher in the woman making her crazy, she pushed just as rough making the kitsune drop his head in pleasure. He then grasped her hips and pulled her to him, making the woman see stars.

"Kura…" Hana gasped. "I'm… coming…"

The kitsune pushed into her g-spot making her see stars once more. His fingers began to bruise her hips, but she didn't care. He licked over her collarbone and then nibbled on it, then marked her as she began to come, squeezing the life out of him. He pushed harder until he came at the same time she did.

The kitsune removed himself from the woman and threw the rubber in the trash. Hana gasped and rested a hand on her chest. Kurama kissed the woman strongly and admired her glow.

"You're so beautiful… you know that right?" Kurama complimented.

Hana shook her head and sat up, "I don't think so.."

Kurama smoothed out her bed head, "Nice sex hair, love."

Hana blushed, "Shut up!"

Kurama laughed at the woman and placed on his lounge pants. Hana not even bothering putting on a bra or panties, put on a blue tank top and booty shorts. Her hips popped making her stop walking, "Damn… that hurt!"

"I told you." Kurama smiled.

Hana blushed furiously, "Quiet kitsune."

Kurama smirked at the wobbly woman, "Do you need help? You seem to be a little wobbly."

Hana shook her head and blushed beet red, "No! I can stand!"

The kitsune laughed at the woman, "I'm just teasing you, sweetheart."

Hana nodded and tasted the roast, "I know… I think this is done…"

She began to chop up vegetables and then boiled some water for the stew. She fixed the stew and heard a knock on the door. Kurama not even caring walked over to the door shirtless.

Keiko squeaked, "Um. Hi Kurama."

Hana smiled, "Come on in Keiko…"

The kitsune moved out of the brunettes way, "It seems that I'm right on time!"

Hana returned the smile, "Yeah, good timing Keiko. It seems like I'm always cooking and someone just happens to show up."

Keiko giggled, "So, what you guys been up to?"

Kurama looked over at the brunette as Hana replied, "This is it. Just relaxing."

Hana's leg shook but thank goodness she used the counter to hold herself up. The kitsune smiled as it was mission accomplished. Keiko and Hana began to gossip about life and Keiko's new life with Niwa.

-Later that evening-

Hana yawned as she plopped on the couch with her boyfriend. He pulled her to his chest as she curled up on the couch. Kurama kissed the top of her head and laced his fingers in hers. The couple sat in silence as they watched the news then a documentary on feudal Japan.

The kitsune tightened his grip on the woman's fragile hand. Hana looked up to Kurama, "What's the matter, Sichi? Are you tired?"

The kitsune shook his head, "No. I was just squeezing your hand out of love."

Hana smiled, "You're such a sweetheart, even under all that tough act you put on."

"I'm only this way with you, my love." Kurama informed.

Hana smiled once more, "I'm glad, I don't know if I'd like it if you were all cuddly with someone else."

Kurama frowned, "I would never."

Hana grinned at the kitsune, "I know. I know you Sichi."

She then frowned, "Does it bother you that I still say your name like a little kid?"

Kurama shook his head, "No, not at all. I would've told you if I had bothered me."

Hana sighed, "Sometimes, I can't help but feel like I annoy you…"

The kitsune brought the tiny woman to straddle him and rested his forehead on hers.

"Don't think that way, love. I never feel annoyed with you. I get flustered when you buy something that is unreasonably priced, but I would never feel aggravated, irate, or annoyed with the woman I love." Kurama reassured.

Hana pulled from the kitsune's forehead, "Are you sure?"

Kurama pulled Hana into a searing kiss, "I couldn't be more sure about anything in my entire life."

She blushed furiously, "Me too… I just wanted to make sure that you weren't unhappy with me. After all, you are my first boyfriend."

Kurama looked at the woman lovingly, "I would hope to be the only one."

Hana smiled, "Of course! I love you! I couldn't think of ever being with anyone else than you."

The kitsune rested his hands on her hips, "What am I going to do with you?"

Hana closed her eyes, "Love me, feed me, never leave me!"

Kurama chuckled, "You've said that since we were kids."

"It's true isn't it? I couldn't be happier other than I'm with you." Hana confessed blushing.

Kurama smiled, "That is true. I'm the most happiest when I have you in my arms."

Hana felt her heartbreaking, "Why do you do that? Break my heart with your words…"

The kitsune pulled the woman to his lips and molded them on hers, "But, it's true… I'm only happy with you right here… like this with me…"

Hana replied their lips still together, "I like being this close to you… It drives me crazy…"

The kitsune kissed the petite woman then molded their lips together once more, "You, in general, drive me crazy. I can't get you out of my head."

Hana kissed Kurama and ran her tongue over his bottom lip.

"You're mine." She whispered sharply.

Kurama smirked against the woman's lips, "Always, my dearest."

Hana smiled and kissed the kitsune strongly then stood up and stretched her knees.

"Sorry for breaking the mood, but my knees were killing me dear." Hana apologized.

Kurama stood up himself, "Don't worry about it. You're definitely not a breaking the mood."

Hana turned her back to the kitsune and he grasped her waist and lifted her up. She grasped the kitsune's forearms and squeaked lightly.

"I had forgotten how nice it was for you to pick me up." Hana smiled.

"If you like it that much, then I'll be sure to pick you up every day." Kurama replied also smiling.

He set her down and hook his thumbs in her jean loops and pulled her waist to his lower half. Hana gasped lightly and smiled. She decided to move her hips in a sensual way that Kurama rested his hands on top of her hips and felt the fluid movement of her hips. He gulped as she began to move her hips as a woman only knew how. He swallowed a hard place in his throat as she moved her hips like a belly dancer, her behind brushing against his hardness.

She smirked at the kitsune then stopped, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kurama shook his head, "It's nothing. I'm just in shock that you can move your hips like that."

Hana smiled, "Are you asking me to dance? Mr. Stage Fright?"

The kitsune licked his lips dangerously, "As long as you let me dance with you."

Hana giggled, "You? Dance?"

Kurama grasped her hips once more and drove his pelvis into her behind and grinded against her.

"I'm shocked… Mr. Academics can dance…" Hana said moving with his hips.

Kurama smiled, "If any of those girls knew that I could dance, then they wouldn't have left me alone with you at the prom."

Hana nodded, "That's true."

The kitsune then watched Hana press her body against his whole body as he followed her motions. His hands pressing into her hips making her bit her lip.

"What's the matter, Hana?" Kurama mused. "Can't keep up with me?"

Hana scoffed, "Of course I can! You're pressing… Never mind!"

"What? You're hips bones?" Kurama asked as Hana rolled her hips.

Hana nodded, "Yeah. Never mind though."

The kitsune watched the girl as he placed his lips on the side of her neck, kissing her softly. Hana gasped softly then pulls his red hair gently as the couple became more intimate with one another. Kurama ran his tongue over a soft spot on her neck making bite her lip. Hana felt Kurama's hand shift over to the bottom of her abdomen holding her in place to make sure that she wasn't going to move. The kitsune then bit the side of neck and marked the side of her neck. Hana felt her legs giving out from underneath her, Kurama smirked as he turned the woman to face him.

He dipped the woman slightly and then planted a meaningful kiss on his girlfriend. Hana wrapped her arms around the kitsune's shoulders as he pushed her against the wall roughly. He wrapped her legs around his waist as he supported her by holding her behind with his palms massaging her behind.

Hana blushed furiously as he then removed his lips from hers and stared into her blue orbs. She smiled gently at the man in front of him and then kissed his forehead lovingly. The kitsune then ran a finger over her flower making Hana gasp. The kitsune kissed the woman once more his tongue sliding into her mouth coaxing her tongue to play with his. Hana sighed into the kiss as she felt the kitsune rest his hands in her pockets of her jeans.

A knock on the door broke the couple up, Kurama set his girlfriend down and answered the door only for no one to be there.

Kurama stepped outside then noticed a cat that rubbed against his legs. He went back inside and fed the cat some of the left over soup.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Hana squeaked.

"Hana, we don't need a cat." Kurama said.

"Why not?" Hana pouted.

"I'm going to bite that lip, if you don't stop." Kurama threatened.

Hana stuck her tongue out as the kitsune looked over her dangerously. Hana then turned around, "I think that you think I'd give it more attention that you."

Kurama's eyes narrowed at the woman, "I do not think that."

Hana giggled, "It's written all over you face! You're so adorable!"

Kurama blushed slightly, "I'm not adorable."

Hana nodded, "You're right… you're sexy."

She smiled at the kitsune wantonly. Kurama smiled, "If you say so."

Hana brought her hands to her hips, "I know so!"

Kurama then hugged the woman and kissed her once more, "Should I make you not walk?"

Hana blushed, "You wouldn't…"

Kurama smirked against the woman's lips, "Don't tempt me."

Hana kissed Kurama as he hungrily pushed his hands up her shirt his hands running over her bare chest. He pulled her nipples making her gasp, the kitsune took the opportunity and inserted his tongue in her sweet mouth. He brought a hand to her face and rubbed her cheek softly as he pushed her hair out of the way. Kurama called upon his plants to trap the woman in an ivy type.

Hana looked at the kitsune who was full of lust. He smiled lovingly at the woman as the ivies ran up her leg making her wiggle.

"What do you have in mind, you crazy kitsune?" Hana asked.

"I'm not spoiling the surprise." Kurama said smiling.

He then blindfolded the woman who could now only feel the ivy moving up her jeans and pulling them down. Soon enough she was completely bare to the kitsune. The plant then wandered up her legs once more and rubbed her clit. She gasped loudly as she could hear the kitsune whispering to himself.

"Kurama, what are you doing?" Hana asked curiously.

"Doing something different, do you not like it?" Kurama asked.

The plant then wandered up her body and coiled around her breast as his tightened and loosened.

Hana gasped, "It's not that… it's just that I'm not used to it…"

Kurama smirked evilly at the woman, his now silver hair prominent.

"Good, because I wasn't having no as an answer." Kurama replied.

"Ah! It feels so weird!" Hana exclaimed as the plant pushed inside her warmness.

She felt it go up to her womb making her pant, and moan loudly. She felt the kitsune's tongue run over her clit making her scream his name loudly. Kurama smirked as he lapped up her excreting juices that ran down her leg.

"Kura! It's not fair! I can't touch you!" Hana exclaimed.

"That's the point my dear. Afterward, I promise that I'll let you touch me." Kurama replied.

Hana gasped as she felt the kitsune press his tongue against her clit once more. As she came hard, she hung her head.

"Kurama!" She yelled. "Kami, just take me already!"

The demon kissed her lips softly and ran a hand over her erect nipple pulling roughly. She felt the demon run his canine over her bottom lip and bit it softly. She submitted to the demon who pressed a rough finger against her clit. She felt the kitsune press a finger inside her to test her wetness.

"Kura, please let me go…" Hana asked.

The kitsune looked at the pleading woman and kissed her lovingly not as possessive as he had. She felt him retract his vines from her and on her wrists and ankles. She gasped as he removed his finger as well. She nearly fell on her knees but the kitsune caught her and pulled her close to his body.The kitsune swiftly entered his woman making her arch into the feeling.

He kissed her collar bone as he sat on the floor and made Hana straddle him causing him to reach up to her womb. She moaned loudly as the kitsune pushed into her roughly. He smirked against her throat as his left burning kisses leading up to her lips leaving her breathless. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. The white haired woman rode the demon as she tightened on him. He sighed and left bruises on her hips, he also bruised her throat marking her his.

Hana felt her orgasm overwhelming her she moaned the kitsune's name loudly. Not wearing a condom the kitsune looked up to his woman. It was like she knew, she nodded feverously.

"It's okay… I want to have your children…" Hana replied.

The kitsune left finger indentions on her hips as he came hard inside his lover. She threw her head back as she felt the warmness reach her womb. She sighed and rested her head on the now red head who rubbed her back and laced his fingers in hers.

O.o Steamy goodness! Wow... I can't believe I typed this! OMG!


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own YYH

I only own OCs

Has M bits in it!

Boku no Sekai

My World

Ch.14

Rouge over looked the terrain from the top of her tree. She scoped out the area as she looked for a familiar fire demon, lucky, he wasn't around. She then squirmed back into her tree and rested on the branch.

"Today is boring!" Rouge shouts.

Rouge jumps down from her tree and wandered over to Niwa's house. She peeked into the window and spotted Niwa who was recording a new song. She then knocked on the window and was ignored by Niwa. She sizzled and lock picked his door.

Rouge walked by Niwa and raided their refrigerator, but didn't find anything for the little vegetarian to eat.

"Ni-ni… I'm hungry!" Rouge says pulling on his shirt tail.

Niwa stood up then did a double take, "How'd you get in here?"

Rouge smiled, "I lock picked it!"

Niwa rolled his eyes, "You know that I don't have anything for you to eat. Go to Hana's."

"Hana's not there!" Rouge cried.

"Did she not tell you that she and Kurama moved?" Niwa asked.

Rouge's eye welled up with tears, "You… you mean… she would've let me die of hunger!"

Niwa shook his head, "I'm sure not, Rouge… Hana loves you a lot!"

"Sure seems like it if she told ni-ni before me that she was leavin'!" Rouge yelled.

-Hana's home-

The white haired girl stopped cleaning out the attic that was left with things from the past owner. She puffed a piece of her hair out of the way.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something…" Hana started then shrugged. "I guess it's not important…"

The white haired girl then continued cleaning out the attic.

-Niwa's house-

Rouge cried and cried for her stomach growling from hunger. Niwa spazzed out then realized something.

"Don't you have your own house?" Niwa asked.

The girl stopped rolling then looked up to the giant, "Maybe…"

Niwa sweatdropped, "Then why don't you go to your house and eat?"

"Because! I like Hana's cooking!" Rouge bellowed.

"I'll call Hana then…" Niwa says sighing.

**"Hello? Minamino-Haruka residence this is Hana." **asked Hana.

"Oi, you forgettin' something?" Niwa asked.

**"Um… I thought I got everything… AH! ROUGE!" **Hana screamed. **"I'll be there in a millisecond!"**

"You better, cause she's driving me nuts by saying 'I'm hungry' and 'she left me to starve'." Niwa says.

He hung up the phone, "Hana's on her way to get you…"

Rouge clapped, "YAY! I'm not gonna be hungry!"

A few moments later Hana appeared in her truck and Rouge ran right for it. Hana waved at Niwa who then continued his recording.

-Hana's house-

"Rouge, I'm so sorry! I thought that I had told you!" Hana apologized.

The petite girl smiled, "It's okay Hana! I love you anyway!"

Hana smiled at the little girl who jumped into the kitchen and waited for Hana to make her food.

Rouge plowed down the food in front of her and then burped unladylike. Hana placed her hands on her hips, "Rouge, say excuse me."

The red head stuck out her tongue, "NO! I wanna be free!"

Hana rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say…"

Rouge continued to gobble down her food.

"So, I heard Niwa won Keiko over?" Rouge asked with her mouth full.

"Ugh, Rouge! Swallow your food, then talk… and yes, if you put it like that." Hana scolded, then sighed.

"What's the matter with you, Hana?" Rouge asked in a loving manner.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I'm just really tired. I haven't slept much because of all the moving." Hana rubbed her temples.

Rouge pouted at the petite woman, "No need to be sad Hana! I'm here to save the day!"

Hana smiled at the red head, "That's nice to know, Rougie. Have you explored the forest yet?"

She shook her head rapidly making herself dizzy, "No! I'm going to though!"

Rouge hopped down from the chair and ran outside into the forest. Hana sighed, "I want some of her energy."

The woman then wandered back to the living room. She spotted her bass and picked it up then began to play deep, low notes. Hana tuned her bass as she struck those low notes and then began to move her fingers feverously over the strings. The notes short and quick, she slid her fingers down the neck of the bass.

She smiled, "It's been such a long time since I've played… I wonder if I can still play Niwa's favorite song."

Hana became wrapped up in her music, trying to remember the music. She pursed her lips and plucked the strings as she tried to remember some of the songs. The petite girl began getting faster and faster at the music, also making it louder and louder. Hana smiled in satisfaction and plugged in her amp. She made some of the dishes clatter and the windows shake, but she didn't care. Hana was lost to her own little world of playing the bass. Kurama stepped over the threshold and covered his ears from Hana's loud playing. She plucked some of the chords then reached the deepest notes she could.

"HANA!" Kurama yelled over her bass.

Hana didn't hear the kitsune, she kept playing while mouthing some words.

"EMIKO!" Kurama shouted.

She spun around and faced the garden as Kurama unplugged her amp making her turn around.

"Oh! Hey Shuichi! I didn't know you were home." Hana says smiling and setting down her bass.

"I could see why. I could hear your bass all the way from the bus station." Kurama informed.

"Really? My amps were up that high?" Hana asked embarrassed. "Sorry…"

The kitsune shook his head, "Don't apologize. Why don't you start up the band again?"

Hana nodded, "That would be nice… I haven't seem Hitomi or Gin in so long… and I bet Kana is the same…" she paused. "You always have the best ideas!"

Kurama smiled, "Well, since we're out of school and I would guess that you're bored here."

Hana nodded, "Yup! I clean the same thing over and over again, even though it's clean! Oh, by the way, Rouge is in the forest."

Kurama nodded, "She tackled me when I got off the bus."

Hana laughed lightly, "Really? Wow, she has a lot of energy today."

The kitsune nodded, "I wonder where she gets her energy."

Hana shrugged, "Beats me…"

-Next Day-

Hana called up her two best friends and invited them over. Hitomi and Gin wandered over to where Hana was outside.

The white haired girl hugged her friends tightly, "Man, it's been so long! You cut your hair off!" Hitomi gasped.

Hana nodded, "Yeah, I liked it better long… I'm not going to cut it again…"

Gin shifted her green eyes over to the house, "So, you and that guy are living here together?"

Hana nodded, "Gin, he's my boyfriend and his name is Shuichi."

Gin sighed, "I don't see it necessary to call him by name…"

Hitomi rolled her eyes at the Goth, "So. What you been up to? Is Kana coming too?"

Hana nodded, "Yeah, Kana will be here in a sec then, we can get going."

Not too later, the twin arrived and caught up with the girls. Hitomi laughed loudly as Gin kept looking at the house. Hana then coughed it racking her whole body.

"Uh oh!" Hitomi frowned.

Hana waved her hand, "It's ok. Don't worry, it's just a cough."

Kana rubbed her sister's back, "You look a little pale, are you sure you're okay?"

Hana nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. What I called you here for, is that we should bring the band back."

The girls looks from one another, "I don't see why that's a bad idea…" Hitomi stated.

Hana smiled, "I know that we really didn't get anywhere in the past, but I think that we could just do it for fun."

Hitomi flipped her blue hair over her shoulder, "That's why you're bad ass! Always thinking up some really cool things!"

Hana fidgeted, "It was actually Shuichi who suggested it."

Gin frowned, "That man did?"

"Gin, he's not a bad guy." Hana says trying to convince her friend.

The Goth pushed up her parasol and then stood up, "I must go. My shift at the bath is coming up."

The girls nodded as the boxer left as well, leaving the twins to themselves.

Kana sighed, "Gin still hates Shuichi."

Hana looked over to Kana, "Hey sis?"

"What's up?" Kana asked.

"Why do you hate Shuichi?" Hana asked curiously.

Kana looked down, "I don't hate him much anymore, since he's treating you better… but he has his moments when I just wanna slap him!"

Hana cocked her head then coughed, "What do you mean?"

Kana shook her head, "Don't worry about it… Shuichi treats you with respect so that's all I care about."

Hana nodded as she became dizzy, "Kana… I don't feel too good."

Kana nodded and helped her sister to her futon. Her twin then sighed, "You're always getting sick…"

Hana nodded then coughed, "I can't help it…"

Kana sighed, "Don't worry about it… just get some sleep."

The twin nodded and fell asleep.

Kana shook her head at her twin who dozed peacefully, "Man, you're a mess."

The twin looked in the pantry and spotted a glass and poured Hana some water. She placed it near Hana's head and placed a cool rag on her forehead.

"Man, you're burning up…" Kana whispered to herself. "When does Shuichi come home?"

Kana bit her lip and sat down and waited for the kitsune to get home.

A few minutes Hana began to get worse, by breathing heavily. Kana shook her head, "That's it… We gotta get you to the hospital."

Kana then picked up her snoozing sister on her back without a problem, "Are you losing weight again?"

-Hospital-

Kana sat in the waiting room for her sister. She bit her lip and looked up Kurama's number and texted him.

"Hey, it's Kana… Hana was running a high fever so I took her to the hospital… Call me." Kana said.

She waited for his response as the nurse came in the room, "Your sister seems to be unstable at the moment… We're going to keep her overnight to watch her status…"

Kana nodded, "Okay, thank you."

The nurse told Kana that she would return as soon as she got a room.

The twin bit her lip and still no text from Kurama. She then called him tapping her foot impatiently.

He finally answered, "Hello?"

"Finally you answer me!" Kana snapped.

"What's the matter?" Kurama asked.

"Hana was running a high fever, so I took her to the hospital… they're going to keep her overnight…" Kana informed.

"I'm on my way." Kurama informed.

Kana hung up on the kitsune as the nurse approached the twin.

"Right his way," she said kindly.

"Um, I called her boyfriend, he's got long red hair you can't miss him." Kana informed the nurse.

She smiled, "I'll let the reception know."

Kana entered Hana's temporarily room. Once again her twin was attached to many machines to watch her.

She slouched in the chair in front of her twin, "I swear, Hana…"

The nurse entered to check on Hana who was still asleep, "Has she moved?"

The nurse shook her head, "your sister hasn't moved, and I haven't gotten any results yet… I'll go make sure that they're doing their job!"

Kana could tell that the nurse actually cared.

Not too much later, Kurama opened the door with force and spotted her sister who was near to tears.

"What happened?" Kurama asked.

Kana tried not to cry, "She was just talking with me, Hitomi and Gin. After they left, it's like her body flipped a switch…and she began to get a high fever…"

The kitsune comforted her sister, "It's alright. Hana's stubborn, you know that."

Kana nodded, "I know… it's my twin sister… We're closer than any of our siblings…"

The nurse and a doctor returned and attempted to wake Hana up. However, it wasn't working out.

Kana grasped her mouth as the doctor ushered them out. Kurama hugged the twin.

"I feel like it's my fault…" Kana said.

Kurama shook his head, "You know Hana's health isn't the best."

"I know… but she was out in the sun for at least twenty minutes…" Kana said burying her face in her hands. Her body shook as she cried silently.

They sit out in the waiting room up until three o'clock in the morning. Kana yawned for at least the hundredth time.

Finally, the doctor emerged from the emergency room doors. The teens approach the doctor as he sighed, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Miss Haruka is in a coma."

"Do you know what from?" Kurama asked.

The doctor looked over the notes, "She relapsed probably from too much stress at work or a home. It isn't certain to us why she relapsed. I do see that it's been about two years since her last relapse. We'll monitor her and of course you're more than welcome to visit her at any time for however long."

The teens sigh and retreat to the hospital room.

-Niwa's house-

The choreographer began to step out his new dance. Riku watched the nimble man shake his hips and shimmy. The pale man coughed, "Keiko's coming over."

Niwa looked over to his brother, "Really? Did she call me?"

Riku shook his head and responded sarcastically, "No it's telepathy…"

Niwa nodded the glared at Riku, "Smart ass."

"Yup! Always… I learned from the best." Riku replied. "I'm going out."

Niwa cringed, "Ugh. Why do you tell me that you're 'going out'?"

Riku slumped his shoulders, "It was you that told me that I had to tell you where I was going… Ever since Keiko."

Niwa looked up to the ceiling, "Oh yeah. Sorry."

Riku rolled his eyes and then walked out of the recording studio. Niwa then began to dance again. The pale man rolled his eyes once more then opened the door to reveal Keiko. He flashed her a canine, "Hey, Keiko… Niwa's downstairs being a ballerina… Make yourself at home."

He brushed past Keiko who let herself in. She took off her shoes and walked down the stairs. Keiko spotted Niwa who was moving his hips to his newest song. She pressed the off button and Niwa looked at his head phones, then spotted Keiko who waved at him.

He opened the door and hugged Keiko, "Hey, I didn't know that you were here."

Keiko nodded and returned the hug, "Yeah. I just got here. Riku told me to make myself at home."

Niwa smiled, "Well, at least he was nice enough to say that."

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Keiko asked.

Niwa hummed, "Do you just wanna stay at the house and watch a movie?"

Keiko nodded, "Sure. Anything is good with me."

Niwa yawned and grasped Keiko's hand tightly and lead her to his room. Keiko admired the bright sheets that adorned his bed.

"Make yourself at home." Niwa smiled as he turned to the movie portion of his t.v.

The giant then handed her the remote, "We'll watch whatever you want. Are you hungry or thirsty?"

Keiko shook her head, "No, I'm fine for right now."

Niwa nodded then stretched out on his bed as Keiko surfed through the movies.

"You have so many. It's hard to pick just one…" Keiko giggled.

Niwa smiled, "Well, I got one for every kind of mood. Just pick one that you like."

The brunette scrolled through the movies and sighed. Niwa then put his head on her arm. Keiko looked over to the giant, "What's the matter?"

Niwa shook his head, "Nothing. Just getting comfortable."

Keiko smiled, "Ah. I see."

The brunette then looked and found an action movie.

"Is action good with you?" Keiko asked.

Niwa nodded, "Anything you wanna watch."

-Hospital-

Kana began to fall asleep on Kurama's arm but woke herself up. The doctor came and walked them over to Hana's room and told them to stay as long as they wanted.

Kurama looked over Hana, "It seems that you just got out of the hospital."

Kana nodded, "It seems like she lives at the hospital."

Kurama frowned, "I have to be at work at eight o' clock…"

Kana looked down, "I'm sorry. It's my fault."

The kitsune shook his head, "It's not your fault Kana."

Kurama yawned and then shook his head, "I better get going to work… You'll be fine with your sister right?"

Kana nodded, "Yeah. Of course."

Kurama left and patted Kana on the head then kissed Hana on the forehead.

A few hours later, the kitsune returned to the hospital and found Kana asleep on a chair against the wall. He sat in the chair next to Kana and watched Hana breath occasionally.

He then pulled his tablet from his briefcase and began to look at rings for Hana. The kitsune sighed at the sleeping woman and shook his head.

Kurama then stumbled up then perfect ring for Hana. The metal was titanium and on top was a massive pink diamond that was cut into a rose, and surrounded with emerald. It also came with an engagement ring that looked like vines that intertwined with the wedding ring. He smiled and bookmarked the page, but had a heart attack of the price. Kurama grasped his heart and sighed once more.

Keiko and Niwa then come in the room, "Kana texted me what happened and we came as fast as we could!"

Kurama shook his head, "No need to worry… although I would like to know what made her relapse."

Niwa shrugged, "I don't know… is the twin asleep?"

Kurama nodded, "Yes. I don't know for how long though."

Keiko sighed, "I feel like a bad friend!"

"Don't, it's not your fault. Hana's body is weak." Kurama replied.

"Sometimes, there is nothing that we can do." Niwa pronounced.

"You sound like a fortune cookie," Kana mumbled.

"Good afternoon to you too." Niwa responded.

Kana rubbed her eyes, "I was out."

Keiko smiled, "It's expected from someone who's been up for a long time."

-Tetsu-

Yusuke walked in the door of the famous boxing and training facility. He then noticed a girl with long dark blue hair who was bench pressing on her own. She took a break and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She looked over Yusuke then stomped over to him.

"You're that Urameshi guy, aren't ya?" she asked sharply.

He nodded, "It depends on who's askin'."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I'm Hitomi Takahashi."

Yusuke shook his head, "You did a remix of a rap song from America didn't you?"

Hitomi smiled widely, "Yup! Japanese version!"

Yusuke nodded, "It's not half bad."

Hitomi smiled widely once more, "Thanks. Took me forever to translate, but thanks to Niwa he helped me."

Yusuke's eyes dropped and looked down, "Yeah. I heard that he has some good songs."

Hitomi looked at the teen, "What's the matter with ya? Did your turtle die?"

Yusuke shook his head, "No, it's just that I'm getting over a break up."

Hitomi nodded, "Me too. I've been coming here to take out my aggression. Do you work here?"

Yusuke shook his head, "No. I just come here to work out."

Hitomi smiled, "You should join the team. You know Haruka's right?"

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah. One of my team mates is dating Hana."

Hitomi smiled, "Hana… She's such a sweet girl. Did you know that she's in the hospital again?"

Yusuke paled, "What for?"

Hitomi shrugged, "Her sister said that she relapsed and is in a coma."

Yusuke then ran out of the training facility and booked it to the hospital.

-Hospital-

Yusuke arrived and asked the nurse what room she was in.

-Hana's room-

Yusuke opened the door to find her by herself, "That's weird. I was sure that at least Kurama would be here."

The teen looked over Hana and sighed, "Man. It seems like you're always here." He paused. "I wonder how long you'll be out."

Yusuke sat in a chair and watched her, "You know. Even though we didn't know each other very well. You always had the answers to everything. You helped me in my time of need. I was shocked that you helped me with the fight with Niwa. Ever since that Keiko left me for him… I'm not going to lie… my life's been hell. I really could use your wisdom right about now. So, please wake up…"

The teen sighed, "I'm just talking to myself…" he paused once more. "But it feels better to get it off my chest."

Yusuke rested his hand on her pale face, then smiled and looked at the door.

"You're really special, you know?" Yusuke started. "You make everyone around you happy, and you help out a lot more than you give yourself credit for."

The teen grabbed her hand and placed something in her hand.

"I used to need this when I needed to get stronger… so, I hope it helps you." Yusuke says.

He brushed her white hair out of her face and fixed her covers, "I liked your hair longer."

Yusuke then opened the door and walked over to the elevator to leave.

-A couple hours later-

Kurama came back to Hana's room and germinated a bouquet of white lilies and placed them in the empty vase next to her bed. He then noticed that Hana's hand was holding something. The kitsune removed a talisman of some sort that went on a keychain.

"I've seen this somewhere…" He thought out loud.

Kurama kissed her forehead and placed the talisman in his pocket.

The kitsune yawned as he heard a knock on the door. He opened up the door to reveal his mother and family.

"M…Mother! I wasn't expecting you to be here." Kurama said stunned.

She nodded, "Of course I'm here. Hana's our family too, like you are to the Haruka's."

Shuichi looked around the room and spotted Hana, "She's a lot different when she sleeps."

Kurama nodded, "Please, come in."

Shiori sighed and rubbed the girls face, "She feels a bit cold, Shuichi."

Kurama wandered over to Hana and ran his palm over her face.

"That can't be good." Kurama exerted.

He then wandered out of the room and notified the nurse. She came in and did a check up on Hana.

"Her stats are fine. It's probably because the window's open." The nurse looked over to the window and shut it. "I'll turn on the heat for you."

"Hana can't handle anything Shuichi." Shuichi said.

Kurama smiled, "No. Not really, she's the weaker of the twins. So, naturally it's probable for her to be sicker than Kana."

Shuichi then looked Kurama in the eyes, "I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but why don't you date someone who's more healthy?"

Kurama frowned then smiled, "Because, Hana's all I think about, even when we were younger. Hana's always held a special place in my heart. I've loved her for a very long time, Shuichi. You'll understand once you find a girl that isn't like any other."

Shiori smiled and giggled, "Always. They made a promise as kids to always to be together. It's like they got married at the age of six."

Kurama laughed, "I forgot about that… We did make a promise didn't we?"

Shuichi then blushed, "But, there is someone I like… I'm not sure if I love them, but I like them a lot."

Kurama rested a hand on his brothers shoulder, "Trust me. You'll know how you feel once you see them."

-A year later-

Keiko smiled to Kurama who ran his hand over her protruding stomach.

"You're getting big Keiko." He said smiling.

Keiko smiled and said excitedly, "I know! The doctor said that we were having twins!"

Niwa patted Kurama on the back, "So. You gotta propose to Hana when she wakes up?"

Kurama nodded, "When the times right. I don't want to startle her."

"Yeah, Niwa! She's been in a coma for a year now!" Keiko says smacking his arm playfully.

Kurama smiled, "Have you decided what to name your twins?"

Keiko nodded, "Niwa hates the names, but Tohru and Kaoru."

Kurama nodded, "Matching names, huh?"

Keiko nodded, "Yup!"

Kurama sighed at the woman in the bed, "I just hope that she wakes up soon."

"Oh, hey. Did you get all your stuff moved over to your new house alright?" Niwa asked.

Kurama nodded, "Yusuke and Kuwabara helped me. Rouge tried to help, but kept getting trampled."

"Your house is so beautiful! Hana's gonna love it." Keiko says smiling.

The brunette sighed and then grunted, "Niwa, we have a class to go to. Let's go."

Niwa slumped, "I don't wanna go! I look stupid trying to put a diaper on a child."

Keiko smacked his arm, "Niwa. Don't make me cry…"

Niwa sighed, "Alright. Just don't cry!"

Keiko stuck her tongue out then hugged Kurama her stomach getting in the way.

"Bye, Kurama." The couple said in unison.

The kitsune sighed after the couple left, he wondered how Hana would look pregnant. He then laughed at the image in his head.

"She would be overwhelmed." Kurama thought aloud.

-Eight o'clock-

The sun had set in Nagasaki and Kurama stood up to look at the stars. "It's almost Hana's birthday." Kurama thought out loud.

Kurama looked at the calendar on his smartphone and sighed. The red head rested his head on the cool window.

"Hana… With everyone moving on… I can't tell you what I want to, with your smile warming up my day." Kurama felt warm tears sting his eyes and quickly dismissed them.

Hana slowly opened her eyes and spotted Kurama wiping his eyes. She tried to sit up but was denied by her body not wanting to move. She looked around and realized that she was in the hospital.

'How long has it been?' She asked herself.

The looked out to Kurama's back and gathered the spirit to call out to him.

"Su…ichi…" Her voice was too inaudible from not being used.

Hana tried to gather some spit to grab the kitsune's attention, she then tried again.

"Sui…chi." She tried to say louder but no avail.

Hana became irritated and tried to move, but couldn't. She then prayed to Kami for her voice.

"Hana. You know how much I love you? I love you so much. I want to give you your dreams. The one's you always used to talk about when we were in high school together. I want to be your husband, make you happy, and most importantly, give you my children." Kurama confessed.

Hana noticed that he was practicing for something, "I've always loved you, from the first time I saw you as children. I knew that you were the one for me. I knew that I could make you the happiest girl in the world, to make you my lover, but first you were my best friend. I could tell you anything and you would always smile at me and tell me your advice."

She smiled at the kitsune who continued, "I know now as I grew up. That my love for you only grew stronger and stronger. Now… now as a couple I think that it's impenetrable. Emiko Hana Haruka. I want you to be my wife, please marry me."

Hana blushed but couldn't find her voice to speak or get her body to move. She closed her eyes and begged Kami to let her move or say something in return. She felt his palm on her cheek.

"Please say yes…" Kurama sobbed softly.

She felt tears on her face. Hana then forced her hand to move and grasp his. She narrowed her eyebrows in pain, from not moving for too long.

Kurama rubbed her face, "Hana? You in there?"

Hana's blue eyes flashed open brimming with tears in her eyes, "Of course. I'll marry you. I love you more than anything!" She forced out.

Kurama exhaled and kissed her softly he then stroked her face, his other hand laced in hers.

"Hana, are you okay?" Kurama asked tears still hidden in his eyes. "I was so scared that you'd never wake up…"

Hana stroked Kurama's hand with her thumb, "I tried to get your attention… but I couldn't speak."

Kurama released her and gave her some water. The water rushed down her throat as she swallowed quickly, "Not too fast. You'll make yourself sick."

Hana nodded then cleared her throat, "You should get the nurse to get me off this stuff."

Kurama nodded quickly, "Anything for you."

-A couple days later: Hospital-

She smiled at the kitsune who gave her a present.

"Sichi, you didn't have to give me anything…" Hana said shyly.

She opened the present as Keiko held her stomach and Kana held Bankotsu's hand.

Hana revealed a navy peacoat and smiled at the kitsune, "Thank you, Shuichi!"

She grasped his hand tightly and kissed his knuckles, "You're welcome. I have a bigger surprise for you when you get released."

Hana cocked her head, "Ah Shuichi! Don't tease me! Tell me!"

Kurama shook his head, "Nope. Not yet."

Keiko smiled and handed Hana a gift as well, "Here Hana, this is from me and Niwa."

Hana returned Keiko's smile, "Thank you! You guys really didn't have to get me anything!"

"We wanted to Hana. It's your birthday." Niwa responded as he handed Kana's present as well. "This is yours."

Kana and Hana look at one another and opened the boxes, "Oh you guys! This is so pretty!" Hana exclaims.

The twins had different color glasses, and different styles to fit the twins.

"You didn't have to go so far to get us glasses... I could've gotten my own glasses." Kana says.

"I like them, thank you." The twins says in unison.

Hana and Kana look at one another and laughed.

-A few more days later-

Kurama held her eyes single handedly, "Shuichi, where are we going? I can't see!"

"That's the point… Now when I let go, promise me you'll keep your eyes closed." Kurama asked the white haired woman.

Hana nodded, "Okay. I promise."

The kitsune let go of Hana and grabbed her hand, he gulped as he sat on one knee. She nervously brought her closed hand to her heart.

"Ok, Hana. Now." Kurama began.

The white haired girl spotted Kurama and began to cry once more, "Emiko, will you marry me?" She spotted the rose ring then dropped to her knees, grabbed the kitsune and then hugged him tightly.

"Of course I will!" She said rather loudly.

Kurama placed the ring on her finger and she cried her mascara and makeup running down her face. He kissed her and picked her up, "I have another surprise for you."

Hana wiped her eyes them turning black. Kurama stepped aside to show Hana a massive house on the side of the sand, that led to the beach. She admired the bottom that was made of glass that faced the beach. She grasped her mouth.

"Shuichi, it's beautiful." Hana says in shock.

"It's our new house, if you haven't figured it out yet." Kurama replied wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Hana smiled, "It's beautiful, Shuichi. I love it."

"I knew you would." Kurama responded and handed Hana her keys.

She smiled as she walked with her fiancée to their new home. Kurama opened the door and smiled at the petite woman who looked around the home. She wandered in to the kitchen and dining room that lead to the movable windows and out to the beach. Hana smiled, "How about I make dinner for you, as thank you?" Hana asked.

"You do whatever you want." Kurama responded.

The white haired girl smiled, "I love you Kura."

"I love you too, Emi." Kurama replied.

Hana shook her head, "No… Please call me Hana."

Kurama laughed, "I can't even call you by your first name?"

Hana sighed, "On occasions! Not all the time, please."

The kitsune watched the woman begin to make a full course meal.

"It's been so long since I've been able to cook like this." Hana said smiling.

Kurama nodded, "Yes, it has. I've missed your cooking. I have everyone coming over tonight if that's okay with you."

Hana turned to the kitsune, "It's not a problem at all. I miss all my friends. That and I'm sure that Gin and Hitomi are still worried about me."

Kurama nodded, "By the way, Hitomi and Yusuke are dating."

Hana turned once more, "Hitomi and Yusuke?"

She turned back to her cooking, "Whatever makes them happy I suppose. He does know that Hitomi is very outgoing and loud right?"

Kurama nodded, "I'm sure that he knows that now as she's getting more comfortable with him."

"You know, I could always see them getting together." Hana thought out loud.

Kurama nodded, "I thought so too."

Hana smiled, "Keiko has gotten so big, when did they get married Kura?"

The kitsune hummed, "a couple of months ago."

"Really? Was it beautiful?" Hana thought dancing with the wooden spoon.

Kurama laughed at the woman, "It's Niwa. You know he spoiled her."

Hana giggled, "I bet she enjoys the attention though."

The red head nods, "That she does, they're always holding hands or something like that."

Hana smiled and then sighed, "I'm sorry Shuichi."

Kurama frowned, "Whatever for?"

"For being such a burden." Hana's shoulders slumped.

"You're not a burden, don't think that way. I enjoy my life with you, if I didn't I wouldn't be with you." Kurama said informing the woman.

"I know, but I can't help but feel like you're always waiting on me. My health isn't the best, but I'm going to do the best I can." Hana replied.

"That's the best that you can do…" Kurama was cut off by the doorbell.

The red head opened the door to reveal then entire team as well as some others.

"Oh Kurama! It's been such a long time!" Botan says excitedly.

Kurama nodded, "It has. Please, come in."

Keiko basically tackled Hana, "Please don't leave me again! You left me with all those boys!"

Hana laughed, "I know. My apologies."

Keiko shook her head, "Don't apologize, you don't have anything to be sorry for."

The blue haired woman wandered over to Hana, "So, you must be Hana, am I right?"

Hana nodded and bowed, "Yes. Hana Haruka very nice to meet you."

"I'm the one and only Botan! I'm the grim reaper for Spirit World." Botan introduced.

Keiko noticed something gleaming that caught her eye and grabbed Hana's hand, "You're getting married?! When were you going to tell me?"

Hana blushed, "Um, I actually kind of forgot… Don't tell Kura!"

The girls giggle as Yusuke and Kuwabara caught up with Kurama.

"Man, she's looking good. It's like nothing happened." Kuwabara thought out loud.

"Hana's still sick however, she has as a slight cold but she's getting over it." Kurama informed.

"And you're letting her cook for everyone?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

"She insisted, I didn't want to hurt her feelings but she's not contagious. If she was, then I'd have it too." Kurama informed.

Kuwabara laughed, "The girls really do get along, don't they?"

"So, I'm guessing that you proposed?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama nodded, "Yes. She's probably going to be in charge of the whole thing. So, I'll stay out of the way."

"Isn't that something that you want to compromise on?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, knowing Hana, she'll make it all pink and frilly." Kuwabara interjected.

"If it's what Hana wants then, I'll go with it." Kurama sighed.

"You're like the most laid back person ever." Yusuke said.

Kurama nodded, "I like to be laid back, but mostly indecisive."

The boys sweat drop at the red head, "Really? Not you."

The kitsune smiled, "Of course."

The group of adults began to talk about everything going on with the world. Hana then began to bring the food to the table.

-Wedding day-

Hana paced back and forth nervously. Rouge yelled at the woman to quit moving.

"STOP MOVING! I gotta fix your hair!" the red head screamed.

"I can't help it Rouge, I'm extremely nervous!" Hana squeaked.

"That's no excuse! Don't move or I'll burn you with the curling iron!" Rouge threatened.

Hana sat still as Rouge finished her hair, "Okay, now you can wiggle and move."

The white haired girl paced the floor once more, "AH! I can't take it! The stress!"

Rouge slapped Hana, "Get yourself together! You're gonna do it!"

Hana slightly sobbed.

"Don't cry! You'll mess up your makeup!" Rouge scolded.

Hana continued, "Stop yelling at me! You're making me nervous!"

An interrupting voice boomed, "Hana! Come on! You're needed on the aisle!"

Hana sighed, "Let's get ahold of yourself, Hana. It's just Kurama…"

"You're soon to be husband!" Rouge sobbed.

"Okay, I'm ready let's go." Hana says to Rouge.

Rouge skipped out as the flower girl and threw all kinds of flowers down on the ground. As she reached the end she beaned Niwa with the basket.

The wedding march started as Hana grasped onto Itsuki, the only male that could throw her away. Hana breathed in a deep breath then released it.

"You're beautiful, Emiko." Itsuki smiled.

Hana returned the smile, "Thank you."

She then grasped Itsuki's arm as she walked down the aisle nervously trying not to fall over her massive dress that Rouge put on her.

"Isn't she pretty? She looks like a wedding topper!" Rouge squeaked.

Hana and Itsuki reached the end of the line as she breathed heavily once more as she greeted Bankotsu, and then grasped Kurama's hand.

"Dearly beloved my people of Nagasaki are here to witness the ceremony combining Emiko Haruka and Shuichi Minamino in matrimony. The bride and groom have their vows to one another." Bankotsu stated.

Kurama sighed and looked at his fiancée, "Emiko, my love, I promise you that I'll love you forever. Regardless how sick you get or how healthy you are. From the first time, I've met you as an adult. I can't possibly tell you my feelings for you. I must to protect you, and love you for the rest of my life, I've often thought to myself that having you as a girlfriend and now my fiancée, is the best thing that has happened to me. I adore you. I want you to prosper in life, I want you to be able to rely on me if you need a shoulder to cry on. I don't want you to stop loving me, and telling me how much you love me, and sometimes how you say that you need me. From the past year that you were sick, I was scared that I was going to lose my only will for living. I thought that I was never going to see you're precious smile that brightens up my day. You are my light, I now know that. You are my reason for living a life as I have, the secrets and the memories that we share, I never want to lose them. I love you from the bottom of my heart, and I always will."

Hana teared up a bit and hiccupped but started her vows.

"Shuichi, I couldn't have possibly have made it without you. I've been on machines for most of my life. When I lived in Hakata with my family, I missed you like crazy I couldn't ever get you out of my head. I remember our promise together that you would always be there to protect me and love me. Now as an adult, I understand now that you are my love. I won't accept anything less or more from you. I want you to be happy and smile like always, even if I get sick again. I want you to wait for me as you always have. I want you to kiss me every day like you do and tell me that you love me, like only you do. I can't possibly imagine my life without your love and devotion to me. You've always pushed me and such ways that I can't thank you enough for. I want to make you the happiest that I can, I'll do my best. I want you to stay with me forever and promise me that you'll love me."

Hana blink some tears from her eyes as Bankotsu began to read off the promise and compromise of matrimony.

Bankotsu clanged his staff, "Then, by the powers vested in me and in Kami, I give you the right to be named, Mrs. & Mr. Minamino. You may kiss your bride."

Kurama lifted her veil and kissed Hana as she returned the kiss. He then grabbed her and dipped her kissing her once more.

After the now married couple walked back down the aisle, Kurama laced his fingers in hers. The couple then walk with their guests to the reception area. Rouge aka Akaihana began to DJ by mixing up some of most famous songs. Her head helmet lighting up in different a ray of colors as well as showing her face which consisted of glowering eyes and an evil smirk that also changed color.

Hitomi began to rap with Niwa in his newest song, when the music stopped Mikoto snatched the microphone from Niwa and sighed.

"Alright, people. The newlyweds are gonna cut the cake. Everyone don't push just get in line or surround the table if you want pictures." Mikoto threatened.

Hana nervously grasped the knife as Kurama wrapped his hand around hers by cutting a slice for her as well as himself. Hana began to give Kurama a piece but ended up mushing the whole piece in his face, getting it in his hair. The white haired girl laughed but cut off as Kurama pushed his slice in her face. The kitsune laughed loudly at Hana's expression.

Hana ate some of the cake in her mouth, "Yum, Rougie always makes the best cakes!" she exclaimed.

Hana and Kurama then began to pass out the cake to all of the guests.

Mikoto then moved her finger in a circle, ushering Akaihana to play some songs. The DJ spazzed out and began with her latest hit.

Hana smiled to her husband who returned the smile. They were ushered to change clothing for the second part of the reception. Hana and Kurama returned hand in hand. The white haired girl changed into a tight yellow dress that made her blue eyes pop, and her growing wet hair in a low ponytail. Kurama wore a black button up shirt and white slacks.

Akaihana changed the music to a much slower beat as the couple got the first dance. Kurama became hesitant but Hana pulled him to the center and placed on hand on her hip and the other laced in hers as she rested her other hand on his shoulder.

"It's just like we practiced, remember?" Hana whispered. "You can just move your feet and sway back and forth, and move in a circle or square."

Kurama sighed and moved his feet as Akaihana changed the tempo once more. She then changed it to a slow waltz. Mikoto becoming irritated with the DJ tried to reach her but couldn't get past the mass of people. The kitsune pulled his wife close to his chest his hand now resting on her lower back resting his head on hers. Hana closed her eyes and smiled to herself, now satisfied that she could get him to dance with her.

Keiko began to cry at the couple from her pregnancy. Niwa freaked out and could figure what was the matter. He grabbed her and hugged her begging her to stop crying. Slowly, people began to join in to the slow music. Akaihana then began to speed up the tempo and started with Hitomi's newest single.

Kurama sighed and looked up to the DJ who's face flashed. Hana smiled, "Do you want me to show you how to dance to this kind of music, Kurama?"

The kitsune looked at the white haired woman, "I don't see why not."

Hana clapped, "Good! Because I would've forced you."

Kurama sweat dropped as the woman moved her hips to the beat.

"Basically all you do is flow with the music. That and it's dirty dancing movement." Hana informed.

The kitsune smiled as he wrapped his arms around the woman's waist and pulled her close to her body, making the woman blush furiously. Akaihana sped up the music then began to add sound effects to it.

-Minamino Home-

Kurama swooped Hana up into his arms as he carried her over the threshold of the house. The red head then set the petite woman down inside of their bedroom. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, ""Are you tired, Hana?" The kitsune asked.

Hana nodded, "The stress is gone… so we can finally relax."

Kurama nodded, "That's true. It feels like our lives are finally on course."

Hana smiled, "That's right, it feels like it's on track."

The kitsune returned the smile and plopped on the bed face first in his pillow. Hana giggled, "Are you tired?"

He nodded, "Very… Rouge wore me out playing her hype music."

Hana smiled then straddled her husband's back, "Yeah, I'm tired too."

She placed her cold hands on Kurama's shoulders, "Kami Hana! Your hands are freezing!"

Hana sighed, "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. I just wasn't expecting it." Kurama replied.

Hana rubbed the kitsune's shoulders and ran her palms down his back and rubbed his back. Kurama sighed and began to relax. Hana was sure that he was going to sleep. She removed her icy fingers and began to get off him.

"Why'd you stop, Hana? It felt nice…" Kurama said purring.

Hana felt a knot in her stomach, "Because, I thought that you wanted to sleep."

Kurama shook his head, "I'm never too tired to let my wife touch me."

Hana blushed furiously and straddled the man once more, rubbing out the tight spots in his shoulders and back. The kitsune closed his eyes as she rubbed near his neck feeling the muscle that resided there. Kurama inhaled and exhaled deeply as Hana ran her cool fingers over his neck. The kitsune grabbed her hands and kissed them lightly and pushed her hands under his chest to unbutton his shirt. Hana getting the hint removed his shirt and pulled it off of the kitsune.

The red head sighed as her cool fingers touched his back, Hana blushed furiously at the half naked man in front of her. She admired his back muscles and his arms, she knew his chest was built and his stomach was lean. The white haired girl ran her palms up and down his back as she wrapped her fingers around his waist and rubbed out the tension in his lower back. Kurama moaned lighted as he exhaled.

Hana could feel the knot beginning to burn for the man below her. She bravely leaned forward and kissed the kitsune's cheek, her breast pressed against his back. Kurama smiled at the woman and turned so she was now facing the man. She kissed the red head lightly as he rested his hands on her thighs, running up to her hips. She blushed furiously as she released Kurama and stroked his cheek. Hana then moved his bangs out of his face, and kissed his forehead lovingly. The kitsune tapped her legs lightly wanting her to get up. She sat next to the kitsune who smiled and sat up.

"Turn around Hana. Let me rub you down." Kurama purred.

Hana blushed lightly then turned around placing her hair in braid and throwing it over her shoulder. She felt the kitsune run his hands over her shoulders and press a pressure point on her neck making her automatically relax. She laid on her stomach as the kitsune instructed, and he straddled her back and rubbed her shoulder blades. Hana sighed in relief as the kitsune rubbed her shoulders then ran his hands down to her hips. She tensed up as he applied pressure to her sore lower back, she whimpered softly in pain.

"Are you in pain, Hana?" Kurama asked.

Hana nodded, "It hurts a little bit, I don't know why though. I've never noticed it hurting before."

Kurama kissed her neck lightly making her blush furiously. Hana turned to face the kitsune who looked over her face. He kissed her cheek then her other cheek, teasing the woman.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door, Kurama sighed and got off his woman. Hana frowned as her lover left the room. She sighed and released her hair from her ponytail holder letting It fall all over the pillow. Hana rested her hands on her stomach and began to think about her future with Kurama. It made her smile as she knew that the kitsune was hers forever. Never to leave her.

The kitsune returned to the room where went to the edge of the bed to pick something up.

"Who's at the door, dear?" Hana asked.

"It's just Kuwabara. He forgot his game here." Kurama responded.

Hana nodded as the kitsune left the room once more. She sighed and pulled off her long socks and threw them in the basket. She sat up and took off her dress and also put it in the basket. Hana looked through the clean basket for a long shirt. She took off her bra and left her underwear and put on the shirt.

"Finally, out of that thing." Hana thought out loud.

She sat back on the bed as the kitsune returned, "Are you going to bed love?"

Hana shook her head, "No, just getting comfortable."

Kurama nodded as he removed his pants and put on his lounge pants. He then crawled up Hana's side of the bed and kissed her strongly. His knee resting in between her legs. She blushed once more as the kitsune ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Hana obliged letting the kitsune have his way and play with her tongue. He coaxed her tongue to wrap around his as he grasped her face lovingly. Hana ran her tongue with Kurama's as he then moved his hands down her body, feeling her curves. He groaned in her mouth.

Suddenly the couple broke apart for another interruption. Hana sighed, "My turn I guess."

Kurama laid out flat on the bed irritated at who was at the door.

Hana answered the door and found Kuwabara once more, "Hey Hana, I know it's late and I already came by once, but I forgot something else on the table over there. Could I get it?"

The white  
haired girl moved aside, "Did you get everything you needed, dear?"

Kuwabara blushed, "Yes ma'am! If I did, I'll get it tomorrow."

Hana nodded and walked Kuwabara to the door and shut it and locked it after saying good bye. Hana sighed and looked out the window to watch Kuwabara leave for good this time. The sexually frustrated Hana walked back to her room and heard some Korean music playing. She turned into the room.

"I didn't know that you like this kind of music." Hana asked in surprised.

Kurama nodded, "I like the beat, but I can't understand it."

Hana smiled, "That's a good song anyway."

The woman wandered into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and scratched her face. She blushed as she became nervous, 'What do I do? Could I actually seduce him?' Hana thought to herself.

She felt the burning sensation as she washed out her mouth. Hana rubbed her face, 'It's worth a shot right?'

Hana exited the bathroom and the kitsune's emerald green eyes watched her lecherously. With her shirt being low she climbed up the bed to Kurama. The kitsune caught a glimpse at her black widows as she approached him. She straddled his legs and kissed him strongly as she ran her tongue over the kitsune's bottom lip. He rested his hands on her hips as she coaxed his tongue in her mouth. They eventually broke for air. Kurama brought a hand up to her cheek.

"You're so beautiful, you know that, Hana?" Kurama complemented.

Hana shook her head, "No I'm not."

Kurama pecked her lips multiple times, "Of course you are, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

Hana sighed, "Sorry, I guess that I'm just insecure still."

"Don't be sorry. It give me more reason to show you how beautiful I think you are." Kurama replied.

Hana blushed furiously as the kitsune kissed the side of her neck lovingly. He gave her neck a strong lick and nibbled on the skin lightly. Hana could feel the pressure returning to her stomach. It was like she had been set on fire.

Hana grasped the kitsune's bare shoulders as he bit her roughly and moaned lightly. He licked over the newly made mark, causing the woman on top of him to shudder. Kurama kissed up her neck to her ear and ran his tongue along the inside of her ear. She bit her lip as he took it into his mouth and bit the tip. Hana sighed the kitsune's name as he pushed his hands up into her shirt, feeling the bare skin. He ran his hands over her bare back not feeling her bra and smirked against her ear.

"You're so sexy. Do you know that?" The kitsune whispered.

Hana blushed as the kitsune ran his palms over her bare chest molding the flesh in his hands.

"Why do you say that?" Hana asked curiously.

"It's because of the way that you look at me, with your blue eyes." He responded lovingly.

Hana nodded as he took the words from her by pulling her nipples roughly making them stand up on end. Kurama pulled the shirt off of her and watched her expression as he played with her breasts. Hana's face became extremely red as Kurama attached himself to her collarbone and ran his tongue over her tattoo that occupied her chest. He then latches his mouth on one of her nipples and rolls the other in his fingers. Hana moaned loudly and threw her head back as the kitsune nipped it softly.

As if to piss off the kitsune, his phone began to go off. Kurama ignored it and latched on to the other nipple and rolled her other nipple in his fingers. The phone vibrated once more and he sighed, his mother.

He continued to roll her nipple in his fingers as he answered.

"Hello?"

He held onto the phone with his shoulder as he pulled her nipples roughly. Hana grasped her mouth to keep from screaming.

"Hello dear. I know it's late, but I wanted to ask you something about Shuichi. He needs someone to take him to the academic decathlon tomorrow. I'll be working and so will my husband, is that alright that I ask you?"

Kurama then molded her breast in his hands as he responded.

"He's a grown man mother. As much as I love you and him, I have my wife to look after. But I suppose I could try to get off work to take him."

"Oh dear. I completely forgot! Honey I'm so sorry!"

Kurama shook his head as he pulled Hana's nipples roughly making her moan.

"It's alright mother. I'll try to take him."

"I'm sorry to bother you so late, dearie I'm sorry. Good night."

Kurama threw the phone out of the room as he changed positions with Hana pressed a knee in between her legs. It rubbed against her clit accidently making her groan loudly and arch her back. Kurama then attached himself to Hana's breasts once more. His lips then wandered down her body as he kissed her stomach and pulled the body jewelry that pierced her naval. The kitsune kissed the top of her panties and then brought his face to her thighs and kissed her flower. Hana arched into the feeling and grasped the blankets, her nails nearly ripping the material. He wanted to make her scream his name loudly. She gasped loudly as he grasped her thighs and pushed them open.

He tore off her green underwear and began to lick up to her clit, making her gasp and then scream at the feeling. Hana moaned loudly as he attacked her flower and suck on her clit then run his tongue along her flower. She felt him rub her bony hips, making her dizzy and throw her head back. He pressed a finger inside her tightness moaning himself as she grasped him tightly. The kitsune latched on to her clit and pressed her hips with his thumbs spurring an orgasm to his lips. She screamed and moaned loudly and grasped his hair. He licked up her thigh once more and then attacked her orgasming flower with his fingers pressing to her g-spot.

Hana saw stars as she came a second time this time screaming his name. Satisfied with his wife who was beginning to slow down and her eyes becoming heavy. Kurama smiled and kissed up her body leaving smoldering kisses. He kissed her naval and then kissed her heart, then kissed her jugular. Finally he reached her lips and kissed her strongly.

"Are you tired my love?" Kurama asked lovingly.

Hana shook her head, "No…"

She tried to hide a yawn but was found out by the kitsune.

"Then we can continue a different day, preferably when there's no one to ruin the mood for me and you." Kurama replied.

Hana frowned, "I'm sorry, my love."

Kurama shook his head, "Don't be sorry. I know that your body isn't used to the sexual activity."

He then brought his lips to her ear, "But, I'll promise that I'll have your stamina where it needs to be."

Hana blushed at the demon who continued, "I promise to make you truly mine and to impregnate you with my children."

Hana felt a tingle run down her spine, "I want you to. I want you to make me yours."

She then pulled his shoulders to reach his ears.

"I want you to fuck me." Hana licked the outside of his ear making him shudder.

He smirked and kissed her roughly and claimed her mouth with his tongue making her moan loudly.

"Don't worry baby I will. I'm make you wobble for at least a week." Kurama replied just as rough.

Hana looked up at Kurama through her eyelashes and licked her lips at the demon. He then kissed her softly, "I love it when you talk to me like that."

The white haired girl smiled at the kitsune who kissed her lovingly once more. Not too much later, both newlyweds fell asleep nude.

-Next morning-

Kurama awoke with a killer headache and took some medicine, "That's the last time I drink like that…"

He smelt the breakfast that his wife was making, Kurama smiled and walked downstairs and noticed the blinds were closed facing the ocean. She turned slightly, "Good morning sleepy."

Kurama smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she pushed bacon around the griddle.

"Good morning dear." He replied.

Hana turned to meet his face and kissed him lightly, "So, how do you want your eggs this morning?"

Kurama shrugged, "In any way you want to make them."

Hana smiled, "I assume scrambled like always."

Kurama returned her smile, "Yes, my love."

Hana nodded as the kitsune released her shoulders and moved to the table.

"Hana, where do you wanna go for our honeymoon?" Kurama asked.

The white haired girl went over to the table with the griddle and pushed some eggs on to his plate.

"I don't care, Sichi. As long as I'm with you." Hana responded pushing the rest of the eggs on her plate.

Kurama took a bite and burned his mouth, "AH! Hot!"

Hana went back over to the kitsune, "Of course it's hot, love. I just pulled it off the eye."

Kurama swallowed the milk and leaned in the chair, "It's wonderful though. Thank you."

Hana nodded, "You're welcome."

She felt the kitsune grasp her behind and pulled her to him, "I love you, Hana."

Hana smiled and kissed the kitsune's forehead, "I love you too, Kura."

She then sat down and began to eat as well. Hana then washes the dishes and places them back in the cupboard.

"Sichi, where do you wanna go?" Hana asked.

Kurama shrugged, "I don't know. We could always go to Tokyo."

Hana laughed, "You want to go that far love?"

Kurama nodded, "Let's get away from Nagasaki and everybody for a week or two."

He stood up and wrapped his wife in his arms as his kissed her lovingly.

Hana smiled, "I don't have a problem with Tokyo. My mom actually has a condo there when she does her MMA stuff. I can ask her if we could borrow it."

Kurama nodded, "Why not."

-Tokyo-

The couple arrived a couple days later, Hana watched Kurama plop on the bed. She straddled him and kissed him lovingly. The kitsune smirked against her lips then broke the kiss.

"Do you wanna take a shower?" Kurama asked sensually.

Hana blushed but nodded, as she pulled the kitsune into the shower with her. After they undressed he trapped her warm body against the cool tile, kissing her in needing her. Hana pushed Kurama's hair as she pulled his face closer if possible. He groaned at the woman's aggressiveness and grasped her behind. Hana sighed as the kitsune pulled from her and pushed a finger inside her tightness. Hana moaned loudly and rested her head against the tile. The kitsune pressed his thumb against her clit making her see stars. She screamed the demon's name loudly.

Hana runs her fingers down his now wet chest and followed his pleasure line to the head of his hardness. She ran her hand over his pulsating manhood and made him come one handed. It shocked Hana as his warm semen coated her stomach. She smirked and began to jerk off the kitsune once more. He came once more as Hana and him finally began to wash themselves.

She wrapped up in a towel as the kitsune picked her up bridal style and kissed her strongly. Hana sighed and returned his kiss. She then felt the kitsune push the woman on the bed as he became rougher with the woman. He nipped her skin and tore the towel from her body. Hana grasped Kurama's shoulders as the demon began to lose it.

Hana felt the kitsune's head press against her entrance making the kitsune rest his head on her collarbone. The white haired woman bit her lip as the kitsune pushed inside her and slowly pressed up to her womb making her tighten and see stars. She moved her hips upward to make it easier to meet his thrusts. Finally inside, Hana sighed as she felt her stomach tighten up. Kurama became gentle and kissed her lips softly.

She met the kitsune's thrusts easily and rolled her hips, the kitsune became dizzy and kissed her neck then marked her collarbone. Hana threw her head back as she felt the kitsune begin to release the coil in his stomach. Hana screamed the kitsune's name loudly as he pushed inside her, her womb beginning to open for him. She moaned as she grasped the kitsune's back and tried not to claw the hell out of him.

She arched her back as the couple came at the same time. Hana felt the kitsune lick over her red mark, and come inside her.

"Kami, Kurama…" Hana gasped for air as she felt him press against her clit making her come a second time. "Oh Kurama!"

He smirked at the sensitive woman and kissed her roughly. He looked into her blue orbs and saw nothing but lust. Kurama removed himself making her gasp, and then turned her away from him. He caressed her body as he entered her from behind. She screamed loudly and dropped her head as Kurama ran his hands over her hips and groped her ass. He then slapped her ass making her groaned loudly and jolt slightly, not expecting the kitsune. He pressed against her womb as she moaned his name loudly.

"Shuichi! Kami! Ah!"

Kurama slapped her ass once more causing it to become red. She could feel a tight spring welling up in her stomach.

"Kami Hana. You're so tight.." Kurama moaned.

Hana arched her back as he came inside her once more. Hana gasped as the kitsune removed himself from her as his cum dripped down her thighs. The white haired girl gasped for air and turned to face the kitsune. He sat next to her and kissed her lovingly. She straddled the kitsune who grasped her behind and molded the flesh.

Hana bit her lip as she impaled herself on the kitsune, "Kami! You're so hard!" Hana gasped.

He kissed her neck, "Only for you, babe."

She moved her hips and felt the kitsune in a different way than before as she threw her head back and her hair falling over her shoulders. The kitsune rolled her nipples in his fingers as she brought her forehead to rest on his. Hana gasped at the feeling that kitsune gave her as he pressed his hardness into her roughly.

She clinched her teeth and then moaned loudly as she threw her head back. Hana gasped loudly and felt like she was being torn apart by the kitsune in front of her. Her body completely gave up as he marked the side of her neck, making the woman moaned his name loudly. Kurama pressed his thumbs against her hips and came inside her as she tightened up. Hana held on for her life as she rode her orgasm out as the kitsune rubbed her clit rather quickly. Her heart sped up as she lost herself and threw her head back once more as she moaned the kitsune's name loudly.

Hana recovered from her lover and rested her head on the kitsune's shoulder. He rubbed her back as she breathed heavily from her last orgasm. She coughed lightly but pushed it back. Hana felt a chill as the red head removed himself from her. She could feel her sore pussy throbbing from the poundage that it had received. Hana felt her eyes becoming tired as the kitsune picked her up bridal style then laid her under the sheets and not too much later joined her. He wrapped his arms around her as she dozed off. Kurama was satisfied that he was the only one to make her that tired. He caressed her face then he too fell asleep.

-Afternoon-

Hana woke up and rubbed her eyes and noticed the kitsune was still asleep with his arm over his eyes and his mouth wide open. The white haired girl giggled at her husband and rubbed her stomach in happiness. She looked over the kitsune who had the covers hanging over his hips, she bit her lip at the sensual man beside her. Hana felt her pussy ping with pain. She rubbed it trying to console it but only turned herself on. She shook her head and eased out of the bed to try to walk. Hana almost fell but grasped the table, she snickered at herself and shook her head. She put on a long sleeved shirt and short shorts, not even bothering for lingerie. She looked in the mirror and spotted a massive mark on the side of her neck and on her collarbone.

Hana sighed at the marks as she rubbed over them with her thumb. She looked over to the sleeping kitsune and noticed that she got him on the side of his neck and his hip. Hana blushed thinking about the kitsune running his hardness inside of her. Her stomach did a flip as she thought of him sexually. She shook her head at her perverseness and walked over to the refrigerator and spotted milk. She looked at the expiration date. It was over two months old, she stuck out her tongue as she cleaned out the fridge.

"Looks like grocery shopping." Hana stated.

She rested her hands on her hips as the kitsune began to stir. Hana wandered to the foot of the bed and bent down looking for her purse. She pulled out the bag and felt the kitsune brush his hand over her behind as he walked over to the closet. Hana smiled at the kitsune.

"Good afternoon, dear." She chirped.

The kitsune rubbed his eyes as he placed on sweat pants.

"Afternoon," He mumbled.

Hana smiled at the kitsune she walked over to him and kissed his cheek lovingly. He smiled at the woman who then began move their clothes to find her bra.

"We're gonna have to go grocery shopping. There's absolutely nothing in the fridge, unless you wanna go to get something to eat?" Hana stated then asked.

Kurama shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me."

Hana rolled her eyes, "Make a decision silly."

Kurama shrugged as the woman put on her bra. "I'm going to go to the market then. Is there anything that you want?"

The kitsune shook his head, "No, nothing I can think of."

Hana nodded, "Okay, then I'll see you in a bit."

Kurama wrapped Hana up in a warm hug then kissed her meaningfully. He released his wife and watched her stumble out of the house. The red head laughed lightly at the woman. He put on a shirt and looked in the cabinets for something. He slumped to find absolutely nothing. He sat down in the den and watched news as he waited for Hana to return.

Hana returned about thirty minutes later with her arms full. Kurama jumped up and helped her carry the bags inside. She sat it down on the counter and rolled her wrists. Hana then sighed.

"I didn't know exactly what you'd eat, so I just bought whatever." Han responded.

Kurama smiled at the woman, "It's fine, sweetheart. You know I'll eat anything."

Hana smiled, "I know."

She handed him a soda and pulled her out a tea and sipped on it.

"So, what do you wanna do today? Do you just want to relax? Or do you wanna go site seeing?"

Kurama shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I'll do whatever you want."

Hana slumped and inhaled then exhaled, "Kura, I'm asking you because I don't what you wanna do today, dear."

Kurama shrugged once more, "It doesn't matter, my love."

Hana sat next to Kurama, "What's the temperature today?"

"It's about eighty right now, it's supposed to be more humid though." He responded.

Hana nodded, "Then, let's go outside! Minus the humidity, it sounds like a good day. What do you say?"

Kurama nodded and kissed her forehead, "I'll do whatever you want, my beloved."

Hana rested her head on his shoulder, "I love you, Shuichi."

Kurama smiled, "I love you too, Hana. Very, very, much."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him. Hana smiled as she inhaled his rose scent mixed with the sex from last night.

"You smell really good, Sichi." Hana complemented.

Kurama kissed the top of her head, "You smell divine yourself."

Kurama became affectionate with Hana as he held her close and caressed her side.

"You're gorgeous, Hana." Kurama whispered.

Hana blushed furiously, "Um, not really. I'm just wearing my lazy outfit."

Kurama shook his head, "That's not what I mean."

Hana caught on that he was talking about last night, she blushed even harder.

"Um… You're not bad looking yourself." Hana fidgeted.

Kurama brought her face to meet his in a searing kiss, "There's no reason to be timid, my love. You're perfect masterpiece. You take my breath away when I look at you. I can't stop touching you, or telling you how much I love you. You have me under your spell, that I don't want to end. I love you very much. I want you to feel comfortable with me, like always. I want you to let me kiss 'you', and show you how much I love you, because I can't simply put it into words. I need you as much as I want you. You keep me stable, at ease, and calm."

He kissed her lovingly then rested his lips on hers, "You make me go crazy. I can't control myself. I don't want to control myself at times. I want you to understand that I want 'you' all the time. I can't stop thinking about how you drive me insane with your squeaks or you screaming my name."

Kurama smirked, "I love it when you scream my name. I love it when you drag your nails down my back. I love it, but most importantly. You make me the most perverted man, in the most unexpected way. I've never felt this way about you. That I don't want to stop having sex with you. I want you."

Hana blushed even more at the kitsune who caressed her face lovingly and kissed her. She felt his energy begin to fill the room. He ran his hand down her back and pulled her close to him, as he felt her heart beating in overtime.

He released her leaving her breathless, "I love you too, Kurama. I've honestly never felt this way about anyone." She paused as she blushed as she gulped. "I used to play with myself as I thought about you, but you blow me away in a way that I couldn't ever imagine. It's nothing like I expected with you." She paused once more as the kitsune looked over her face. "I've… never had an orgasm quite as harsh before… I thought that you were a gentle lover, but as I get to know the true you even better. That's not what you are at all and that's fine with me."

Hana blushed as she continued, "You made me feel like I've been lit on fire from the inside when you kiss me, when you kiss my body. I love you so much. I can't breathe sometimes because it feels like that your trying to eat my soul when you whisper dangerous things to me." She paused as she gulped once more as she explained herself. "It's like you already know my body, even though the other night was our first time together. It was like that you already knew what turned me on. Everything you do, turns me on. From kissing me, to kissing 'me'. I like that you're rough with me, I don't like that soft attitude. I like that you express yourself to me in a way that I can truly understand."

She finally began to get comfortable with the kitsune, "I guess that you could say that I like it rough…"

The kitsune smiled wickedly at the woman making her shake sharply. He kissed her strongly.

"That's good to know. Now that I know what you feel, I'll make sure to take it in to consideration..." He came close to her ear as he finished the sentence, "When I'm fucking you senseless."

Hana blushed furiously at the kitsune who ran his tongue over the top of her ear. Hana wrapped her arms around the kitsune as he laid her on the couch, her legs thrown around his hips. He then kissed her stronger than before, and pulled her knee to bend near his side. He caressed her thigh as he ran his hand up her shorts and stroked her behind. Hana blushed and whimpered softly and buried her fingers in his long hair. Kurama coaxed her tongue to play with his as he tried not to transform, but it failed. Hana could fell the man changing his appearance, she rubbed his ears softly and licked over his bottom lip. The kitsune took off the woman's clothing and released her lips and pecked her cheek.

She smiled and caressed the kitsune's face her thumb running over his scar over his eye. He watched her blue eyes flicker all over him. Kurama pulled the naked woman to stand and making her stop touching him. He grasped her hips and kissed her stomach making her gasp and felt her flower betraying her once more. The kitsune's golden eyes flicker up to her blue one's seeming to burn her from the inside. She felt the kitsune run his rough palms over her soft backside. Hana bit her lip and pushed her hair behind her. Kurama smiled at the human and kissed her bony hips. He pulled her closer to him as he traced her spine with his fingers. Hana shuddered at the feeling and felt the kitsune then caress her legs.

He removed himself from her and smirked at her. Hana crossed her arms under her breasts and became insecure with herself.

"Hana, you're alright. I'm just looking at you." Kurama soothed in his deep voice.

She nodded, "I know. It's just… I'm just insecure."

"Whatever for?" He asked looking over her with his golden eyes. "Is it my demon form?"

Hana shook her head, "No. Not at all, I know that this is you. It's just that, I suppose that I'm not used to you looking over my naked body."

Kurama frowned, "Hana. I love you. I'm just examining your body in a way that I've never seen before."

The kitsune stood up and hugged the woman who sighed in relief.

"It doesn't bother me that you're looking at me. You're my husband, my lover, you're allowed to. It's just…"

Kurama pulled from Hana, "It's just what?"

Hana blushed furiously, "I'd rather you be doing something to be, if you're going to stare at me."

Kurama chuckled, "You're awfully brave talking to me that way."

Hana stood her ground, "If you don't want to 'play' with me then I'll play with myself."

Kurama cocked a silver eyebrow, "Really now? You'd finger yourself until you orgasmed?"

'Bluntly, put.' Hana thought.

Hana nodded, "If it pleases you, then I will."

Kurama smiled at the woman and kissed her lovingly as he switched placed with Hana as she sat on the couch and grasped her breasts closing her eyes. She pulled her nipples erect and she sighed heavily. Her hand shot her to her clit as she pushed the organ and rolled it as she pushed her head back. The kitsune felt his pants becoming hard to bare as the woman was true to her word and pushed herself over the edge pinching her clit. She moaned loudly and tried to relax her heart from beating too fast.

She felt dizzy as the kitsune pushed her thighs open and rested her legs over his shoulder as he attacked her flower. Hana jolted as the kitsune rolled his tongue over her clit and then licked up her flower. He then attached himself to her clit as she gasped, moaned and then screamed his demon name. The demon was spurred into pushing two fingers into her wetness. He sighed and rolled his tongue once more over her clit. Hana threw her head back as she buried her hands in the kitsune's hair.

She pulled lightly as she felt him tugging on her second orgasm.

"Yoko, Kami… make me cum please!" She then bit her lip as the kitsune's free hand rubbed one of her boobs and pulled her nipple roughly. She gasped and tried not to buck into the kitsune's face. He lapped up her excreting juices from her flower and moaned lightly as she moaned his name loudly.

He then pushed his fingers close to her womb making her see stars and come hard. She shuddered as she screamed the demon's name. The kitsune removed his lips from her clit and removed his fingers from her and shoved his fingers in his mouth.

"You're sweet. Just like a rose." He smirked.

Hana groaned at the erotic sight of the kitsune and he then pulled her up by her waist. Hana stood up but fell to her knees as she took the kitsune's hardness in her mouth. Kurama groaned loudly she ran over his pleasure line and lapped up some of his pre-cum. He grasped her hair as she deep throated him making the kitsune come in her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could as the kitsune grasped her hair roughly and pulled her up. He kissed her then pushed her on the bed as he attacked her breasts.

Hana felt an overwhelming feeling as he then pushed his head inside her. Hana grasped the kitsune's back and clawed him. He growled lightly at the pressure and pushed up into Hana's flower roughly and as deep as he could. In short thrust her breath became erratic as the demon took her roughly. He caressed her face and pulled her nipples roughly making her scream his name.

Kurama smirked as the woman came harshly as the orgasm shook her entire body. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed roughly inside her. Not too much later, the kitsune came inside her groaning. She removed her fingers from the kitsune's back making him moan loudly. Hana watched the kitsune remove himself from her and change back into "Shuichi".

She breathed heavily as gasped for air. The kitsune brought her to her feet, she almost fell but he caught her. Once she gathered her wits she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and rested her head on his chest. Kurama brought the naked woman closer to him if possible and kissed the top of her head.

Hana breathed heavily trying to catch her breath from their 'activities'. Kurama couldn't stop smiling from the woman that he loved so much. He kissed the top of her head once more as he smoothed out her waist length hair. Hana smiled and snuggled into Kurama's broad chest and played with the ends of his hair.

The kitsune pushed the woman from the embrace and kissed her lovingly. Hana returned the kiss and brought her hand to his jaw and brought him closer if possible. Kurama wrapped the woman up possessively and dipped her as he kissed her even stronger. The couple break then decided to get dressed for the day.

Hana's stomach then began to rumble, "I guess I'm hungry, do you want me to make something?"

Kurama shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me."

Hana rolled her eyes at the kitsune, "You honestly haven't changed at all, still indecisive."

The kitsune smiled, "Of course, I don't want to make it too easy for you."

Hana rolled her eyes once more and turned to the bags and began to make lunch.

After lunch, the couple exited the condo and wandered up and down the strip mall. Hana spotted a kimono shop and ogled at the kimono's.

"Oh, Sichi. Wow, that one's gorgeous!" Hana sighed. "It's way too expensive though."

Kurama nodded, "If you say so."

Hana smiled at the kitsune, then noticed that he wasn't paying attention.

Hana frowned, "Are you having fun, Sichi? You don't seem like you are."

Kurama nodded, "Yes, I'm just a bit tired is all."

Hana blushed lightly and turned her head, "It's your own fault."

The kitsune laughed, "How is it my fault?"

"Because! You're so freaking adorable!" Hana chirped.

Kurama rolled his eyes, "If you say so, Hana."

Hana nodded then grasped Kurama's hand and laced her fingers with his, beaming up at him. The kitsune took the woman by surprise kissing her tenderly. Hana's eyes widened then returned to normal as the kitsune stood back up to his full six foot two.

"Why do you have to be so tall? It's so hard to reach you from here." Hana pouted.

"It's not my fault that you're short." Kurama smirked.

Hana punched the kitsune with her diamond ring, "Ow! Okay, I'm sorry."

Kurama rubbed where the woman punched him, "I accept your apology."

The petite woman jumped on the kitsune's back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Man! It's awesome being tall!" Hana chirped.

"If you say, so." Kurama replied.


End file.
